Tempted By two
by Lady Alraune
Summary: Sasuke e Itachi, dos Tylwyth Teg Fae de pura sangre, están desesperados para hacer suya a Sakura. E incluso si se sienten celosos el uno del otro y posesivos por ella, saben que deben unirse para reconquistar el corazón de Sakura de sus miedos. Para mostrar a Sakura que está en "buenas manos". Excelente historia , pasen y disfruten ;)
1. Chapter 1

**_-Advertencia: Esta historia contiene lemmon_**

**_-Disclaimer: Los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen , pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto y la historia es una adaptacion a un Sasu/Sauku , esta historia pertenece a Anya Bast, una excelente escritora que admiro mucho._**

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Sasuke vio como los dedos de Sakura dejaban caer la copa contra el suelo, cuando el duende entró en el restaurante.

-¡Oh, Dios mío!-, resopló.

Él intercambió una mirada rápida con la mejor amiga de Sakura, Ino. Era evidente que Sakura podía ver al duende, y eso sólo significaba una cosa.

Ella poseía sangre Fae

Para Sasuke, eso lo explicó todo. El sentía, en algún nivel, que ya sabía que Sakura poseía herencia Fae. Simplemente, no se había dado cuenta. Desde el primer día había sentido una fuerte atracción hacia ella. De hecho, nunca se había sentido atraído por una mujer de esta manera, no con esta fuerza. Ni siquiera una vez en su larga vida.

Debería haberse dado cuenta antes.

Sakura se quedó mirando con los ojos muy abiertos a la criatura de color verdoso en la puerta. Sus ojos verde jade eran como el mar, las emociones iban y venían dentro de ellos. Sasuke apretó los puños en su regazo.

Quería acercarse más y enredar los dedos suavemente a través de sus rizos rosas, acariciarlos cerca de él para confortarla. Pero eso le parecería extraño, ya que Sakura no sabía nada de su herencia todavía. Ella no sentía la fuerza como él lo hacía. Todavía no Se sentía atraída por él, Sasuke lo sabía, pero la atracción era poco profunda.

Por el momento.

Si la alimentaba, se convertiría en una flor.

-¿Qué está pasando?-, Preguntó Shikamaru. Era uno de los compañeros de Ino y también un guerrero Gaelan. El otro compañero de Ino, Sai, se sentaba a su otro lado.

-La puerta-, respondió Ino lacónicamente. El duende se volvió y fijó su mirada en la mesa. -Hay un sangre completa aquí, que quiere veros a ti y a Sai.-

Sai y Shikamaru centraron sus miradas en el duende, y luego se deslizaron desde sus asientos.

-¿Queréis que vaya?- Preguntó Ino

Sai, sacudió la cabeza y miró significativamente a Sakura. -Es mejor que te quedes.-

Shikamaru y Sai se dirigieron hacia el duende. Los tres hablaron en voz baja, y luego salieron del restaurante. Habían estado trabajando en un caso desde hacía algún tiempo y esto estaba posiblemente relacionado con ello. Ino estaba en formación, aprendiendo a manejar sus habilidades recién descubiertas, como vidente y encontrando su lugar en la tercera posición en una asociación Gaelan, pero todavía no estaba lista para participar plenamente en los negocios Gaelan… todavía.

Ino suspiró lentamente y examinó los restos de la comida china en la mesa. -Esto es tanto un descanso... o es un problema.-

Sakura se quedó mirando el tanque de peces de gran tamaño detrás de la silla de Sasuke.

-Chicos, creo que podría estar enferma. Tal vez necesite ir a casa a dormir un rato. Estoy viendo cosas-

Ino cubrió la mano de Sakura con la suya. -Tu no estás enferma, cariño. Yo también lo vi.-

Los ojos de Sakura se ensancharon mirando a su amiga. -¿Vosotros visteis e-esa cosa?-

-Era un duende-, dijo Sasuke -Un duende pura sangre adulto. Un criado de otro, lo más probable-

La realidad barrió sobre la cara de Sakura. Se rió. -¡Esto es una especie de broma pesada! Alguien contrató a ese tipo para venir aquí así vestido y está actuando como si fuera real-

-No, cariño,- Ino respondió. Nosotras aun no…-

Sakura se dirigió a la camarera que había venido a limpiar los vidrios rotos. -Señorita, ¿vio ese hombre que acaba de llegar con esa máscara?-

La camarera frunció el ceño. –Uhhh-

-Llevaba una camisa azul, pantalones y una chaqueta negra-.

-He visto a un hombre vestido de esa manera, señorita, pero no llevaba una máscara.-

Ella sonrió. -En realidad, era muy atractivo.-

La cara de Sakura se congeló.

-Es el glamour-, dijo Ino rápidamente en un susurro, dejando que la camarera terminar de limpiar. -Los duendes utilizan el glamour, un tipo de magia, para disfrazarse como humanos. Sólo algunas personas pueden ver a través del glamour. Los duendes- incendiarios, los más pequeños y menos peligrosos de la especie son los más hábiles con el glamour. Los duendes de sangre pura están menos cualificados, pero son ellos los que realmente hay que vigilar.-

-Está bien, voy a seguirles el juego. Si sólo algunas personas pueden ver a través del glamour, ¿por qué iba a ver yo a través de el?-

Sasuke miró a Sakura. -Eres una vidente. Tienes algo en tu estructura genética que te da esa capacidad. Es muy raro. Ino lo tiene también. La habilidad puede venirte en cualquier momento-Hizo una pausa. -Ahora es al parecer tu turno.-

-¿Qué clase de algo?- preguntó Sakura con recelo.

Sasuke respiró. Esto era demasiado para ella, demasiado rápido. -La sangre Fae, Sakura-

Ella rió y aplaudió con deleite. -Esto es divertido. Tenéis una gran imaginación. Entonces, ¿cómo es que mi mejor amiga, por casualidad, también tiene la sangre Fae?-

Sasuke se detuvo un momento pensativo antes de hablar. -No es realmente una coincidencia de las grandes. En algún nivel, ambas sentían el parentesco de sangre que las atrajo. En otras palabras, inconscientemente, la sangre atrae a la sangre. Sois amigas, porque en algún nivel sabes que compartíais algo.-

Sólo ella sabía como de cierta era esa declaración. Sasuke había atraído a Sakura de una manera profunda desde el primer momento en que se habían conocido.

Había sido muy fuerte, pero él no lo había notado hasta que Sakura vio al duende, que era porque ella tenía sangre Fae. Este hecho, junto con la atracción inusual que sentía por ella, significaba que era su pareja. Sasuke no tenía ninguna duda de eso. No sólo era su compañera, sino que lo era también de Itachi.

Sakura era la tercera.

Sasuke se quedó mirando los ojos verdes de Sakura. Confusión entremezclada con cólera. Ella era la que debía acoplarse con él e Itachi. Una felicidad y una posesividad feroces aumentaron en él.- Bueno, la broma ha terminado-, respondió Sakura. -Has ido demasiado lejos. Es realmente gracioso y todo, pero dejarlo ya. Estáis empezando a cabrearme.-

Ino parecía incómoda. -No es ninguna broma, Sakura. Además... hay más, pero es necesario que entiendas esto antes de oír el resto. No tenía ni idea de que serías capaz de ver a través de glamour. Siento que no estamos preparados para explicarte las cosas.-

-Yo debería haberlo sabido, dijo Sasuke significativamente. -Debería haberlo imaginado.-

Ino lo miró poniéndole en su lugar. Sasuke se daba cuenta de que sabía exactamente lo que no estaba diciendo en voz alta.

Sakura se inclinó hacia adelante y obligó a Sasuke a mirarla a la cara. -Mira, me gustas mucho, pero me estoy cansando de esto y me estáis asustando casi hasta la muerte.- Se puso de pie y cogió su abrigo y su bolso. Antes de salir, niveló su mirada con Ino. -Y tu no tienes ninguna excusa.-

Ino y Sasuke vieron a Sakura salir. Él quería seguirla, pero Ino tenía razón, necesitaba tiempo para pensar acerca de lo que había sucedido.

-Ella está enfadada-, dijo Ino con tristeza.

-No, ella no está enfadada, le da miedo-..Ino asintió con la cabeza, luego se inclinó, apoyó la cabeza en las manos y gimió. -¿Qué diablos pasó? Pensé que Sakura era normal, humana... cien por ciento humana.- Ella levantó la cabeza y lo miró. ―¡Y tú! ¿Pensabas que podría no ser completamente humana y no dijiste nada? -

-Yo no estaba seguro. Sólo sospechaba, porque me siento fuertemente atraído por ella. Ahora sé que no es sólo lujuria.-

-Dios, esto es salvaje.- Ino sacudió la cabeza. Su largo cabello rubio se deslizó sobre su espalda. -Esa era su primera vez. Pobre Sakura-

-Si la sangre está allí, la habilidad puede despertar en cualquier momento. Ha tenido suerte de que estuviéramos aquí. De lo contrario, podría haber estado durante meses sin saber lo que estaba pasando y con miedo de contárselo a nadie. Ella podría haber terminado como tú, pensando que estaba loca-

Ino asintió. -Tienes razón-. Se mordió el labio inferior. -¿Qué vas a hacer?-

Algo se cerró duro y rápido en su interior, dentro de Sasuke cuando las palabras fueron pronunciadas en voz alta. Se sentía eufórico y protector de repente. -Voy a hacerla mía.-

-¿No quieres decir vuestra? Deberías considerar a Itachi-. Un sentimiento de posesividad hizo a Sasuke rechinar los dientes. Tuvo que admitir que había algo dentro de él que no quería compartirla. Él no le contestó.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sin ser visto por los compradores a su alrededor, Sasuke se echó hacia atrás y observó a Sakura Como pura sangre Tylwyth Teg, tenía la habilidad de usar el glamour para disfrazarse. No era casi invisible en el sentido formal de la palabra.

Se había hecho a sí mismo irrelevante. Cuando una persona posaba su mirada en él, él o ella no se daban cuenta de su existencia y luego se olvidaban de él, en el momento en que apartaban la mirada.

Sakura permitió que el vendedor le sujetara la correa del gran zapato de tacón rojo alrededor de su tobillo. Sasuke lo envidiaba. Cuándo el vendedor— vendedor masculino—le sonrió con un pequeño interés, demasiado largo y masculino mirándola a la cara, Sasuke apretó los puños.

Sasuke la quería, la quería más de lo que nunca había querido a una mujer. Desde la primera vez que la había visto, la primera vez que que había olido su perfume, la había querido. Ahora que él sabía que ella era la tercera en su asociación Gaelan, la deseaba con el alma, con un hambre profunda que casi le hacía caer en la locura. El conocimiento provocó algo primitivo dentro de él. Después de todo, había estado esperando cientos de años por ella.

Pero tenía que ir despacio. Sakura se había iniciado en un mundo completamente extraño para ella. Si se movía demasiado rápido, sólo acabaría empujándola a distanciarse.

La vio caminar a través del piso a un espejo para admirar los bonitos zapatos. El vendedor la miró con ojos apreciativos.

Sasuke sólo quería un poco de tiempo con ella, mirándola, mientras ella era sólo de él, porque sabía que no lo era. Su compañero, Itachi, también tenía derechos sobre ella, la misma demanda profunda e inexorable que él tenía. Sasuke sabía que estaba mal guardarse el conocimiento de su tercio de Itachi, pero no era capaz de ayudarse a sí mismo.

Él sólo quería un día más de ella para sí mismo. Por supuesto, había dicho lo mismo ayer y el día de antes.

Se lo diría a Itachi pronto.

Tal vez mañana.

Sakura aparentemente decidió comprar los zapatos. Así que Sasuke vio como los colocaban en la caja y ella los pagaba. No podía quitarse la imagen de ella sólo con los zapatos y nada más de su mente. Se podía imaginar su piel, color melocotón y crema suave, contra el consolador negro en su cama. Los zapatos rojos se verían bien con su edredón y contra su piel pálida y bonita.

Sus largas piernas se verían bien envueltas alrededor de su cintura mientras él largo y duro se frotaría en ella.

Sasuke dio un áspero suspiro de frustración. El la quería con todo lo que era. Quería mantenerla a salvo en el círculo de su abrazo, darle todo. Sasuke sabía que a Itachi le gustaría lo que él mismo, quiera cuidarla, protegerla, mimarla... la amaba.

Mientras la seguía hasta el almacén y por el centro a un bar, pensó en la forma en que la tomaría cuando finalmente la tuviera en su cama. Quería escuchar su voz baja, sus suspiros y gemidos en su oído. Quería su piel sedosa bajo sus manos, mientras estaba enterrado profundamente dentro de su coño ansioso. La simple idea de ello se la puso dura.

En la puerta de entrada tras la sombra de una barra, Sasuke deshizo el conjuro de ocultación que había arrojado sobre sí mismo y entró de buenas maneras tras sus espaldas. Estaba lleno de gente. Se sentó en el otro extremo de la barra y cogió un sitio cerca de la entrada.

Un hombre de pelo negro en la treintena de inmediato se fijó en Sakura , mientras cruzaba el suelo, pero ella no parecía darse cuenta de la atención del hombre, de la atención de todos los hombres. Sakura parecía no tener idea de lo hermosa que era, lo atractiva que era... y cómo los hombres respondían a ella. Eso volvía loco a Sasuke . No creía haber sentido nunca celos por una mujer en su vida, pero los sentía con intensidad cada vez que otro hombre se le acercaba, incluso por solo mirar a Sakura.

Ella se sentó y pidió un cosmopolita, mientras esperaba a que llegara Ino.

Ino tenía un secreto de su mejor amiga, Sakura. Ino tenía en parte de sangre Tylwyth Teg con habilidades especiales. Y ahora que sus compañeros le habían inyectado la sangre de su duende, dejando que su sangre transmutara la sangre Fae que ya poseía, era inmortal... o al menos inmortal para los estándares humanos. La Fae envejecía y moría con el tiempo, pero tardaban muchos, muchos siglos.

Sasuke sabía lo absolutamente de locos que todo esto le parecería a Sakura , sin embargo, había una gran sorpresa. No sólo era la pareja de dos pura sangre Tylwyth Teg hombres... ella tenía una parte de sangre Tylwyth Teg en sí misma.

Sasuke ordenó bourbon y bebió, manteniendo un ojo en Sakura. Sí. Esta tarde se lo diría a Itachi. Ya era hora.

Por el rabillo del ojo, Sasuke notó que el hombre de cabello negro se levantaba y se dirigía a donde estaba Sakura. Todos los músculos en el cuerpo de Sasuke se pusieron rígidos. El hombre se acercó a la barra de su lado y puso su bebida. Dijo algo y se echó a reír, pero Sakura se limitó a sonreír cortésmente y se apartó de él un poco. El hombre dijo algo más y Sakura, miró hacia abajo a la barra y jugueteo con su copa, obviamente, tratando de no animarlo. Su lenguaje corporal era claro, pero el hombre parecía ajeno a ella.

Sasuke no podía soportarlo más. Se levantó y cruzó el piso hacia ellos con su bebida en la mano. El hombre de cabello negro la miraba con una mirada beligerante en su cara larga y un desafío en los ojos.

-Déjala en paz-, Sasuke gruñó mientras caminaba hacia ellos. -Ella no desea hablar contigo-.

-¡Sasuke!- Exclamó Sakura , sus hermosos ojos brillantes y sus rizos rosas rebotaron. -Es tan bueno verte.- Sasuke podía ver que realmente quería decir eso.

Se volvió hacia el hombre. -Lo siento, ¿podría por favor, excusarnos?-

El hombre de cabello negro parecía disgustado y los dejó solos.

-Siéntate-, dijo Sakura, acariciando el asiento que el otro hombre había dejado vacante.

Sasuke entró y dejó el vaso sobre la barra.

-¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?-, Preguntó.

De repente, estaba como perdido, viendo que no podía mentirle. No era como que visitara el centro comercial muy a menudo por su cuenta. -Estoy aquí para verte, por supuesto-, contestó con una sonrisa. Ella se rió. Le gustaba el sonido de su risa, por lo melodioso y claro. Había algo menos feliz en sus ojos, sin embargo.

-¿Todo bien?-, Preguntó.

Ella se humedeció los labios. -Vosotros no estabais realmente gastándome una broma ese día en el restaurante, ¿verdad? He estado... viendo las cosas.- Sacudió la cabeza, dejando caer sus rizos alrededor de su rostro. -Cosas extrañas. Le pedí a Ino que saliera conmigo hoy, para que pudiéramos hablar.-

-¿Quieres hablar de este tipo de cosas en el centro comercial?-

-Yo quería un poco de normalidad, supongo, Anhelo, la normalidad ya que no estoy exactamente segura de lo que es normal ya.- Ella se quedó en silencio y estudió su vaso con serias intenciones. -Hay cosas extrañas en este mundo ¿no? Cosas que nunca hubiera soñado.-

Sasuke podía leerlo en sus ojos y en su cara; Sakura estaba haciendo grandes esfuerzos para comprender la realidad que tanto había cambiado en el último par de días y su lugar en este nuevo mundo. Lo había visto antes, las personas que luchan con el concepto que la mayoría de lo que le había dicho durante su vida no era cierto.

-Entiendo-, respondió con veracidad y tomó un trago de bourbon. -¿Puedo invitarte a otra copa?-, le preguntó, mirando a su copa vacía de cosmopolitan. Parecía arrepentida y sacudió la cabeza. -Lo siento, me reuniré con Ino pronto. Tenemos una cita para la manicura.- Ella sonrió tristemente y rodó los ojos. -Todo en el nombre de la normalidad. Ella debería llegar en cualquier momento. Después iremos a un lugar tranquilo para hablar de... todo.-

-Estoy dispuesto a discutir contigo también, Sakura.- Se inclinó hacia delante un poco. -¿Quieres cenar conmigo en algún momento de esta semana?- La pregunta estaba fuera de su boca antes de que él se diera cuenta de lo que había dicho. En ese momento vio a Ino entrar en el bar y reconocerles. -Podríamos hablar entonces-, concluyó.

Sakura sonrió. -Me encantaría-, contestó ella con una voz cálida. -Estoy libre mañana por la noche si lo deseas.-

-¿Te recojo a las ocho?-

Sakura asintió. -Lo comprobaré.-

Ino llegó y lo besó la mejilla. ―¡Sasuke ! Que bien verte.-

-Igualmente, Ino.- Sólo se veían por las mañanas en realidad. Sasuke era el maestro de Ino en sus poderes Tylwyth Teg a fin de que se tomara su lugar en la tríada Gaelan junto conShikamaru y Sai. Sakura no sabía nada de eso. Todavía no.

-Es una lástima que no podemos quedarnos y hablar más, pero la manicura espera. A menos que quieras una manicura, Sasuke?"- Preguntó con una ceja y un brillo Estaba casi tentado aunque sólo fuera para pasar más tiempo con Sakura, pero sintió que Sakura necesitaba la compañía de Ino más que la suya ahora. Sasuke se rió. -Uh, no. Gracias-

-Yo no lo creo.- Ino miró a su mejor amiga. ―¿Estás lista, Sakura?-

Sakura se levantó de su taburete y reunió sus paquetes. -Nos vemos mañana por la noche, Sasuke-

-¿Mañana por la noche?- Ino preguntó con una sonrisa. -¿Qué pasa mañana por la noche?- Sasuke la escuchado pidiendo explicaciones mientras caminaban a través de la barra hacia la puerta.

-Él me llevará a cenar,- Sakura contestó con una sonrisa.

Al salir, Ino lanzó una mirada significativa por encima del hombro a Sasuke y sonrió.

Sasuke se volvió de nuevo al bar y bebió la bebida, sumido en sus pensamientos.

Alguien se deslizó en el taburete a su lado.

-¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?"- La voz era profundo, harapiento y atormentado sonido.

Itachi.

Sasuke brevemente cerró los ojos antes de volver a mirarlo. Los ojos negros de Itachi le miraban pensativos. -Yo iba a decírtelo esta noche. Siento haber tardado tanto-

Sin decir una palabra, Itachi volvió su mirada hacia el camarero y pidió un trago de tequila. Se lo tomó rápidamente. –Mierda-, fue todo lo que dijo. Pidió otro trago, que bebió y se quedó mirando el vaso vacío. Su pelo oscuro cayó sobre sus ojos.

-Mierda-, repitió. -No puedo creerlo.-

-¿Por qué estás aquí?-

La mandíbula de Itachi estaba cerrada antes de hablar. -Lo sabía. De algún modo supe que la habías encontrado. Te he seguido hoy para saber si tenía razón-

Sasuke suspiró. -Lo siento, la mantuve para mi mismo durante este tiempo.-

-Entiendo. Realmente lo creo.- Se encogió de hombros y sonrió. -Yo habría hecho lo mismo. Sin embargo, sólo estar cerca de ella, ya ella... mierda.- Hizo una pausa. -Tengo unas poderosas ganas de darte un puñetazo en este momento, amigo.-

-Ella tiene sangre Tylwyth Teg. Apenas ha comenzado a ver duendes, pero todo es nuevo para ella y muy confuso. Es por eso que no lo te dije. Necesita tiempo-

Soltó una carcajada. –Mentira-

.Sasuke jugaba con su copa. -Sí, bueno, tal vez hubo un elemento de egoísmo allí también, pero hablo en serio. Para todos los intentos y propósitos, es humana-

-Así que, básicamente, no sabe nada de nuestra especie y es mortal.-

-Sí-.

Itachi soltó una breve risa amarga. -Así que, más allá del hecho de que hay dos hombres unidos a ella, hay algunos obstáculos-

-Para decir lo menos.-

-Tengo que cumplir con ella, hablar con ella... tocarla.-

Los celos se encendieron en Sasuke . -La invité a una cena mañana por la noche. No sería bueno si tú te presentaras. Podrías ahuyentarla. Está en una situación delicada en este momento.-

-Sasuke- Itachi permaneció en silencio durante varios minutos. -Si no deseas compartirla espera a la competencia.- Él se levantó y se fue.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_**Continuara...**_

* * *

_**Hola chic s , espero que se encuentren muy bien , pues aqui les traigo otra historia , una adaptacion para ser mas exactos, otra historia de sumision :) lo siento es que me encantan hehe en realidad ya tenia mucho tiempo con las ganas de adaptar esta historia y subirla , espero que sea de su agrado ,un saludo. **_

_**Reviews?**_

_**Lady Alraune***_


	2. Chapter 2

**_-Advertencia: Esta historia contiene lemmon _**

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Normalidad.

Esta palabra había llegado a ser su refrán interior. Incluso cuando era niña, eso era lo que quería. Pensó que finalmente la tenía, que había acabado con el caos que había sido su vida.

Pero parecía que realmente no era el caso.

Normalidad. Estabilidad. Esas cosas no estaban destinadas a ser suyas.

Aceptaría la poca normalidad que todavía tenía, pensó, y se prepararía para su cita, si es que se le podía llamar así. Sakura suponía que era una cita. La atracción entre ellos parecía ser mutua.

Ella se había sentido atraída por Sasuke desde el primer momento en que lo vio.

Alto, ancho de hombros y musculoso, ese hombre era como un dios viviente y respirando. No era sólo su cuerpo o su sexy acento galés que le derretía los huesos, era la personalidad lo que ella encontraba atractiva. Sasuke era inteligente y profundo. Alguien con quien podías tener largas conversaciones... después de que te hiciera correrte hasta las estrellas. Sasuke parecía, en una palabra, perfecto.

Sakura se miró en el espejo críticamente, y luego se puso un poco más de pintalabios. Decidió ponerse una falda roja y una top para esa noche, junto con los zapatos de tacón a juego que había comprado en e l mercadillo el día anterior. El conjunto era sexy, aunque no tan sexy. Quería impresionar a Sasuke , no que pensara que ella se lo tiraría en la primera cita.

Bueno, vale, probablemente se lo tiraría en la primera cita, pero no quería que él lo supiera.

Esto era todo maravillosamente normal. No tenía nada que ver con duendes o los Tylwyth Teg. Sólo era ella preparándose para salir. Algo que había hecho muchas veces antes. Sólo le molestaba el hecho de que la cita era con un hada de quinientos años según Ino.

Estaba tan nerviosa que sus manos temblaban cuando se aplicó un poco de gloss sobre el pintalabios. Había pasado mucho tiempo desde que había ido a una cita con alguien que realmente le gustara, al menos con un hombre como Sasuke. La mayoría de las veces quedaba con hombres con los que ella sabía que no se podía ir en serio, que sólo eran para divertirse. Las promesas no eran el objetivo de su vida. Nunca lo habían sido y probablemente nunca lo serían.

¿Y el hecho de que Sasuke no era humano? Negó con la cabeza. No iba a pensar sobre ello en ese momento.

Sasuke era el tipo de tío con el que ella se plantearía tener una relación, dejando de lado eso en lo que trataba de no pensar. A pesar de todo, no estaba segura de porqué le había dicho que sí. Ese hombre la asustaba y la excitaba al mismo tiempo. Y entonces, cuando él le había pedido una cita, ella había aceptado tan rápido que apenas se había dado cuenta de lo que había hecho.

El timbre de la puerta sonó y Sakura se asustó. Se miró en el espejo una vez más y fue a contestar.

-Sasuke- dijo dulcemente, enmascarando su nerviosismo. Guau, estaba guapísimo.

Iba vestido con un traje sastre y llevaba un abrigo negro. Su cabello azabache se encontraba desordenado y dos mechones caían grácilmente revelando la aristocrática estructura de su cara y sus intensos ojos grises. ―Estás muy guapo- dijo con una sonrisa.

Ino le había contado que él y su compañero, Itachi, eran los jefazos, los hombres responsables de la facción Galean aquí en la ciudad. Ino no había conocido a Itachi, pero Sasuke tenía el cuerpo y la cabeza para representar ese papel de líder. Era el epítome de la gracia y el poder y de él emanaba control y seguridad. Ella podía ver fácilmente por qué los hombres lo respetaban y lo obedecía.

La mirada de él la recorrió cuando ella lo llevó al cuarto de estar. Dios, él tenía un culo fantástico. -Igual que tú, Sakura, sólo que tú siempre estás guapísima-

Ella rió. -Sólo me has visto un par de veces. Deberías verme cuando me despierto por las mañanas-.Él le mantuvo la mirada especulativamente y sonrió. Ella se sonrojó, comprendiendo lo que debía estar pensando. Sasuke podría querer verla cuando se levantara... estar con ella en la cama. La excitación le subió por la espalda con ese pensamiento.

Él se inclinó e inhaló cerca de su cuello -Tu olor es tan bueno como tu aspecto-

¿Había aumentado el calor en la habitación? –Gracias-. Ella lo miró durante un momento, y luego se dirigió al armario del vestíbulo por su abrigo. -Bueno, supongo que deberíamos irnos-

Él la siguió y le ayudó a ponerse el abrigo. Su masculinidad la rodeó y casi la dejó sin respiración. Las manos de él descansaron sobre sus hombros durante un momento antes de que se apartara.

Dios, el hombre era una amenaza. La sensación de sus manos sobre ella había sido suficiente para mandarla en una espiral a todas las fantasías sexuales que había tenido con él. Había tenido unas cuantas desde que lo había conocido, cuando sólo eran ella y su vibrador.

Se dio la vuelta y lo encontró a unos pasos de ella, mirándola con una expresión intensa. Por un momento, pensó que iba a besarla. En vez de eso, él fue hasta la puerta y la mantuvo abierta para que ella pasara.

Sakura se sintió un poco decepcionada porque él no la había besado, pero no dejó que se notara. Cogió su bolso de la encimera de la cocina y caminó afuera con Sasuke detrás de ella. Salieron del edificio y entraron en el plateado BMW de Sasuke. Durante el camino hasta la ciudad, tuvieron una agradable conversación; conversación de una primera cita.

El restaurante que él había elegido era bastante caro, de alto nivel. Sakura estaba contenta de haber elegido el conjunto que llevaba. Cuando abrieron la puerta, un hombre se acercó a ellos. Era alto, con pelo negro y ojos negros.

Llevaba unos pantalones negros y una camisa de cashemir gris bajo una larga chaqueta negra.

Él hombre estaba tan bueno como Sasuke. La boca de Sakura se quedó seca, viendo cómo se aproximaba. Él caminaba con un movimiento seguro y animal.

¿Podría ser este Itachi? Se sentía como Itachi, pero ella no sabía de dónde había sacado esa conclusión.

-¡Sasuke!- dijo el hombre -¡Hey, qué bueno verte!-

Sasuke la atrajo ligeramente hacia él y dudó antes de responder -Hola, Itachi- No parecía muy entusiasta. -Sakura, éste es Itachi.-

Itachi le tendió la mano y Sakura la cogió. Su toque mandó escalofríos por su brazo siendo sincera, las vibraciones subieron por su espalda y fueron por su cuerpo. -Encantado de conocerte, Sakura-

-Itachi- Ella sonrió. -Soy Sakura Haruno- Por alguna razón se sintió impulsada a asegurarse de que él supiera su nombre completo. Era extraño que le gustara instantáneamente este hombre -He escuchado hablar mucho de ti-

Tenía la misma sensación de conocer a Itachi, igual que la tuvo con Sasuke cuando lo conoció. Era extraño. Como si lo hubiera conocido de antes y hubieran sido íntimos, pero no lo hubiera visto en mucho tiempo. Quería conocerlo mejor, mucho más íntimamente y no sólo en un nivel físico.

Sakura miró a Sasuke, sintiéndose ligeramente culpable por sentirse tan atraída hacia su amigo.

-¿De verdad?- Itachi miró a Sasuke -Me pregunto qué te habrá dicho- Sakura vio un resplandor rojo y enfadado en sus ojos durante un momento antes de que volvieran a ser negros -¿Vais a comer aquí?-

-Sí- dijo Sasuke. No dijo nada más.

Sakura se tensó y le lanzó una mirada. ¡Qué poco amable estaba siendo! -Tenemos una reserva. Estoy segura de que a Sasuke no le importará si compartimos una mesa, ¿no, Sasuke?-

Sasuke la miró y dudó, pero se recuperó al instante. -No, por supuesto que no. Eres bienvenido a compartir nuestra mesa, Itachi-

Itachi negó con la cabeza -No, no quiero ser la tercera rueda. Obviamente estáis en una cita-. Él lanzó a Sasuke una mirada hostil, luego tomó la mano de Sakura y la apretó gentilmente. Su contacto mandó escalofríos a su espina dorsal. -Espero que nos encontremos de nuevo pronto-

-Ah, yo también- Sakura consiguió decir. Se volvió a sentir culpable al sentirse tan fascinada por el amigo del hombre con el que en ese momento tenía una cita, pero no había ningún tipo de compromiso entre Sasuke y ella. A ella le gustaba Itachi, pero en este punto tenía derecho a sentirse atraída por cualquiera que le gustara.

De todas formas, ella nunca tenía compromisos. Ella tenía aventuras.

-Fantástico, Itachi. Te veo luego- dijo Sasuke mientras se la llevaba agarrándola posesivamente del brazo.

Sakura lanzó una mirada más sobre su hombro mientras Sasuke la guiaba a través de las puertas del restaurante. Itachi estaba de pie en la acera, observándola con una mirada oscura e intensa.

Estaban sentados en una mesa privada en el fondo, que estaba decorada con velas y flores. Una botella de vino tinto ya estaba dispuesta en un recipiente de metal a un lado de la mesa. Era bonito e íntimo. Obviamente, Sasuke había dispuesto que todo esto estuviera preparado antes que llegaran. Sakura estaba muy halagada porque él se había tomado la molestia.

Se sentaron. El camarero sirvió el vino para los dos y los dejó para que decidieran qué quería cenar. Sakura pidió salmón con una rica salsa de crema y verduras.

Sasuke pidió un filete de carne. –Bueno- dijo Sasuke mientras esperaban -¿Qué tal estás?-

Sakura sabía que no lo había dicho en general. Apretó los labios -Dejando de lado el hecho de que creo que me estoy volviendo loca, estoy bien-

Sakura asintió. -Me lo contó ayer. Cómo cuando empezó a tener estas habilidades, echó a todo el mundo de su lado, pensando que estaba loca. Me contó de Shikamaru y Sai y cómo la ayudaron a aceptar lo que le estaba pasando‖

Ella tembló. -Es sólo un poco... demasiado. He visto demasiados, eeeh, duendes desde la noche en el restaurante, pero supongo que he estado intentando ignorarlo todo. Es de locos y mi cabeza sólo puede soportar de uno en uno-

-Este mundo está lleno con todo tipo de cosas, Sakura, salvajes e increíbles. Si ignoras tus habilidades e ignoras la verdad, esto sólo hará las cosas más difíciles para ti a la larga. ¿Lo entiendes?-

-Sí. Yo sólo desearía tener algo de normalidad, supongo-

-Las cosas volverán a ser normales otra vez, pero será una forma diferente de normalidad, una a la que no estás acostumbrada-

Sakura rió –Supongo-

-Hay tres clases de duendes, ¿Te lo explicó Ino? -

-Un poco-

-Hay duendes de fuego, que son los sirvientes de los duendes principales. Estos son las dos primeras clases. Por último, están los duendes ambivalentes. De vez en cuando son sirvientes de los principales y de vez en cuando se hacen pasar por humanos, viven con encantamientos toda su vida-

Ella se heló -¿Por qué harían eso?-

-Los duendes y las hadas son sobrepasados en número por los humanos. No siempre fue así. Antes, este mundo perteneció a la Otra Raza. De todas formas, la guerra y las enfermedades casi nos mataron hace ya tiempo. Ahora vivimos en el mundo humano y la mayor parte de nosotros ha aprendido a vivir según las reglas humanas-

-¿Y algunos duendes y hadas se han mezclado con los humanos?-

Sasuke asintió. ―La fertilidad ha disminuido bastante en una pareja así, pero pasa. Tú eres un ejemplo. Igual que Ino-

-Pero tú eres un sangre pura. Háblame de ti-

Él se inclinó hacia ella, sus ojos negros lanzando chispas -Preferiría oír cosas sobre ti, cariño-

Sakura se encogió de hombros -Soy bastante aburrida-

Sasuke sonrió -Ahora sé que eso no es verdad. ¿Eres de la ciudad?- Ella negó con la cabeza

-Me trasladé aquí con mi madre desde California cuando era adolescente. Ella se estaba escapando de mi padre, que era un maltratador-

Ella se puso una mano sobre la boca. -Lo siento, no iba a contarte eso. Se me escapó-

-¿Por qué no ibas a contarme eso?-

-Es un poco fuerte para la primera cita, eso es todo-

Sasuke se inclinó hacia ella y le cogió la mano. Tenía la misma clase de reacción con Sasuke que con Itachi. Pequeños escalofríos de placer hicieron temblar su cuerpo cuando la tocó. -Sé que nos acabamos de conocer, pero creo que podemos saltarnos la charla vacía y ser simplemente honestos con el otro. Enfrentemos juntos la verdad-

Un parpadeo de miedo recorrió a Sakura. Guau. Sasuke estaba buscando algo serio, ¿no? Ella se lamió los labios y apartó la mirada.

Era verdad que ella se sentía muy bien con Sasuke. Tan bien que se le había escapado algo que le hacía mucho daño, algo que normalmente no se lo contaba a nadie. Eso era extraño.

-Mi madre tuvo que huir de mi padre- continuó, sin saber por qué lo hacía -Tuvimos que escondernos de él. Era muy... violento-

-¿Tuvisteis éxito? ¿Os encontró alguna vez?-

Sakura se mordió el labio y apartó la mirada, notando que sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas. -Sí, nos encontró. Así fue cómo murió mi madre. Yo tenía 18 años y había obligado a mi madre a dejar a mi padre. La convencí a que nos trasladáramos a la otra punta del país, pero nos encontró- dejó caer la mirada y observó el mantel blanco. -El, eh... se mató después. Yo estaba allí cuando pasó todo-

Sasuke acarició con su pulgar la palma de su mano para darle consuelo. -Lo siento, se que te produce mucho dolor hablar de esto. Podemos cambiar de tema si quieres-

Sakura negó con la cabeza y siguió hablando. -Estaba allí cuando pasó-, repitió e hizo una pausa -El repetía una y otra vez que la quería- Su voz se rompió cuando recordaba ese día -él le decía que la quería mientras...-

-Lo siento-

-Nunca lo hubieras adivinado si nos hubieras visto. Mis padres eran los dos profesionales. Mi madre era contable y mi padre arquitecto. La gente tiende a estereotipar a los maltratadores, pero mi padre los rompió todos- Ella negó con la cabeza. -Nunca lo hubieras adivinado-

-¿Te pegó alguna vez, Sakura?- Preguntó Sasuke dulcemente.

Ella negó -No. Mi madre siempre fue el foco de su rabia, yo no-

-Tenías 18 cuando pasó. ¿Qué hiciste después?-

-Había sido aceptada en Neville State. Entonces fui a la universidad. Acabé graduándome en psicología. Ahora aconsejo a mujeres en el refugio local- Se encogió de hombros. -No hay invertido mucho dinero, pero es lo que quiero hacer. ¿Y tú qué haces? Me explico: Sé que trabajas con Shikamaru y Sai, pero no sé cuál es exactamente tu trabajo-

-Itachi y yo dirigimos esta área-

-¿Los grandes jefes, eh?-

Él sonrió. -Somos más una especie de cargo intermedio en toda la organización. Estamos en unas pequeñas...- hizo una pausa -vacaciones de nuestras obligaciones ahora mismo. Tenemos que resolver un par de asuntos personales-

-Y… Itachi es tu compañero?-

La cara de Sasuke se endureció un poco –Sí-

-¡Interesante! Pero no parece que le tengas mucho aprecio-

Su comida llegó. Una vez que empezaron a comer. Sakura pensó que tendría un orgasmo cuando probó su delicioso salmón. Sasuke negó con la cabeza -No es que no me caiga bien. En realidad me cae muy bien, de hecho es mi mejor amigo. Es sólo que tenemos un pequeño desacuerdo-

-¿Ah, sí? ¿Y eso? Si es que no te importa que te pregunte-

-No, no pasa nada. Estamos teniendo problemas en ponernos de acuerdo en cómo manejar algo muy, muy importante para los dos. Algo muy personal.- él se encogió de hombros -Y creo que los dos nos estamos sintiendo un poco territoriales- Sakura bebió un sorbo de su vino y apareció su papel de consejera.

-Bueno, si sois amigos, y esa cosa significa tanto para vosotros, tenéis que llegar a una acuerdo. Tenéis que compartir. Tenéis que encontrar los motivos comunes y aprender a respetar las demandas de cada uno-

Sasuke arqueó una ceja. -¿Aprendiste eso en la guardería?-

Sakura rió -Es un poco elemental-

Sasuke asintió -Tienes razón. Tienes toda la razón- Él tomo de nuevo su mano entre las suyas. Su mirada se volvió seria e intensa -Me gustas mucho, Sakura-

Ella acarició su mano -Tú a mi también-

-¿Qué quieres de la vida?-

Ella sonrió. -Esa es una pregunta complicada-

-Si el dinero no fuera importante, cómo sería tu vida- Él soltó su mano y empezó a comer otra vez.

Ella hizo una pausa -¿Si todos mis sueños se convirtieran en realidad?Tendría estabilidad, normalidad. Viviría en un pueblo, en una gran cabaña rodeada de árboles y verde. Podría abrir mi propio refugio para mujeres y sacarlo adelante con ayuda de gente preparada y cariñosa- Se escogió de hombros y sonrió. -Tendría un husky. Me encantan los huskies. Quizás algunos caballos-

-Suena bien-

-Eso creo. Háblame de ti. ¿De dónde eres?-

-Soy de gales. De un pueblo muy pequeño-

-¿De verdad? ¿Hablas galés?-

Él asintió -Sí. Es el lenguaje de mis antepasados. Es importante para mí el hablar fluidamente el lenguaje de todos mis antepasados. También hablo el antiguo lenguaje de los Tylwyth Teg-

Sakura de repente pasó a estar muy interesada en su vaso de vino -Hace ya mucho tiempo que dejaste gales, ¿no?-

-Sí- respondió con cuidado -¿Te estás asustando otra vez, amor mío?-

Ella le miró -No, por supuesto que no-

-Por favor, no me mientas-

Ella se lamió los labios -Bueno, ¿puedes echarme la culpa?-

Sasuke dejó su tenedor y se inclinó hacia ella. Ella notó la mano de él cubriendo la suya y tembló de placer -Confía en mi cuando te digo que soy joven para mi raza, Sakura. No tengo canas y la última vez que lo comprobé no necesitaba viagra-

Sakura rió sorprendida, lo miró y se perdió en su caliente mirada. Dios, sentía la necesidad de comprobar esa afirmación. Su alegría murió ante esa latente mirada en los ojos de él.

Ella aclaró su garganta y apartó la mirada -Así que eres un hada de quinientos años que ha dedicado su vida a luchar contra los duendes- dijo superficialmente arqueando una ceja. -¿tienes algún hobby?-

Sasuke rió y se dejó caer en su silla -Realmente sí. Soy un fotógrafo aficionado-

-¿De verdad?-

-Comencé cuando la tecnología se estaba todavía desarrollando. Me hechizó. Todavía me hechiza-

Ella tomó un sorbo de vino -¿Por qué?-

Sasuke la miró durante un momento perdido en sus pensamientos. La forma en que la miraba hacía que su estómago diera extraños saltos y calentaba su sangre.

Había emoción en su mirada cuando la miró, una profunda emoción. Ella siempre la había notado porque siempre había estado ahí, incluso desde la primera vez que se vieron. Siempre estaba ahí cuando la miraba.

-Cuando vives tanto tiempo y has visto muchas vidas apagarse delante tuyo, cuando ves cómo la historia cambia, que los gobiernos alcanzan su límite y caen, empiezas a ver lo fatuo de las cosas. Aprendes a vivir el momento, a apreciar la belleza, no importa cómo sea de ordinaria. Los fotógrafos capturan eso. Es reconfortante-

Ella estaba perdida en su mirada, totalmente embelesada -Ya veo-replicó suavemente.

-Mira a esa pareja a nuestra derecha, por ejemplo- dijo

Sakura se volvió para ver a un hombre mayor con canas y a una señora mayor. Los anillos brillaban en sus manos y ella supuso que estaban casados.

-Mira la postura de su cuerpo. Los dos se inclinan hacia el otro, inmersos en la sonrisa del otro, palabras y ojos. ¿Cuándo tiempo llevan casados? ¿Un día? ¿Cuarenta años? No lo sabemos. Todo lo que sabemos es que se aman. Este restaurante parece que casi no existe para ellos. Todo lo que existe es el otro-

De repente la escena, que parecía poco importante, parecía increíblemente íntima como su hubiera pillado a la pareja desnuda. Sakura apartó la mirada y se volvió a Sasuke. Él había visto esplendor y verdad en lo más ordinario y había conseguido que ella lo viera también.

Sasuke mantuvo su mirada durante unos latidos antes de hablar -¿Lo ves? Belleza-

Sakura entendió que no estaba sólo hablando de la escena que le había enseñado. -¿Quieres que nos vayamos?- le preguntó con una voz grave que sonaba como terciopelo líquido resbalando por su piel.

Sakura asintió con dificultad.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Como en una película, entraron por la puerta de la casa besándose. Ella no tenía bastante de su sabor, de la sensación de sus manos en ella. Torpemente, riendo, se desnudaron el uno al otro. No había forma de que llegaran a una cama.

Sakura sólo vislumbró parcialmente el cuarto de estar de Sasuke hasta que llegaron al sofá. Fijarse en la decoración en la semioscuridad no era su prioridad en ese momento pero parecía decorado con gusto y dinero. De eso ella sí que se dio cuenta.

Finalmente consiguió desabrochar los botones de la camisa de Sasuke y casi ronroneó cuando pasó sus manos por los duros y calientes músculos de su pecho.

Los dedos de él tentaron el cierre frontal de su sujetador.

-No deberíamos estar haciendo esto- susurró Sasuke.

-Lo sé- Respondió sin respiración mientras él la acostaba en el sofá. -Esto es una locura. Casi no te conozco-

-Hay muchas cosas a tener en cuenta- dijo Sasuke besándola. -Hay... otras personas en las que pensar. Lo estoy haciendo mal, pero por Dios no puedo parar- Él finalmente desabrocho su sujetador y se metió un pezón en la boca.

Sakura se arqueó de placer al sentir sus labios rodeando esa parte tan sensitiva de su cuerpo. Lo lavó con la lengua mientras le quitaba la falda roja, luego suspiró y le dio al otro pezón el mismo tratamiento. De repente ella perdió la habilidad de tener pensamientos coherentes.

Dejaron de hablar.

De alguna forma se quitaron la mayor parte de la ropa, la importante. El precioso top rojo de Miranda estaba desabrochado y abierto pero aún lo llevaba puesto.

Todavía llevaba sus zapatos de tacón. La camisa de Sasuke también estaba abierta y sin quitar.

Nada de eso importaba ahora. Toda la realidad de Sakura se centraba en sentir su cuerpo caliente, duro y suave tocando su piel. Le recorrió el cuerpo con las manos, explorando la forma en que los músculos de su espalda se hinchaban cuando se movía, sus caderas delgadas y sus fuertes muslos.

Joder, ella quería chupar cada pulgada de él, adorarlo.

Sasuke fue depositando besos hasta su estómago y le separó los muslos. Ella metió sus dedos entre su pelo azabache. Despacio, suavemente él recorrió con su lengua la parte interior de su muslo, directo hacia la tierna parte donde se encontraba con su sexo. Sakura ya estaba excitada, y esto sólo echó leña al fuego. La atormentó un poco más, y luego deslizó su lengua para chupar su clítoris. Estaba hinchado y sensitivo.

Sakura gimió gravemente mientras Sasuke la chupaba.

-Sakura, sabes exactamente como imaginaba- gruñó Sasuke . Le abrazó sus piernas con sus fuertes manos y pegó su boca a ella para saborearla más profundamente.

Sakura se arqueó cuando Sasuke la lamió desde el ano hasta el clítoris con largas lamidas de su lengua. Dios, había tenido muchísimo tiempo para saber cómo chupar a una mujer y lo había aprendido bien. El separó sus labios internos con los pulgares y lavó el verdadero centro de ella, introduciendo su lengua en su apretada y excitada entrada.

-Sasuke- dijo Sakura con voz grave mientras él la jodía suavemente, entrando y saliendo de la forma en que lo haría su polla. Él subió un poco y metió el clítoris hinchado en su boca para masajearlo. Sus dedos reemplazaron a la lengua dentro de ella, empujándola a un orgasmo estremecedor. Ella podía sentirse mojada en sus muslos, lanzando un torrente a los folladores dedos de él.

-Cabalga mis dedos, amor- su voz vino desde la oscuridad. Estaba increíblemente excitado, su voz grave y espesa -Quiero verte-

Ella movió las caderas, e hizo lo que él le había pedido, deslizándose arriba y abajo en sus dedos mientras él miraba. Su respiración era el único sonido en la habitación junto con el suave sonido de su coño que no quería abandonar la penetración en ninguno de sus movimientos.

Nunca había estado tan desesperada por un hombre en su vida. Nunca había estado tan excitada. Haría cualquier cosa por tenerlo en su interior. El sentido común hizo acto de presencia pero en seguida lo desechó. Dios, ella lo quería ahora.

-Sasuke... condón- consiguió decir -Por favor-

Él paró y la miró. Las sombras de la habitación jugaron sobre su bella cara. -No es necesario, amor mío. No con mi raza-

Ella se lamió los labios y asintió. Él se arrastró sobre su cuerpo, enroscó sus dedos en su nuca y acercó su boca a la de ella -Te deseo- gruñó -Más que a nada. Nada puede parar esto ahora-

Ella ni siquiera podía vocalizar las palabras para darle la razón.

Él rozó sus labios tiernamente, acariciándolos. Entonces acarició su mejilla y tomó su boca, separando sus labios e introduciendo su lengua para planear y frotarla sensualmente contra la de ella. Ella pudo saborear su propio sabor.

Él introdujo sus manos bajo sus caderas y la arrastró bajo él, dejándola con el culo en el límite del sofá. Era de la altura perfecta, y él se arrodilló en el suelo delante de ella. La dulce cabeza de su polla empujó la entrada de su coño. Sakura empujó sus caderas hacia delante, deseándolo dentro de ella, queriendo ser empalada. La penetró con un lento golpe, empujando la cabeza dentro de la entrada.

Ella jadeó cuando su amplitud estiró sus músculos.

-Dios, eres estrecha, amor- Murmuró Sasuke contra sus labios -¿Hace cuánto que no..?-

Su voz parecía seda en su piel, haciéndola estremecerse -U-Un tiempo. ¿Por qué?... ¿Es malo?-

-Oh, no. No es malo. Eres dulce, caliente y dulce- Él gruñó. -Eres perfecta, estrecha y excitada. Jodidamente perfecta-

Sasuke se introdujo por a poco, dejándola tener lentamente cada pulgada de él.

Sakura quería gritar. Él la llenaba tanto, expandiéndole los músculos y poseyéndola completamente. Ella movió las caderas, deseando todo de él en ese mismo instante, más rápido y más duro, pero Sasuke se mantuvo quieto. Él salió hacia afuera, asegurándose que ella estaba lo suficientemente lubricada, lo estaba, y entonces volvió a penetrarla. Al final, estaba ajustado contra ella hasta la base de su polla.

Sasuke se quedo así, completamente hundido dentro de su cuerpo y la miró en la media luz. Sakura pensó que se perdería en sus ojos. Él alcanzó un zarcillo de su pelo y lo apartó de su cara con un gesto tan amoroso y cariñoso que se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas. Sasuke besó su frente y luego bajó, la besó posesivamente en los labios, tomando su boca con una agresividad que hizo que Sakura volviera a llenarse de crema y gimiera.

Entonces la cogió por el trasero y empezó a moverse.

Sakura jadeó y le pegó en el hombro con el puño. -Sí- siseó -Dios, esto es lo que quería-

Sasuke gruñó y empezó a penetrarla más duro y más rápido. Sakura no podía pensar, no podía hablar. La sensación de su polla larga y ancha dentro de ella era más de lo que podía soportar.

-Me corro- susurró. El orgasmo se deslizó por su cuerpo, constriño y preparado para explotar. Echó la cabeza atrás y gruñó -¡No pares. No pares!-

-Ni de coña- masculló Sasuke.

El orgasmo llegó desde lo más profundo de ella. Sobrepasó todo. Podía sentir los músculos de su coño temblando con convulsiones alrededor de Sasuke , ordeñándolo. Las olas de placer la llenaron y le quitaron la respiración. No podía gritar, no podía gemir, no podía hacer nada salvo perderse en ellas. Sakura nunca había experimentado un placer sexual tan grande en su vida.

Sasuke gimió y echó la cabeza atrás. Ella sintió su polla sacudiéndose dentro de ella cuando se corrió. Era tan erótico, tan increíblemente erótico mirar a este hombre correrse dentro de ella. Adoraba saber que le había dado tanto placer como él a ella.

Se quedaron enredados el uno en el otro, respirando con dificultad. Sakura podía sentir cómo temblaba ella misma, no sólo por el esfuerzo físico sino por el placer que había experimentado. Su cuerpo todavía se estremecía por él.

Sasuke encontró su boca y la besó profundamente mientras acariciaba su cuerpo con sus grandes y hábiles manos, consiguiendo que ella jadeara y temblara. Se revolcaron en las secuelas de su orgasmo conjunto, unidos por la boca y los sexos. Él todavía no había salido de ella y Sakura podía sentir sus músculos ondulándose alrededor de su polla.

Sin decir una palabra, él la abrazó, depositando besos en sus mejillas y garganta. Saciada y profundamente contenta, lo abrazó buscando su calor. Con cuidado, él le quitó el resto de la ropa, su camisa, el sujetador y los tacones.

Ella se sentó y empujó su camisa por sus hombros, luego dejó que sus dedos resbalaran por su maravilloso pecho y sus abdominales de tableta de chocolate.

Ella siempre se había vuelto loca por los acentos y un pecho bonito. Sasuke tenía las dos cosas.

-Fue increíble- Murmuró Sasuke.

-Sí-Él la besó largamente y guió la mano de ella a su polla. Se estaba poniendo dura otra vez. -Te deseo de nuevo. Te quedas a pasar la noche-

Ella se mordió el labio -Oh, bueno, no quiero irme ahora, si es lo que te preocupa-

Quedarse toda la noche... no estaba segura de que pudiera hacerlo. Sakura tembló al sentir el aire frío tocar su piel desnuda.

Sasuke tomó su mano de su pecho, besó sus dedos y se puso de pie. Cogió una manta de detrás del sofá y la tapó. Era suave y el aroma de Sasuke se desprendía de ella. Jadeando, Sakura se intentó esconder en el sofá.

-Espera un momento- dijo él

Oh, ella tuvo una fantástica visión cuando él se marchó. Dejó caer su cabeza hacia un lado y lo admiró.

Él volvió con dos vasos de champán y una larga almohada. Deslizó la almohada por detrás de ella y él se colocó a su lado debajo de la manta. Ya había troncos en la chimenea. Él los miró y empezaron a arder.

-Joder- dijo Sakura. Al ver eso, ya no se le ocurría ninguna conversación inteligente.

-Una de las mejores cosas de estar contigo es que puedo ser yo mismo-

-Entonces, ¿puedes hacer magia?‖

-Soy un Tylwyth Teg puro, Sakura . Puedo hacer magia, aunque cada uno de nosotros puede hacer cosas diferentes. Tiene que ver sobre todo con la genética. Algunas habilidades pueden ser aprendidas también‖

-Ino dijo que Shikamaru no era completamente Tylwyth Teg y que no podía hacer magia. Dijo que Sai no era en absoluto Tylwyth Teg. Que era en parte un cambia formas... de ascendencia dragón. Parece tan irreal, y casi puedo catalogarlo como locura, y entonces veo una de estas cosas o tú haciendo arder algo sin necesidad de tocarlo- Ella hizo una pausa y sonrió -Aunque tú encendiste un fuego en mi antes de que me tocaras-

-¿Sí?-

-Era la forma en que me mirabas- Ella se estremeció -Desde el primer día me mirabas como si me desearas- Ella negó con la cabeza -No, ni siquiera eso. Me mirabas como si ya fuera tuya-

Sasuke se quedó quieto un momento.

-¿Por qué lo hacías?- presionó ella.

Sasuke cogió su vaso y tomó un largo sorbo de champán. Dejó el vaso y la miró -Porque tú eres mía, Sakura. Mía en un sentido muy simple. Quizás lo supe de alguna forma desde el primer momento en que te vi

Sakura tragó saliva con dificultad y apartó la mirada. De vez en cuando el compromiso se sentía como una soga apretándose alrededor de su cuello. Incluso aunque sabía que la vida de su madre no era la suya, las imágenes del pasado invadían su mente. A pesar de que había procesado lo que había pasado, los fantasmas seguían persiguiéndola.

Ella rió forzada. -Pareces muy seguro de ti mismo, tío. Quiero decir, el sexo ha sido espectacular, pero...-

-Hay cosas que no sabes, Sakura-

-¿Más cosas?- Sakura tomó un largo sorbo de su champán. Lo necesitaba. Estaba frío, dulce y un poco ácido.

-¿Cuánto te contó Ino de la relación que tiene con Shikamaru y Sai?-

Sakura se tomó un momento para reflexionar -Dijo que tenían mucho en común. Dijo que compartían muchas cosas, ellos tres, debido a sus habilidades-

-¿Eso fue todo?-

-Sí. Ella no es el tipo de persona que te cuenta todo de buenas a primeras. No me contó la parte íntima. Eso es privado-

Sasuke rió, y luego juró suavemente en un lenguaje que ella no entendió -Obviamente, ella me dejó a mí esa parte- murmuró.

-¿Qué? ¿Qué parte?- Él se dio la vuelta y cogió el vaso de su mano para dejarlo en el suelo. Sakura lo miró confundida. Él le devolvió la mirada de esa forma inquietante y adorable que siempre utilizaba con ella. –Sakura , esto está yendo mucho más deprisa de lo que yo quería. Hay cosas que tengo que contarte y es mejor no aplazarlas-

-Bien, vale-

-Cuando me conociste, ¿qué pensaste?-

Ella sonrió y apartó la mirada. Tío bueno a las dos, eso es lo que pensó. Ahora, era más que sólo una atracción superficial. Siempre lo había sido. -Bueno, aparte de la atracción física, sentía de alguna manera que te había conocido antes, o que ya nos conocíamos de hace mucho tiempo. Quería estar contigo, conocerte. Pero no de manera poco profunda, quería estar contigo. Quería compartir cosas sobre mi contigo, cosas que normalmente nunca cuento- Ella tembló. -Mi reacción fue extraña, pero me pediste honestidad en el restaurante. Te la estoy dando-

-Hay una razón para que te sientas así respecto a mí, Sakura. Ahora te pido otra vez honestidad brutal. ¿Cómo te sentiste cuando conociste a Itachi esta tarde?-

Ella frunció el ceño. No sabía hacia dónde iba esto -Eeeeh, ¿De verdad?-

Sasuke asintió. -Puedes decir lo que quieras, no vas a herir mis sentimientos-

-Vale. Al principio, pensé que era uno de los tíos más calientes que había conocido, quizás si no te contamos a ti. Después de eso, me sentí de la misa forma que contigo. Sentí un anhelo de conocerlo mejor, una profunda necesidad. Cuando nos dejó, yo me quedé... decepcionada-

Ella se mordió el labio. ¿Realmente lo había dicho en voz alta? Sakura miró a Sasuke a la cara buscando signos de enfado.

Sasuke sólo sonrió y asintió -Sí. No estoy sorprendido de que te sintieras así. Gracias por ser honesta-

-¿Qué quieres decir?- preguntó irritada. Él le estaba escondiendo algo. -¡Ve directo en vez de bailar alrededor si es que tienes que decir algo!-

-De acuerdo- suspiró. -Te mereces honestidad. Tú eres mi pareja. No sólo eres mi pareja, también eres la pareja de Itachi.-

Sakura se quedó callada, procesando lo que él le acababa de decir. Después se rió a carcajadas -Me estás tomando el pelo. ¿Pareja? ¿Qué somos... amigos en alguna parte de Australia... o animales?-

-No somos animales, somos Tylwyth Teg. ¿Puedo explicarlo?-

Sakura estaba ocupada bebiéndose a tragos los que quedaba de champán. Ella movió las manos animándole a continuar, sin estar segura de cuántas revelaciones más podría soportar. Su realidad había cambiado demasiado. -Los Tylwyth Teg y los OtraRaza que se alían a nuestra causa trabajan en grupos de tres. Al principio, los físicos Tylwyth encontraron a dos individuos que estaban unidos místicamente, por ejemplo, Shikamaru y Sai , o yo e Itachi. Esta unión va más allá de simple compatibilidad. Va mucho más profundo que eso. Realmente es una compatibilidad del patrón en nuestros espíritus-

-Entonces, ¿sois como... amantes?-

Sasuke negó con la cabeza -No, ni yo ni Itachi, ni Shikamaru ni Sai. A pesar de que ha pasado con algunas parejas del mismo sexo. De todas formas, hay un tercero. De vez en cuando ese tercero se encuentra al momento, y de vez en cuando lleva décadas encontrarlo. Los físicos encontraron a Ino para Shikamaru y Sai- Hizo una pausa. -Pero yo te encontré a ti-

-¿Entonces en como un servicio místico de citas?-

Sasuke rió -No, realmente no es así.-

-Déjame decirlo a las bravas. Tú me encontraste para ti y... ¿para Itachi?- Dijo insegura, con miedo.

-Unidos como un tríada, seremos más fuertes y más poderosos. Así es en mi raza. ¿Sabes todos los significados de la palabra tríada? Significa a tres personas o cosas que están conectadas entre sí, pero también significa tres notas musicales- Hizo una pausa. -Nosotros tres juntos seríamos una armonía-

Sakura comprendió que estaba agarrando el vaso con tanta fuerza que podía romperlo. Lo dejó en la alfombra a su lado -Entonces, ¿qué pensaría Itachi de lo que ha pasado entre nosotros?-

La boca de Sasuke tembló cuando apartó la mirada. -Va a estar muy enfadado conmigo, y va a estar celoso-

Sakura se quedó sentada un momento, intentando encontrar una forma de manejar todo esto. Con todo lo que le había pasado en el último par de días, esto era la guinda de la tarta de su mundo tan cambiado.

-Entonces- comenzó ―¿Esto es lo que tienen Ino , Shikamaru y Sai ?-

-Sí-

-Entonces en teoría soy la elegida para estar contigo y con Itachi… con los dos. ¿Quizás incluso juntos? ¿Al mismo tiempo?-

-Eso depende de ti-

-¿Habrá... amor?-

-Normalmente sí-, dijo con cuidado -En una pareja o un trío cuando hay atracción sexual, hay un amor profundo y un increíble compromiso-

Eso era demasiado para que ella pudiera aceptarlo en ese momento.

No sólo el mundo ya no era lo que había conocido, ni siquiera sabía su lugar en él. Esa normalidad y estabilidad que había estado intentando conseguir tan duramente durante toda su vida se le había escurrido entre los dedos tan rápido que no podía ni siquiera agarrar un poquito de ella.

Y para culminar, si es que eso no era suficiente, no sólo tenía a un hombre diciéndole que tenía derechos sobre ella, sino dos. Sakura se estremeció. Ni siquiera estaba preparada para comprometerse con un solo hombre...

Sakura apartó la manta, se levantó y buscó sus ropas. -Tengo que irme-

Sasuke se levantó. Sakura intentó no mirarlo completamente desnudo. Incluso flácido su polla era preciosa y las líneas de su cuerpo pedían ser exploradas.

Qué lástima que la estuviera presionando tanto.

Confusión y miedo se leían claramente en sus ojos; intentó no mirarle mientras se vestía. -No te vayas, Sakura- dijo.

-Tengo que hacerlo-

-No tienes tu coche. Deja que te lleve a casa-

-¡No!- Se volvió hacia él. –No. Le diré al portero que me llame a un taxi- Sakura cogió su bolso y, mientras se abrochaba la falda, caminó hacia la puerta.

-Sakura, por favor, espera-Ella negó con la cabeza. Alcanzó la puerta y se volvió hacia él antes de abrirla. -Eres un tío fantástico, Sasuke . Me gustas mucho‖-Su voz se rompió. -Esto es demasiado para mi ahora mismo. ¿Me darás tiempo?-

Sasuke sólo la miraba. No dijo una palabra.

Ella lo dejó así

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

_**Tylwyth Teg es el nombre más usual para designar a las hadas galesas.**_

_**Fae : Hadas**_

_**hola , aqui de nuevo con otro cap :) espero que esten muy bien :) **_

_**Reviews?**_

_**Lady Alraune***_


	3. Chapter 3

Sasuke entró en su apartamento a oscuras y dejó las llaves en el multicolor tazón de cerámica cerca de su contestador automático. No tenía mensajes. Habían pasado tres días y no sabía nada de Sakura..

Maldito.

El pelo a lo largo de los brazos y en la parte posterior de su cuello le hormigueó, haciéndole saber que no estaba solo. Sacudió la cabeza y su mirada se centró en una forma oscura, sentada en una silla en la sala.

-¡Maldito te acostaste con ella!- la voz de enojado, vino de bajo de Itachi.

-Itachi…-

Itachi estaba fuera de la silla y encima de él antes de que pudiera pronunciar las palabras siguientes. Sasuke se golpeó la espalda contra la mesa del teléfono bajo el peso de Itachi.

Itachi lo agarró de la camisa y lo arrastró contra su pecho. -¡Maldito te acostaste con ella, cabrón!- Itachi gruñó y dio un puñetazo en la cara a Sasuke. Un blanco cegador de dolor caliente floreció en el pómulo y en la sien. El sabor de la sangre cobriza en la lengua

La rabia estalló en Sasuke. En un arranque de fuerza, empujó a Itachi atrás y gruñó: -Hie beaucahm! ¡Basta ya!- No tenía ningún sentido luchar. Estaban igualados en la mayoría de los aspectos, mágicamente y físicamente. Sería un empate. No tenía sentido. De todos modos, él no quería luchar contra su mejor amigo.

Itachi se calmó ante el uso de la lengua antigua. Se retiró con cautela, y una expresión de violencia en su rostro. -Puedo sentir la emoción residual de aquí. Sé que lo hicisteis"-

Sasuke se llevó una mano a la cara con dolor. –Sí- dijo con calma. -Me acosté con ella. Lo siento, pero yo no me arrepiento-

Observó a Itachi con inquietud. Nunca había visto a su compañero de esta manera. Itachi parecía hervir de rabia y frustración. -Necesitas librarte de toda esta mierda por un rato, amigo-, gruñó. -Te estás poniendo muy posesivo-.

Sasuke negó con la cabeza, con cuidado de tocarse la mejilla donde estaba seguro de que el golpe ya estaba amoratándose. -Ella no está lista para nosotros, Itachi. No tanto para nosotros, ciertamente no los dos juntos.-

-¡Joder!-

Sasuke miró, medio divertido, medio cabreado. -¿Perdón?-

-Me estás diciendo que la deje y darte más tiempo a solas con ella.-

Sasuke suspiró. -Mira, Itachi. Le hablé de la unión y huyó de mi apartamento como si le acabara de decir que iba a morir de cáncer o algo así.-

-Se lo contaste después de acostarte con ella.-

-¡Céntrate, Itachi! Te estás perdiendo el punto. Sí, se lo dije después de acostarme con ella. Mi cuento de la unión de los Otra Raza la asustó. El conjunto la asustó aún contándoselo a trozos, especialmente la parte donde le dije que estaba unida a los dos y probablemente el amor y el compromiso que sigue a eso-

-Joder-

-Sí-. Suspiró. -Joder. Ella no me ha llamado en tres días. -

Itachi se acercó y se dejó caer en el sofá. -¿Y ahora qué?-

Sasuke encendió las luces con su mente, bañando de colores crema y azul la sala de estar con un suave resplandor. -Ahora, la vas a ver. Tal vez tus encantos sean más convincentes que los míos.-

Itachi le lanzó una mirada obscena.

-Lo digo en serio, Itachi. Estoy retrocediendo, dándote espacio para conquistar- Hizo un gesto con la mano. -Entonces, ve...woo.- La idea de Itachi con Sakura le hizo apretar los dientes con fuerza, aparecieron los celos, pero tenía que controlarlos. No podían hacerlo. Suspiró y se tocó la cara. -Eso es lo que quieres, ¿verdad?-

-Sí-

-Ve a verla mañana en el trabajo. Ella tiene que estar sintiendo un poco el vínculo. Sé que le atrae todo de nosotros. No creo que te rechace-

Itachi sonrió con arrogancia. -Ella no me rechazará.-

Sasuke sonrió a pesar de sí mismo. -Bueno, si estás tan seguro, ve a buscarla. Pero no la fuerces demasiado, ¿eh?-

Itachi se levantó y empezó a caminar hacia la puerta. Se volvió antes de irse. -Lo siento por el puñetazo-

-Hey, créeme, dormir con Sakura valió la pena.-

La rabia pasó brevemente por cara de Itachi, entonces se volvió y se fue.

Sasuke se entró un rato en la sala de enfermería con una hinchazón en su cara y tratando de no pensar en las manos de Itachi en Sakura, sus suspiros, sus gemidos, sus manos en él...y falló.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sakura cogió su bolso del chico joven que estaba en el final de la caja, dio las gracias entre dientes y caminó hacia la salida. Caminaba con la cabeza baja, sumida en sus pensamientos. Ella estaba en su descanso y tenía varias citas más de asesoramiento por la tarde. No se sentía en su mejor momento, sin embargo, y tenía la intención de tomarse el resto del día libre. Sus clientes se merecían más de lo que ella se sentía capaz de dar hoy, pero no tenían a nadie, sólo a ella. En realidad, debería tratar de intentarlo.

Un hombre se paró delante suyo y ella levantó la cabeza para rodearlo. Sus ojos se abrieron y dejó caer su bolso. Las latas de sopa y todo lo que había comprado se desperdigaron en el suelo.

Duende.

El duende la miró confuso por un momento ante lo ocurrido. Él sonrió, mostrando los dientes ennegrecidos. -Puedes verme-, murmuró. -Mi verdadero yo.-

Un empleado se apresuró a ayudarla a recoger sus cosas. -No sé de qué está hablando. Usted sólo me sorprendió.-

-Lo siento-, murmuró el duende mientras se arrodillaba para ayudar al empleado. Ella realmente necesita aprender a dejar de tirar las cosas cada vez que veía un duende. Se estaba convirtiendo en un fenómeno frecuente en estos días.

-Bieeeen-, dijo el duende arrastrando las palabras.

Sakura hizo una pausa en el proceso de recolección de latas y se quedó mirando al suelo, mientras el duende se alejaba, riendo suavemente.

-¡Qué idiota,- dijo el empleado que le entregó la bolsa llena. -Él hizo que se te cayera la bolsa y luego se rió de ello-

Le dirigió al empleado una sonrisa forzada. -Sí, lo que es un idiota-, mostrándose de acuerdo con voz temblorosa. Cogió la bolsa e hizo una retirada precipitada al otro lado de la calle hasta el centro.

Hinata, la voluntaria del mostrador, la llamó a través de la puerta de seguridad. Se abría a una gran sala común con sofás y una televisión. En la parte posterior del edificio había habitaciones donde las mujeres y sus hijos residían, una sala de juegos y una cafetería. Sakura se dirigió hacia las oficinas fuera de la sala común. Tuvo tiempo para tomar un aperitivo antes de su próxima cita.

Ella apenas había terminado de lavar el suelo de su último pedazo de sándwich con un poco de agua, cuando oyó un tímido golpe en la puerta. Sakura miró su reloj y frunció el ceño. No era el todavía turno de su próxima cita. –Pase-, gritó.

Haku, una de las mujeres que buscaban refugio en el centro, entró. -Hola, Señorita Haruno..

-Hola, Haku. ¿Qué pasa?-

Haku retorcía las manos delante de ella. -¿Tienes un minuto para hablar?-

-Claro. Siéntate-

Haku se sentó en el borde del gastado sofá verde frente al escritorio de Sakura. La mujer simplemente la miraba inquieta, como un animal salvaje a punto de huir.

-Ha estado dando vueltas, Señorita Haruno,- dijo con voz temblorosa. Sus ojos castaños estaban muy abiertos y sus manos estaban blancas en su regazo.

-Pendiente alrededor del centro, en la calle-

Sakura no tiene que preguntarle sobre quien hablaba. -Está bien. ¿Cuántas veces lo has visto?- Las órdenes de alejamiento con frecuencia significaban poco para esposos como éstos.

-Ayer por la mañana. Yo no fui a trabajar porque tenía miedo de que estuviera ahí... vigilándome. Y he vuelto a verlo hoy-. Aspiró ruidosamente. -Está ahí ahora-terminó con una ráfaga de aire exhalado.

-Está bien, Haku. Estás a salvo aquí.- Cogió el teléfono. -Voy a llamar a Kakashi. Va a ir abajo y encargarse de él.- Kakashi era uno de los policías que regularmente mantenían un ojo en el centro. La policía no podía estar aquí las veinticuatro horas del día, pero la estación estaba en la misma calle. Tendrían a un policía aquí en algún momento.

Apenas acababa de marcar el número cuando se oyó el revuelo que procedía de la zona de recepción.

-¡Haku!- Gritó un hombre.

Haku se puso rígida. -¡Oh, Dios! Es Zabuza.-

El intercomunicador de su escritorio sonó. –Sakura-, se oyó la voz de Hinata. -Tenemos un problema-

-Estoy llamando a la policía ahora-, respondió ella.

Rápidamente, Sakura le dijo a la policía que se necesitaba a alguien en este momento y colgó el teléfono. Se volvió a Haku. -Tú te quedas aquí, ¿de acuerdo?-

Haku asintió.

Sakura se dio la vuelta y se fue rápidamente a la zona de recepción. Su pulso aumentó furiosamente. Esto no pasaba a menudo, pero cuando lo hacía...

Abrió la puerta de seguridad para encontrar a Hinata de pie en el mostrador parecía sumamente molesta. Sakura respiró hondo cuando vio al hombre.

Zabuza era el duende de la tienda de antes.

Ella dominó su reacción lo mejor que pudo ante esa terrible sorpresa. En un puño, Zabuza llevaba algunas flores. Probablemente había estado en la tienda para comprarlas. Tras él, Sakura pudo ver que había tirado un soporte de papeles y folletos educativos. Eso había sido alboroto que había oído.

-¿Tú?-, Dijo el duende. -¿Tú eres la maldita consejera que ha estado diciéndole a mi Haku que no volviera a mi casa?- Dio un paso amenazador hacia ella.

Mierda. Todo lo que tenía que hacer era aguantar hasta que los policías llegaran hasta aquí. No sería mucho tiempo.

-Haku está tomando sus propias decisiones ahora-, Sakura respondió de manera constante, sintiendo una oleada de ira y el aumento del miedo a través de su cuerpo. -Tienes que salir. Ahora.- El truco no era entablar conversación con él, sólo convencerle para que abandonara. Firmeza.

-No, yo no me voy hasta que vea a Haku. Ella me necesita. La amo.-

Sakura recordó que Haku había llegado a ellos, magullada, con vendajes de hospital. Ella había tenido una historia bastante larga en la sala de emergencias local, muchas caídas accidentales y misteriosos accidentes perjudiciales. Haku había tenido miedo de que Zabuza finalmente la matara, por lo que había venido al centro. Ella expresó su temor a Zabuza, pero absolutamente ninguna intención de volver con él. Zabuza había golpeado todo el amor de esa relación.

Haku quería una vida nueva, una nueva vida libre de temor, igual que la que la madre de Sakura había querido, pero que nunca había logrado. Sakura haría todo lo posible para asegurarse de que Haku la tuviera.

Zabuza dio otro paso hacia ella y Sakura dijo una pequeña oración para que los policías llegaran muy pronto. Había realizado clases de defensa personal, pero no quería tener que utilizar lo que había aprendido... especialmente no con un duende. ¿Cómo de fuerte era de todas formas? Tenía un presentimiento de que mucho más fuerte que un ser humano.

-¡Perra, dejar de mirar a la puerta y empieza a mirarme a mi!- Gruñó.

-Maldito vago- Zabuza corrió hacia a ella y Sakura, esquivó a un lado, evitándolo.

Fue hacia ella otra vez, cogiéndola de la cintura y la apretó contra su pecho.

Todo lo que Sakura había aprendido salió entonces a la palestra. Ella le clavó el codo de nuevo duro y afilado en sus costillas. Zabuza gruñó y la liberó. Ella se volvió y le dio un puñetazo en la nuez antes de que pudiera reaccionar. Él se atragantó y retrocedió, con la mano en la garganta.

Dio un paso atrás, respirando con dificultad y agitación. Era bueno ver que las técnicas funcionaban en los duendes. Sin embargo, le dolía mucho la mano.

Captó un movimiento por el rabillo del ojo y vio a un hombre vestido con un largo abrigo negro en la habitación. Al principio pensó que era un policía, pero los policías no vestían de negro con abrigos largos y botas de cuero. Luego reconoció a Itachi.

Itachi aferró a Zabuza más rápido de lo que pudo percibir y fuertemente agarrando al duende lo llevó a la puerta. Oyó un gruñido parejo que fue rápidamente ahogado por sirenas. Sakura, echó una mirada a Hinata, que estaba blanca y temblando, y luego fue a la puerta. En el momento en que Sakura salió, la policía estaba allí, acabando con la lucha.

La policía tenía a dos hombres bajo custodia. Zabuza estaba luchando contra dos policías, pero Itachi no se estaba resistiendo a Kakashi, que lo retuvo por el brazo.

-Espera,- Sakura pidió a Kakashi cuando ella corrió a ellos. -Que no se vaya. Sólo intentaba ayudarme.-

Kakashi soltó a Itachi. -¿Qué pasó, Sakura?-

-Ese hombre, su nombre es Zabuza Momochi. Estaba tratando de ponerse en contacto con su esposa, quien esta ahora con nosotros. Él es abusivo y beligerante y me agarró con la intención de hacerme daño-.

-¿Quieres presentar cargos?-

Echó un vistazo a Zabuza, que echaba chispas por los ojos. -Oh, sí.- Ella le respondió. -Lo haré. No hay duda de eso.-

Kakashi se balanceó sobre sus talones. -Muy bien. Vamos a detención cabrón, por ahí. Ven a la estación, tan pronto como sea posible.-

Sakura asintió con voz temblorosa y observó a Kakashi esposar a Zabuza mientras le leían sus derechos. Zabuza mantuvo su amenazadora mirada centrada en ella todo el tiempo.

Ella sintió la cálida mano de Itachi en el brazo. -Vamos. No me gusta la forma en que te está mirando.- Su toque tembló a través de su cuerpo y se rompió el trance en el que había caído.

Sakura lo miró. -Gracias.- Ella respiró hondo al ver un corte sangrante sobre su ojo.

-No necesitas darme las gracias. Me alegro de la policía llegara cuando lo hizo. Tenía una poderosa necesidad de matar a ese duende por poner sus manos sobre ti. -

Él la llevó hacia la entrada del centro. Zabuza comenzó a gritarles obscenidades. -¡Ni siquiera sabes lo que eres, perra!-, Gritó.

Sakura se estremeció e Itachi la hizo pasar por la puerta rápidamente.

-¿Viste lo que era?-, Preguntó al entrar en el centro. Hinata estaba ocupada recogiendo todos los folletos del suelo. Sakura cerró la puerta para que Hinata no alucinara.

-Sí,- dijo, mirando a Hinata y cortándola a mitad de frase. –Bastardo-

Sakura se quedó con la boca abierta cuando vio el ramo de flores aplastadas en el suelo. Las recogió y lo tiró en el bote de basura cerca del mostrador.

Sakura se dio la vuelta. -Hinata, este es un amigo mío, Itachi-

Hinata le dio una vez más y arqueó una ceja. -Encantada de conocerte, Itachi, y hey, gracias por tu ayuda.-

-No ha sido nada-, respondió. Él sonrió y enviando mariposas a través del estómago de Sakura. Su sonrisa revelaba unos dientes blancos y rectos e hizo que sus ojos brillaran. -Tengo que decir que fue un placer, la verdad.-

-Tengo que bajar y presentar cargos contra él en la estación de policía-, dijo Sakura a Hinata.

-Yo voy contigo-, respondió Itachi. Ella se volvió y miró a su frente.

-Necesitas que te miren eso. Parece que necesita puntos de sutura.-

-Me voy contigo-

-Tienes que ir a emergencias. Necesitas… -

-Sakura. Yo voy contigo a la estación de policía.- Su tono de voz la persuadió de no discutir.

Sakura chasqueó su boca al cerrarla.

Hinata le dio un codazo. -Deja que el tío bueno te acompañe-, murmuró. -¿Qué te pasa?-

Sakura apretó los labios en una línea delgada. -Dame unos minutos para ir a hablar con Haku y cancelar mis citas de la tarde. ¿Esperas aquí?- Preguntó a Itachi.

-Por supuesto-

Sakura estaba segura de que Hinata estaría comiendo de la mano de Itachi para cuando volviera.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Después de terminar en la estación de policía, Sakura arrastró a Itachi a la sala de emergencias. Él se sentó en una camilla metálica, mientras un médico cosía la profunda herida por encima de su ojo. Sakura permanecía cerca de él.

-Me gustaría que nos hubiéramos encontrado por segunda vez en circunstancias diferentes-, dijo Itachi, mientras el médico terminaba.

-Yo no lo sé. Estoy muy contenta de que te presentaras cuando lo hiciste.-

-Parecía que podías manejarlo tu misma.-

Ella sonrió. ―En realidad nunca he tenido que defenderme antes. Espero que no sea el comienzo de una tendencia-

-Yo también-, respondió él. Dudó, y añadió: -Manteniéndonos Sasuke y yo a tu alrededor nos aseguraremos de que no lo será-

El médico terminó, y le dio instrucciones al despedirse. Mientras lo hacía, Sakura le observaba. Físicamente, era un poco menos alto que Sasuke y un poco más en el aspecto muscular. Sasuke tenía músculos sin grasa, mientras que Itachi era más amplio de los hombros y un poco más delgado. Sasuke tenía el pelo corto y oscuro, le llegaba hasta el cuello. Tenía los ojos negros ónix.

La voz de Itachi era profunda, sexy y áspera sin acento. Parecía cien por ciento americano.

Él era diferente de Sasuke en más aspectos que sólo el físico. Ella no conocía bien a ninguno de ellos, pero tenía suficiente información hasta el momento para hacer esa deducción. Sasuke era todo extraordinario, un poder controlado, mientras que el de Itachi parecía correr más caliente y más rápido. Itachi le recordaba más a un chico malo como James Dean. Tal vez Itachi era un poco más irresponsable, aunque había sido Sasuke, al parecer, el que se había adelantado a Itachi en lo que se refería a ella.

El médico recogió sus utensilios e Itachi saltó de la camilla y se paró delante de ella. -Me gustaría hablar- dijo.

Ella no respondió. Se acercó a él y dibujó suavemente con el dedo la cicatriz blanca, delgada que marcaba la piel debajo de su ojo izquierdo. Cerró los ojos ante su tacto ahora familiar mientras una sensación conocida la recorría desde el brazo. -Tendrás otra cicatriz a partir de hoy para que coincida con ésta-

-Ha merecido la pena-

-¿Valió la pena? ¿Por qué? -, Preguntó.

-Desde que te tengo que defender-. De repente, se quedó mudo. -Sasuke dijo que te lo ha contado todo. Dice que estás asustada.- La agarró de las manos y le besó los dedos, uno por uno, mientras la miraba fijamente a los ojos.

Sakura se estremeció. Su cuerpo respondía con tanta rapidez que sus rodillas temblaron. Se aclaró la garganta y manteniendo un ritmo seguro, puso algo de distancia entre ellos. -Tengo el resto de la tarde libre, y estoy dispuesta a hablar.-

Le debía mucho, teniendo en cuenta que sus espíritus eran compatibles o lo que sea.

-Está bien. ¿Dónde quieres ir?-

Hizo una pausa. -No creo que esto sea algún tipo de invitación, pero me gustaría simplemente ir a mi apartamento. No quiero estar cerca de la gente hoy.- Bajó la voz. -No quiero correr el riesgo de ver más de esas cosas. Ya he tenido suficiente de ellas por un tiempo.-

Él asintió con la cabeza. -Vamos a arreglar mi cuenta y salir de aquí.- Comenzó a caminar a su lado.

Ella levantó su mano para detenerlo en seco. -De verdad. No es un señuelo. ¿Entendido?-

-Voy a ser un perfecto caballero.-

Observó la manera salvaje en que se alejaba y se preguntó si sabía el significado de la palabra caballero.

Habían marchado en el coche de Sakura al hospital y luego a su apartamento. Itachi dijo que iba que coger un taxi de vuelta a su camioneta. Pronto Sakura se encontró deslizando la llave en la cerradura de la puerta de su apartamento y de repente todo el proceso parecía mucho más sexual de lo que jamás le hubiera parecido antes. Se aclaró la garganta con nerviosismo y abrió la puerta.

Una vez dentro, lanzó el bolso en el mostrador de la cocina. -¿Quieres beber algo? ¿Un refresco o una cerveza?-

―Claro. Una cerveza estaría genial.- Él entró en la sala de estar, inspeccionando su cómoda, decoración hogareña. Le gustaban los colores calmantes y su mobiliario confortable en lugar de mobiliario de moda. Ella entró después de él y lo vio colgar su largo abrigo negro sobre una silla y sentarse en su mullido sofá azul.

Cogió dos cervezas importadas de su frigorífico, sacó la parte superior y entró en la sala.

Condenado fuera. ¿Por qué se veía tan bien allí? ¿Por qué la vista de él, su olor, en el salón la complacían tanto? Realmente era como si ella lo hubiera conocido siempre. Como si él y Sasuke fueran amantes perdidos de hace mucho tiempo, los hombres con los que ella había tenido relaciones apasionadas en algún momento del pasado lejano y una parte de ella se encontraba emocionada ya que estaban de vuelta.

Era como todo lo que había sucedido en la última semana y media, tan extraño.

-¿Qué pasa?- Le preguntó Itachi.

Ella parpadeó, dándose cuenta de que había estado mirándolo fijamente. -Nada.-

Sakura le entregó su cerveza y se sentó en una silla cercana. Tomó un sorbo de su propia botella y reflexionó. -¿Por qué ese duende estaba casado con una mujer humana?-

Itachi sonrió tristemente. -Los duendes encuentran a los seres humanos... divertidos. Ellos quieren exterminar a los Teg Tylwyth, pero simplemente juegan con los seres humanos. No es raro que se casaran.- Se encogió de hombros. -Ellos viven entre los humanos, actúan como humanos en su mayor parte. No todos ellos son malos, pero su raza en general, es naturalmente violenta y agresiva ¿Ves mucho la televisión?-

-Casi nunca-

-Enciéndela en algún momento. Te sorprenderás al descubrir cuantos duendes tienen lugares clave en el gobierno y los negocios.-

Sakura se estremeció. Duendes ascendiendo por sí mismos a posiciones de poder, como piezas de ajedrez. -¿Y si los duendes deciden que quieren hacer algo más que jugar con la humanidad?-

Itachi sonrió. -Bueno, eso es en parte por lo qué estamos aquí. Llevamos a cabo muchas de esas posiciones también. Pero no tenemos la tendencia natural hacia la violencia, y ninguna agenda relativa a la raza humana. Sólo queremos estar solos, para poder vivir nuestras vidas-

-Esto es todo tan...-

-¿Enloquecedor?-

Ella suspiró fuertemente. –Sí-. Hizo una pausa. -Así que, Sasuke me dijo algunas cosas interesantes-, dijo como una apertura. -Cosas extrañas como que tú, yo y Sasuke estamos unidos entre nosotros de alguna manera mística-

-Sasuke me contó algunas cosas también. Dijo que no estabais seguros acerca de todo.- Su voz era tensa, pero por suerte él sabía que era mejor no hablar de que ella había dormido con Sasuke. Fue sabio. Un juicio sobre ella por dormir con Sasuke antes de que supiera sobre el vínculo que aparentemente compartía con él la habría vuelto loca.

-¿Puedes culparme?-, Contestó con una sonrisa que sabía que no llega a sus ojos. -Hace dos semanas estaba saliendo con quien yo quería. Era libre. Ahora resulta que tengo un enlace espiritual con dos hombres, no sólo uno, sino dos... dos hombres que ni siquiera son hombres, ni siquiera son humanos.- Ella suspiró. -Me llevará un poco de tiempo acostumbrarse a la idea.-

Itachi lo consideró por un momento. Se lamió los labios y se frotó la palma de la mano por la barbilla sin afeitar. -Sasuke me dijo que tienes una amiga en una relación similar-

-Sí-

-¿Es feliz?-

Sakura no dijo nada por un momento y luego se puso de pie y caminó hacia la cocina. -Ino es la persona más feliz que he visto. Ella está enamorada de Shikamaru y Sai, y ellos la aman.- Ella se encogió de hombros, mirando más allá de la pequeña barra con taburetes que dividía la cocina y la sala de estar. -Es hermoso. No tradicionales en todo, pero todavía hermoso. Trabaja para ellos-

Sintió a Itachi caminar detrás ella. Puso su mano sobre su hombro y cerró los ojos. Se sentía bien cuando la tocó, como cuando Sasuke la había tocado. Se sentía bien.

-Entonces, ¿qué es?- Preguntó. -¿Tienes un problema con la idea de estar con dos hombres al mismo tiempo sexualmente?-

Había bromeado al respecto con Ino, había dicho que Ino tenía suerte. Eso había sido hacía mucho. Habían pasado tantas cosas desde entonces.

Sacudió la cabeza. ―Un poco. Quiero decir, es un poco intimidante. Sin embargo, no es totalmente eso.- En realidad no era que tuviera miedo de estar con dos hombres al mismo tiempo. Físicamente, la idea era muy interesante, emocionante.

El resto era simplemente sorprendente. La relación sería el doble de trabajo, en realidad, el doble del compromiso. Ella sería la vinculación de su vida, no sólo de un hombre, sino de dos.

Ella cerró los ojos, recordando a su madre. Su madre había adorado a su padre en un principio, lo había conocido y enamorado profundamente. Habían pensado que iba a durar para siempre, que nada podría separarlos. Su madre nunca había soñado con que su matrimonio acabaría de la forma en la que lo había hecho. Sin embargo, al poco de comenzar la relación, su padre se volvió muy dominante y sospechoso. En el momento en que Sakura nació, su padre golpeó a su madre a partir de los asuntos más nimios e infracciones leves, como no planchar la camisa correctamente.

La vida había sido tan difícil en aquel entonces. Su madre se mudaba y arrastraba a Sakura con ella, sólo para que su dulce marido la convenciera para volver a casa. Finalmente, erosionó tanto el sentido de su madre, su autoestima, le había lavado el cerebro tan efectivamente, que su madre había empezado a pensar que no podía alejarse de él. Que no tenía opciones y que ella dependía de él para todo.

Al crecer, Sakura había caminado sobre cáscaras de huevo en su casa. Su padre nunca había dirigido su ira sobre ella directamente, pero las cosas que hacía a veces sin querer metían a su mamá en problemas. Su casa nunca había sido una casa, había sido una zona de guerra. La vida se había convertido en una serie de estrategias dirigidas a mantenerlas a ella y a su madre, a salvo de su ira. Pero no había ninguna manera de vivir, definitivamente no para una niña menor de edad.

Sakura había crecido mucho y deprisa, sintiéndose como una madre para su madre en lugar de a la inversa. Luego, cuando ella cumplió diecisiete años, su padre casi había matado a su madre. Había sido cuando por fin había convencido para intentar huir.

Salieron de la casa en medio de la noche, sin maletas, pero con una gran suma de dinero en efectivo. Habían viajado por todo el país, sin dejar ningún rastro de papel, y se establecieron en una nueva ciudad, comenzando una nueva vida. Su madre había sido feliz durante un tiempo.

Pero nada de eso importaba al final.

Debido a que el hombre que su madre había amado con todo el corazón cuando ella había sido joven, su alma gemela supuestamente, le había seguido la pista de alguna manera y la asesinó.

Itachi se exaltó, sacudidos sus pensamientos. -Sólo dame una oportunidad. Por favor. La idea de no estar contigo es como si el aire se negara a dejarse respirar. Sé que es aterrador, pero me preocupo por ti, Sakura. Sasuke se preocupa por ti. Nunca haríamos nada que pudiera perjudicarte, así que si dices que te dejemos en paz, lo haremos.- Hizo una pausa. -Pero por favor no nos pidas que hagamos eso-, terminó en un susurro de corazón.

Ella se volvió hacia él. Sakura era consejera. Ella sabía mejor que la enfermera que esos temores sobre Itachi y Sasuke. Por cada hombre como su padre, había muchos hombres buenos y de amor. Itachi y Sasuke era buenos y cariñosos. Ella lo sentía en su corazón.

Su madre pensó lo mismo acerca de su padre una vez.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_**Aqui reportandome n_n el siguiente cap heheh espero les guste :3 saludos.**_

_**Reviews?**_

_**Lady Alraune***_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Nota al final **_

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sakura cerró sus ojos por un momento. Dios, lo único que ella quería era estabilidad. Suspiró. -Itachi, esto es todo tan... no tan normal-, dijo en tono de disculpa.

Itachi la abrazó y la besó. Fue un beso dulce, que no lo habría esperado de un hombre como él. Éste era tierno, como si estuviera teniendo cuidado con ella... o tal vez disfrutando de ella. Sus labios rozaron suavemente, y ella podía sentir su aliento caliente contra su boca.

Ella lo agarró de los hombros mientras apretaba su boca en la suya. Abrió los labios de buena gana para él y gimió cuando su lengua buscó y encontró la suya.

Él la exploró, saboreándola, mordiendo el labio inferior y haciéndole el amor a su boca. La forma en que el hombre la besaba hizo que sus piernas se quedaran como la mantequilla.

Itachi poco a poco terminó el beso y apoyó su frente contra la suya. Su respiración era fuerte y la de ella también. -A veces no es normal eres muy, muy buena, Sakura.-, Suspiró, se apartó de ella, cogió el abrigo de la parte posterior del sofá y caminó hacia la puerta.

Ella vaciló un momento y luego se dirigió hacia él. ―Espera. Por favor, quédate. -

Se volvió hacia ella con preguntas en sus ojos.

-Quiero llegar a conocerte mejor-, explicó. -Quédate para la cena.-

Sólo permaneció allí. -¿Estás segura?-

-¿Por favor? -

-Está bien.- Puso su mano hacia abajo.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Itachi no podía ni siquiera saborear el pollo que acababa de comer. Cada fibra de su cuerpo parecía abrumado por la mujer que estaba sentada a su lado. No se dio cuenta del peligro que corría, lo malamente que se le escapaba su control. La quería a ella. Diablos, la necesitaba, como necesitaba el agua o la comida.

La idea de que había sido Sasuke el primero que había tocado sus pechos, lamido su piel y refugiado en su cuerpo suave le hizo temblar de ira. Quería nada más que hacer el amor con esta mujer, oírla suspirar en su oído, sentir su orgasmo dulce, de gran alcance que habría desencadenado sobre ella.

Había sido tan difícil separarse de ella, coger su abrigo y avanzar hacia la puerta.

Ella era como tocar el cielo. La separación era un infierno. Pero Itachi necesitaba asegurarse de que Sakura quería su compañía. Prefería vivir en el infierno que empujarla demasiado fuerte.

Sabía que Sakura lo necesitaba también. Ella los necesitaba a él y a Sasuke, pero ella no había estado esperando tanto tiempo, y su necesidad no era tan pronunciada como la de ellos. Ella probablemente no se aferraba a la última pizca de su control como él. Itachi sólo podía pensar en cómo Sasuke la había tocado, besado, y obtenido el éxtasis de su unión con ella por completo.

Itachi se estremeció. Dios, estaba celoso.

Se agachó y se frotó su dura polla debajo de la mesa con una mano y agarró el tenedor con la otra. Se sentía culpable por eso desde que ella le habló de su infancia, derramando sus secretos en su regazo. Cosas íntimas, cosas que le hacían querer cogerla en sus brazos y besarla hasta eliminar la pena de su pasado. Las cosas que le hacían querer aferrarse a su paso y con ella en el futuro, crear un capullo cómodo y protector a su alrededor. Itachi ya sabía que Sasuke quería lo mismo para ella.

Sus ojos brillaban con lágrimas e Itachi no podía soportarlo más. Dejó el tenedor, se apartó de la mesa y la cogió de la mano. Ella vino de buena gana con él al sofá y se apretó contra él.

-Dios, siento como que te conozco desde siempre-, dijo mientras apoyaba la cabeza contra su pecho. Una bocanada de su perfume seductor ascendió por los aires como burlándose de él. Cerró los ojos y ahogó un gemido.

Infierno. Él estaba en el infierno.

-Es nuestro vínculo, el vínculo que compartimos. Yo siento lo mismo por ti. Y mucho más-

Ella suspiró y su mente comenzó a pensar en cosas sexuales. Se oyó gemir mientras yacía debajo de él en la cama, mientras deslizaba su polla en su raja ansiosa, muy excitada. Itachi sacudió la cabeza, tratando de borrar la imagen. Lo único que quería era aprisionarla bajo el sofá, quitarle la ropa y sumergirse en su interior.

Sí, esto era como el patinaje sobre hielo a través del infierno. Toda su voluntad de ser un caballero se derretía rápido.

-¿Y tú?- murmuró. -Siento que te conozco, pero yo no...-

Le tomó un momento registrar su pregunta. Su mente estaba nublada por el aroma de su pelo y su piel, y la sensación de su cuerpo apretada tan íntimamente contra el suyo. -¿Yo?-

Ella rió suavemente. –Si-.

-Uh... bueno, yo provengo de Italia, pero eso fue hace mucho tiempo, apenas lo recuerdo. Llegue a Estados Unidos siendo joven, sólo un centenar y dos. Ese fue el año… -, buscó en su memoria ―1806. Yo era Gaelan desde que nací. Asumí el papel de mi padre. Yo nunca he pasado por lo que estás pasando, porque era una cosa natural que me gustaría crecer y convertirse en lo que soy. -

-Haces que suene tan natural. Pero no tienes ni idea de cómo suena para mí, es raro. -

Se encogió de hombros. -La realidad tiene muchas capas diferentes.-

Ella lo miró y arqueó una ceja. -¿Y las mujeres?-

-He tenido mi parte justa-

-¿Alguna relación en serio?-

-Una de ellas, hace mucho tiempo. Era otra Teg Tylwyth, y un Gaelan además. Pero encontraron su tercera y perdió su interés en mí. Hubo otra, también. Un ser humano. La perdí por una enfermedad.-

Se sentó y puso su mejilla contra la palma de su mano. –Pobre bebé.-

Él le agarró los dedos y la besó. -Confía en mí, ninguna de ellas podía compararse contigo-, respondió con sinceridad, su voz ronca y una profunda resonancia para sus propios oídos. Lamió las puntas de uno de sus dedos y la oyó aguantar el aliento. Animado, deslizó un dedo entre sus labios y su lengua lo cubrió por encima. Chupaba el segundo nudillo, y luego a la base.

Los ojos de Sakura se oscurecieron con sus pupilas dilatadas. La mandíbula se le quedó un poco floja al verlo coger cada uno de sus dedos a su vez y deslizarlos en los rincones de la boca mientras le sostenía la mirada constantemente, poniendo todo lo que sentía por ella y todo lo que quería hacerle en sus ojos.

Sakura se lamió los labios, retirando la mano de su boca. Ella se inclinó y apretó la boca a la suya. Era como un arma de fuego en el cuerpo de Itachi. El entrelazó sus brazos, su mano se deslizo bajo el cabello de su cuello. Itachi inclinó su boca sobre la suya con un gruñido hambriento, salvaje.

Ella gemía desde la parte baja de la garganta y separó los labios para él. Probó calor y dulzura contra de su lengua. Él la quería sin ropa, quería su piel desnuda en sus manos y frotarla contra él. Quería que sus piernas se separaran, su enorme verga dentro de ella y sus gemidos y suspiros resonando en sus oídos.

Por el momento, era todo lo que podía pensar.

-Sakura-, murmuró contra sus labios. -Te quiero. Necesito más de ti...- El inclinó la boca hacia ella más agresivamente y ella le clavó la lengua en la boca con un sexy gemido.

Itachi pasó una mano por su espalda, bajo la camiseta, y la deslizó por su piel lisa y suave hasta llegar al broche de su sujetador. Se deshizo de él con un movimiento de sus dedos y sus pechos cayeron libres de las copas. Colocó la mano en la parte de delante, y con la otra mano le rozó el pezón hacia atrás y adelante hasta que se endureció como una piedra pequeña.

Sakura se quedó sin aliento con la boca abierta y se apartó de él. Se puso de pie y dio un par de pasos tambaleándose mientras se alejaba, aunque no podía ver con claridad.

-Sakura-, le preguntó alarmado. -¿Estás bien?-

Sakura apenas podía sostenerse en sus piernas. Se sentía húmeda y dolorida entre los muslos y todo su cuerpo zumbaba con conocimiento de Itachi. -Estoy... bien-, respondió ella, siguiendo su camino hacia el pasillo. Ella realmente no tenía ni idea de donde tenía la cabeza.

Hace tres días había tenido el mejor sexo de su vida en una primera cita con un hombre que apenas conocía. Ahora, aquí estaba, justo a punto de dormir con otro hombre. Hace una semana, había llevado una vida mundana y normal.

Agradable.

Sin complicaciones.

Le había costado años lograrlo.

Sakura cerró los ojos y extendió la mano sintiendo la pared enfrente de ella. Y, sin embargo, lo único que quería ahora era a Itachi. Dios, quería a Sasuke también. Ella quería a los dos a la vez, besarla, acariciarla... joder.

Lo que es más, quería su amor.

Ella cerró los ojos aún más. Ya, incluso ahora, podía sentir emociones complejas, por ambos hombres. Sentía un profundo respeto, un cuidado íntimo.

Estaba al borde de un ataque de amor, y si no velaba por sí misma esta vez podría hacerse mucho daño. Ella tuvo que recordarse a sí misma de nuevo por qué podría ser una mala idea.

-Yo apenas te conozco- ella resopló cuando sintió el calor del cuerpo de Itachi a sus espaldas.

-Eso no es verdad y lo sabes.-

Ella lo sabía. A un cierto nivel muy profundo que siempre había conocido Sasuke y a Itachi. Sakura se lamió los labios y tragó saliva. -Sabes lo que quiero decir- Le temblaba la voz.

Puso una mano en cada lado de su rostro y la apretó contra la pared. Su respiración se sentía caliente en el hombro. Le apartó el pelo un poco y besó el lugar sensible justo debajo de su oreja. -Tenemos tiempo para conocernos unos a otros, Sakura. No se puede negar el sentimiento instintivo que sientes hacia mí, ¿verdad? -

-No- dijo con un suspiro. Era tan extraño, tan aterrador. -Eres muy convincente... para mí-

Se rió suavemente con un sexy sonido áspero en bruto que la hizo estremecerse y la besó de nuevo. -¿Obligar? Bueno, eso es un buen comienzo-

-Podrías ser... algo más que convincente-, admitió con un suspiro. Estaba perdiendo esta batalla. Muy pronto estaría desnuda y gimiendo en los brazos de este hombre.

Su respiración sonaba áspera y dulce en su oído. Itachi dejó que sus manos recorriesen su cintura, y luego más suavemente hasta pasado el borde inferior de la camisa a sus pechos desnudos. La sensación de sus manos grandes y cálidas y lo que sospechaba que podían hacer en ella, le hizo contener el aliento en la garganta.

-¿Me deseas, Sakura? ¿Quieres que te suba la falda y te empuje contra este muro? Porque quiero hacer eso-, jadeó. -De hecho, es casi todo lo que puedo pensar ahora mismo- Él puso los pezones entre sus dedos y Sakura sintió que su coño pulsante más caliente. Un chorrito de crema se deslizó lentamente por la cara interna del muslo.

-Sí-, dijo con voz trémula. -Dios me ayude, eso es exactamente lo que quiero.-

-Quiero follarte, Sakura. Largo y duro, hasta que ambos nos corramos. Quiero hacerte el amor, el placer lento y fácil, y entrar en tu cuerpo una y otra vez. -

Su coño respondió a sus palabras como si hubiera sido despertado con la mano. Su clítoris creció hinchado y sensible. –Sí-, dijo entre dientes. -Dios, sí.-

Se agachó y recogió su falda con una mano, sacándola hacia arriba, por la cintura. El arrastre lento del material sobre su carne la hizo estremecerse.

Su mano le rozó el estómago, sumergiendo su parte inferior sobre su montículo a través de su ropa interior. Gimió en la garganta. -No puedo esperar a tocarte.-

Itachi metió la mano en la parte delantera de sus bragas. Frotó sobre su clítoris y deslizó su dedo medio en su calor.

Sakura se agarró al borde de la ventana con una mano y con la otra se sujetó contra la pared. Un suspiro duro y rápido silbó entre los labios de Itachi con suavidad. Metió los dedos dentro y fuera de ella muy lentamente, una y otra y otra vez. Tocando su humedad mientras empapaba su mano en su deseo. Su coño estaba sensible, caliente y resbaladizo con su crema.

Empujó sus bragas hasta las rodillas y puso un dedo de la otra mano sobre su ano, despertando todos los nervios para, a continuación, pulsarlo con cuidado.

Sakura se quedó sin aliento, a continuación, se quejó. Quería decirle que dejara de... realmente debía decirle que se detuviera, pero la invasión se sentía como nada de lo que había sentido nunca antes. Pronto sería follada en ambos lugares, con una deliciosa penetración rítmica que acabó con todo el pensamiento de su mente y la llevó cerca de un punto culminante.

-¿Q-qué me estás haciendo?- Jadeó ella.

-Ah, bebé,- Itachi susurró mientras la follaba con calma en los dos lugares al mismo tiempo. -¿Es esta tu primera vez?-

-Sí- susurró.

Él mantuvo la doble penetración suave, apretando su cuerpo contra la pared con cada empuje hacia adentro. Él gimió cuando sus músculos vaginales ondularon alrededor de su dedo. Ella se tambaleaba al filo de un clímax poderoso. -Has sido descuidada en tu vida sexual, pero tienes mucho que esperar. ¿Te gusta lo que te estoy haciendo ahora?-

-Sí,- dijo ella con voz entrecortada. No podía dejar de inclinar la cabeza un poco, ofreciéndole su trasero. La sensación de tener tanto el coño y el ano estimulados al mismo tiempo era increíble. Las emociones que parecían fundirse juntas hasta que ella no pudo separarlas. Podía sentir cómo estaba mojada y por su vida tanto como debería haber sido la sorprendió, nada en el mundo podría haberla obligado a decirle a Itachi que parara.

-¿Vas a correrte?-

-Dios, sí-, dijo jadeando. -No te detengas. Por favor, no pares-

-Oh, cariño, no lo haré. Me encanta verte así, con la falda en la cintura y las bragas hasta los tobillos, contra la pared y gimiendo por mí. Espero verte así muy a menudo en el futuro-.

Esas palabras la enviaron derecho a una espiral en el borde. Mantuvo el lento, fácil deslizamiento de los dedos dentro y fuera de su cuerpo cuando entró duro.

Sintió como se empapaba la mano cuando gritó. Sus músculos alrededor de sus dedos pulsando, aún los del coño.

-Date la vuelta-, dijo entrecortadamente.

Ella se volvió.

-Maldita sea, es la cosa más bonita que he visto nunca- gruñó. Él la besó con fuerza mientras que el final de su clímax todavía recorría su cuerpo. Al mismo tiempo, se levantó y tiró las bragas, tirando su vestido por la cintura hacia abajo y quedándose tan sólo con los zapatos y la falda hasta la cintura.

Itachi se llevó las manos a la cintura de su pantalón. Buscó a tientas, intentando deshacerse de ellos y finalmente liberado su polla. Estaba rígido y listo, ancho y largo. Sólo la sensación de tenerlo en la mano la hacía humedecerse aún más entre los muslos.

Itachi enganchó una pierna alrededor de su cintura, dirigió su polla hacia ella y la empujó ―Itachi, sí- gimió ante la sensación de ser llenada y estirada al límite máximo. Era como si hubiera desaparecido una parte de sí misma que había olvidado. Había sido así también con Sasuke.

Itachi cerró los ojos puso su mano plana contra la pared al lado de su cabeza y exhaló rápidamente. -Dios, te sientes bien.-

Abrió los ojos y mantuvo su mirada cuando se cruzó con ella mientras él la alzaba.

Sus manos buscaron y encontraron los puños de la camisa y movieron las caderas hacia abajo golpeando y tratando de conseguir profundizar cada vez más dentro de su cuerpo.

Itachi mantuvo el ritmo lento, tan lento y fácil que la hizo temblar de placer. Tenía la espalda contra la pared y cada impulso la empujaba contra él, aunque no le dolía.

Por supuesto, ella no sentía ningún dolor.

Cerró los ojos rompiendo su mirada. Su cuerpo se trasladó hacia el punto de empuje. Era como un baile que había bailado un millón de veces. Su pene encajaba perfectamente. La cabeza frotaba de manera sensible el lugar más profundo de su interior con cada empuje y su cuerpo friccionaba su clítoris a la perfección.

-Itachi-, susurró, mirándolo a los ojos. -Voy a correrme.- Cerró los ojos y sintió a sus músculos apretar y liberarse alrededor de su longitud y su crema haciendo que el cuerpo de él penetrara aún más fácilmente en ella. Se mordió el labio inferior cuando las olas de su orgasmo se estrellaron sobre ella.

Cuando el último espasmo la había atravesado, Itachi aceleró el ritmo. La levantó y, empujó más rápido y más duro en sus profundidades. Al mismo tiempo, dejó una mano, la misma que había utilizado antes, perdida de nuevo y jugando con su ano. Esta vez no se sacudió de la sorpresa.

―¿Te gusta cuando te toco aquí?- Le gruñó al oído.

-Sí- jadeó. Ella debería haber estado sorprendida y consternada pero le resultaba muy agradable.

Le pasó un dedo por la abertura pequeña, estrecha y lo metió dentro y fuera.

Sakura acompasó el movimiento de las caderas hacia delante cuando otro punto culminante coqueteó duro con su cuerpo. Hundió sus dedos en los brazos para apoyarse.

-Uno de nosotros te tendrá por aquí querida Sakura -, murmuró. -Mientras que el otro follará este dulce coño tan apretado tuyo-

"Uhn", fue lo único que pudo decir en respuesta. Estaba perdida en una bruma de placer.

Se inclinó y le atrapó el lóbulo de la oreja entre los dientes, tirando suavemente de ella. Se relajó. -Creo que te gustaría tener a dos hombres a la vez. Me puedo imaginarme la ilusión que te haría. Cuéntame. ¿Te gustaría eso?-

-S- sí, tal vez,- ella resopló.

Añadió uno dedo más suavemente al primero y la orientación dentro y fuera. Era sólo un poco... lo suficiente.

Sakura gritó cuando su punto culminante la golpeó con toda su fuerza, esta vez más fuerte que los otros dos. Esta vez, su orgasmo explotó. Itachi empujo profundamente dentro de ella y sintió como su polla saltaba. Gimió bajo cerca de su oído cuando le disparó a su entrada.

-¡Ah, joder!-, dijo con voz entrecortada. -Se siente tan bien.-

Se aferró a ella con fuerza después de que ambos habían disminuido su clímax, cada uno con la respiración fatigada. Por último, Itachi se retiró de ella y la abrazó besándola en la frente, cara y la boca y enredando sus manos por el pelo.

-Quédate conmigo esta noche-, murmuró en la curva de su garganta. Las palabras salieron de su boca antes de que ella hubiera pensado en decirlas.

Itachi se quedó inmóvil contra ella. Él alzó su cara a la suya. ―¿De veras?-

Se humedeció los labios y desvió la mirada, casi sin creer que lo había preguntado. -Quiero dormir junto a ti esta noche y despertar a tu lado por la mañana.-

-Sasuke se pondrá celoso-, dijo con una nota de diversión en su voz.

Ella sonrió, tratando de ignorar la sensación de que realmente quería estar adormecienda entre los dos hombres.

Se dieron una ducha juntos, cada uno enjabonando el cuerpo del otro hasta que estaban listos para otra vez. Se desplomaron en la cama, sus cabellos y las pieles aún húmedas, los besos y la exploración de uno a otro con entusiasmo, con las manos ocupadas y la boca también.

Sakura no podía creer lo atractivo que era Itachi. Tenía músculos, pero no demasiados. Su pecho era amplio y poderoso, pero no exageradamente inflado, como un levantador de pesas.

Su esbelta cintura estrecha y su culo eran las cosas más bonitas que jamás había visto. Ella al parecer no podía mantener sus manos lejos de él.

Ella lamió y besó el exceso de agua fuera de su hombro mientras se ponía bajo él y separaba los muslos con la rodilla. Le hizo sentir drogada con el deseo, todo el mundo podría volar alrededor de ellos y ni siquiera le importaría. Sakura se sintió completamente inmersa en él y le encantó.

Más allá de su ventana se oyó el primer golpeteo de la lluvia y el trueno. Hizo que lo que ahora compartía con Itachi pareciese aún más acogedor e íntimo.

Ella le permitió establecerse en la cuna de su pelvis, su pene en reposo en contra de la entrada de su coño. Se quedaron así durante unos segundos, Itachi mirándola con algo así como sorpresa en sus ojos. Su cabello húmedo ensombreciendo su rostro, recorrió su frente. Afuera la lluvia aumentó junto con los relámpagos y truenos. Se sentía cómoda, era agradable estar en los brazos de Itachi, mientras fuera una tormenta causaba estragos.

Itachi la cogió de las muñecas y les cubrió con el colchón por encima de sus cabezas, lo que obligó a su cuerpo a arquearse. La comodidad agradable de repente se convirtió en pasión y urgencia cuando sintió a su cuerpo a responder a su dominio sexual. Su respiración se entrecortaba y su coño se puso más caliente y húmedo. Él la mantuvo así por un momento, contemplando su cara, luego la besó. Su lengua se deslizaba por sus labios y a la vez besaba posesivamente su boca.

Mientras cambió la posición de sus caderas y deslizó un poco la cabeza de su polla dentro de ella. Sakura se quedó sin aliento ante la sensación de la longitud y la anchura estirando los músculos de su sexo cada vez más y más profundo.

Mantuvo sus muñecas pegadas a la cama y la lengua en su boca mientras la follaba dura, profunda y constantemente. No pasó mucho tiempo para correrse.

Los músculos de su coño pulsaron alrededor de su polla cuando ella llegó al orgasmo. Itachi capturó todos sus gritos y lamentos con la lengua.

Por último, también se corrió, disparando profundamente en el centro de ella.

A medida que se acurrucaban bajo las mantas y sábanas de la cama de Sakura, la tormenta aún sacudía las ventanas de su habitación. Se acurrucó en los brazos de Itachi, apoyó la cabeza contra su pecho y cayó en uno de los mejores sueños que había tenido en su vida.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sakura se despertó con el olor del café recién hecho. Frotándose los ojos, apartó las mantas y se encontró desnuda. Temblando, se puso su bata y se dirigió hacia la cocina, donde Itachi se encontraba en toda su gloria sin camisa. Sólo llevaba los pantalones, nada más, y Sakura tuvo que pararse un momento para admirar la vista.

Se volvió hacia ella y sonrió. –Mañana-.

-¿Mañana?-.

Se acercó a ella y la arrastró contra su pecho para darle un beso. Al parecer, no le importaba mucho el aliento mañanero. Su barba le raspó la mejilla, pero ella no le dio importancia. -Dios, te ves preciosa por la mañana-, murmuró contra sus labios antes de liberarla.

Se tocó el pelo alborotado y sonrió. –Mentiroso-

-Yo no estoy mintiendo.- Sus ojos se oscurecieron -Si yo no creyese que estás dolorida, te querría ahora de nuevo-

Sintió un rubor sexual envolverla duro y rápido. La excitación la llenó tan rápido que la dejó sin aliento. -No voy a decir que no sea una herida pequeña, pero es un buen tipo de dolor.- Ella se mordió el labio inferior antes de sonreír y bajando la voz sugerentemente. -Si quieres una vez más creo que podría…-

La boca cerrada sobre la suya le robó el resto de la frase, junto con su aliento.

Itachi la acompañó unos pasos atrás, hasta el mostrador de la cocina que estaba detrás de ella. Se sentía mareada, casi desmayada de quererlo otra vez. Era como una especie de droga que acabara de probar y ahora no se cansaba de ella.

Itachi le arrancó la bata abierta y metió su mano dentro para encontrar su cintura desnuda. Ella levantó su pierna, deslizándola a lo largo de su cadera. El roce de los pantalones contra el coño al descubierto la hizo estremecerse y suspiro.

Mientras deslizaba su mano por detrás de su culo, alguien llamó a la puerta con golpes duros.

Paró, con su boca en la suya. Luego juró en voz baja. -Es Sasuke.-

Por un momento, Sakura se sintió culpable. Se sentía como si hubiera sido infiel.

Pero eso era una tontería. Por supuesto, ella no había sido infiel a ninguno. Ella ni siquiera con Sasuke... o Itachi , no oficialmente. Incluso si así hubiera sido, estaban tratando de obtener de ella una relación de trío, por lo que tenía perfecto derecho a dormir con cualquiera de ellos.

La realidad era estremecedora y no desagradable.

Se relajó. -¿Quieres abrir?- Preguntó.

Él sonrió. -Yo prefiero violarte contra el mostrador de la cocina, pero sí.- Itachi la soltó y ella se subió su bata de baño mientras respondía a la puerta.

Sasuke entró con una mirada adusta en su rostro. Aceptó la escena doméstica acogedora, al ver claramente que Itachi había pasado la noche allí. En su mano sostenía un ramo de margaritas. A pesar de que Sakura sabía que no había hecho nada malo, todavía sentía una punzada de inquietud y podía sentir el estallido de celos que emanaba de Sasuke. Era obvio que estaba tratando de estar conforme con el hecho de que Itachi había pasado la noche con ella, pero él no lo estaba manejando muy bien.

Ella se acercó y cogió las flores. -Gracias. ¿Sabías que las margaritas son mis flores favoritas?-

Sasuke la cogió contra él y la besó suavemente en la boca. -Sólo lo sospechaba, mi amor.-

-¿Quieres desayunar con nosotros?- Preguntó Itachi. -Sólo iba a hacer tortillas-

-¿Tortillas?- Sakura preguntó con sorpresa. -No creo que tenga ingredientes suficientes para hacerlas.-

Itachi sonrió. -Tienes todo lo que necesito- dijo, y luego se puso serio. Había un doble significado notable en lo que había dicho.

Ambos hombres se quedaron mirándola y Sakura sintió la presión en ese sentido.

Dos hombres. Dios, dos de ellos. No creía que pudiera manejar una relación seria con un hombre, mucho menos dos, y la forma en que la miraban... Ambos tenían expectativas y esas expectativas se sentían muy fuertes en este momento.

De pronto, nerviosa, tenía que estar en cualquier lugar, pero no cerca de los dos.

-Uh. Yo voy a vestirme. Tengo que ir a trabajar pronto.- Ella corrió al cuarto de baño.

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

.

_**Hola chicas y chicos ( si es que hay alguno por ahi que le gusta los fics) queria aclarar algo :) ps como lo sospechaba este fic estaba adaptado , la persona que lo estaba adaptando se puso en contacto conmigo y muy amablemente quedamos en que yo seguiria adaptandolo ya que ella carece de tiempo para hacerlo :) asi que a las personas que vienen de la otra cuenta les digo que no se preocupen yo terminare esta adaptacion y como podran ver no paso mucho tiempo sin publicar siempre estoy al pendiente de actualizar , sin mas muchas gracias por su atencion n_n Saludos **_


	5. Chapter 5

Sakura se revolvió en la cama, en medio de una poderosa pesadilla. La consciencia tembló, haciendo que comprendiera que estaba soñando, pero no pudo alejase de los recuerdos que asaltaron su mente.

La Sakura de siete años escuchó a su padre gritarle algo a su madre en el cuarto de estar. Haciendo una mueca, apretó sus manos contra sus oídos mientras algo se rompía en el suelo y la voz suave y alta de su madre llenó el apartamento.

Sakura saltó de la silla en la que había estado sentada rodeada por sus muñecas. Agarró al señor Teddy y se arrastró por debajo de la cama, donde estaba segura. Apretando al señor Teddy contra ella con un brazo, se acostó sobre un lado y volvió a taparse los oídos con las manos, intentando no escuchar lo que estaba pasando en la casa.

La escena cambió al pequeño apartamento que su madre y ella habían alquilado cuando llegaron a la ciudad de California. Sakura colocaba la vajilla limpia en el armario mientras su madre estaba sentada bebiendo te en la mesa de la cocina.

Una oscuridad apareció en el escenario, creciendo hasta oscurecer todo. Su madre reía por algo que Sakura había dicho... y la puerta de entrada de la casa se abrió violentamente. Allí estaba su padre, más enfadado de lo que nunca le había visto.

Un plato se cayó de las manos de Sakura y se estrelló contra el linóleo.

Sakura se sentó como un rayo en la cama, gritando. Los recuerdos que seguían al plato roto en el suelo eran los únicos que no podía recordar. Eran demasiado dolorosos. Cerró los ojos, alejándolos de ella.

Quizás algún día pudiera tratar con esas imágenes, pero ahora no... Quizás nunca.

Respirando con dificultad, echó las sábanas atrás y se levantó. Estaba sola en su dormitorio. El tic tac del reloj en su mesilla de noche era el único ruido en su apartamento. Una parte de ella era feliz de estar sola, pero otra parte deseaba que Itachi o Sasuke estuvieran aquí para que la abrazaran y le dijeran que todo iba a salir bien.

Qué increíble que ella pensara instantáneamente en ellos si deseaba ser reconfortada.

Temblando, cogió su albornoz y fue a la cocina a por un vaso de agua.

Había ido a consejeros, a un montón. Todos ellos le habían recomendado hacer terapia. Sakura sabía que había hecho un buen trabajo separando sus problemas del trabajo. Si de algo había servido sus problemas personales era para hacerla un mejor asesor, un mejor sirviente de las mujeres que la habían necesitado. Eso no cambiaba el hecho de que Miranda nunca iba a recuperarse completamente de los violentos hechos de su pasado.

Había algunas heridas que el tiempo no podía borrar.

Cogió un vaso del armario y se quedó quieta mirando la pila de platos. La pena le agarrotó el estómago.

El teléfono sonó. El sonido estridente hizo que Sakura saltara. Dejó el vaso y cogió el teléfono ―¿Sí?-

―¿Sakura?- La voz de Sasuke.

El alivio la recorrió antes de que pudiera procesar su reacción. ―Sí-

―¿Estás bien?- le preguntó.

Ella calló. ―Es medianoche, Sasuke. ¿Por qué llamas para preguntarme algo así?-

Sasuke ahogó un suspiro. ―Puedo sentirte, Sakura. Tus emociones, me refiero. Puedo sentir el flujo y el reflujo. Itachi también puede, pero yo soy un poco más sensitivo en esa área. Me despertaste-

Sakura se mordió el labio inferior, luchando contra las lágrimas. Algo dentro suyo no quería que Sasuke estuviera conectado así con ella. La asustaba. Tembló.

―¿Sakura?- preguntó tras un momento en el que ella no dijo nada ―¿Estás ahí?-

―Y-yo tuve una pesadilla- respondió con voz baja y entrecortada, a punto de llorar e intentando no sucumbir.

―¿Una realmente mala, eh, Sakura?-

Sólo pudo asentir, incluso sabiendo que Sasuke no podía verla. La preocupación y la emoción en su voz la hicieron romperse. Podría haber sido capaz de suprimir sus sentimientos por la pesadilla si él no hubiera llamado, pero parecía que él estaba sacando todo de ella.

Ella odiaba eso también, porque le hacía tener miedo.

―Deja que vaya, Sakura- Hizo una pausa. ―Todo lo que quiero es abrazarte, sentirte respirar. Eso es todo. ¿De acuerdo? Sin peticiones.-

Sakura suspiró sus emociones respecto a Sasuke e Itachi eran un completo lío.

Una parte de ella sólo quería colgar el teléfono y no dejarle entrar en su vida de la forma en que él quería entrar. Otra parte sabía que en los brazos de Sasuke podría encontrar un respiro esta noche.

La última parte ganó.

Miró la cocina con la pila de platos. ―Eeeh...- respondió con voz temblorosa. ―¿Puedo ir yo allí?-

Silencio. Y entonces ―Por supuesto. Puedes venir siempre que quieras, amor- respondió con su voz baja y rica. ―¿Quieres que vaya a recogerte?-

―No, gracias. Llegaré en unos veinte minutos-

―No puedo esperar-

Sakura colgó y miró la cocina durante un rato, comprendiendo que no quería nada más que la tranquilidad de Sasuke esta noche, quería sus fuertes brazos rodeándola para protegerla del pasado. Secó sus mejillas y fue a vestirse. No podía llegar a donde Sasuke lo suficientemente rápido. Sakura no quería saber por qué.

Se vistió rápidamente y condujo hasta el edificio de apartamentos de Sasuke en la parte más rica de la ciudad, donde todos los banqueros, abogados... y guerreros Galean Tylwyth Teg vivían. Al portero del clásico edificio histórico le habían dado instrucciones para que la dejaran pasar. La escoltó hasta el ascensor y apretó el botón del piso de Sasuke.

Sasuke abrió la puerta para dejarla pasar y su corazón se paró por un momento. Incluso con la cara cubierta de lágrimas y el pelo despeinado era adorable. Quizás por su cara cubierta de lágrimas y su pelo despeinado. Todo lo que Sasuke quería en ese momento era abrazarla, protegerla y calmarla.

Y quería hacerlo para siempre.

Quería trazar cada parte de su cuerpo con sus dedos y quererla. Quería atesorar y adorar su espíritu, su respiración, sus sueños y sus pesadillas. Quería amar cada parte de esta mujer de forma incondicional. La fuerza de ese deseo hizo que se atragantara.

Pero vio la inseguridad en sus ojos cuando ella pasó el vestíbulo. Vio cautela y miedo. Eso no presagiaba nada bueno para lo que querían Itachi y Sasuke.

Cerró la puerta. Sin decir una palabra, la abrazó. Sakura dejó caer su bolso al suelo y devolvió su abrazo. Él notó su temblor contra él, probablemente llorando.

Ella dejó que la levantara en sus brazos y la llevara a su dormitorio. La sentó en la cama y le quitó el abrigo, los zapatos y el resto de las ropas.

Ella miró la cama, sorprendida por las medidas.

―Se hizo de encargo- Le explicó ―Soy alto, así que mi cama es larga y un poco más grande que la king-sizes- No le explicó que la había encargado hace poco, esperando que la relación entre los tres se asentara.

Sakura pareció aceptar su explicación y lo ayudó a que le quitara la ropa, murmurando que quería sentir su piel desnuda contra la de él. Sasuke estaba más que feliz de darle ese deseo.

Con cada pedazo de piel cremosa que iba descubriendo, sólo quería más, pero ahora no era el momento de pedirle cosas así. Necesitaba su apoyo y él se lo iba a dar. Una vez que estuvo bellamente desnuda, la metió en su cama, se quitó su bata y se metió en la cama con ella.

Ella se amoldó a su cuerpo en el momento en que él los cubrió con las sábanas y apoyó la cabeza bajo su barbilla con un profundo suspiro. Sus manos recorrieron los costados y el pecho de él con curiosidad, y Sasuke apretó los dientes, resistiendo el ansia de hacer cualquier otra cosa menos abrazarla.

Nada de peticiones le había dicho él y pensaba cumplirlo.

―Era una pesadilla sobre mi madre-, susurró ella.

Los brazos de él se apretaron a su alrededor. ―Eso me había imaginado- Hizo una pausa, intentando no presionarla. ―Puedes contármela si quieres. Si no, está bien-.

Sakura se quedó en silencio unos momentos antes de contestar. ―Dejó una herida en mi corazón, Sasuke. Estoy dañada. Lo que hizo mi padre, jodió mi habilidad para tener relaciones. ¿Lo entiendes?-

―Deja que Itachi y yo te curemos, Sakura. Déjanos entrar y haremos todo lo que podamos para que tu miedo desaparezca.- Él la besó en la cabeza. ―Puedes confiar en nosotros. Con tu cuerpo, con tu corazón y con tu mente-

Ella no dijo nada. Sólo se agarró a él como si estuviera ahogándose en el medio del océano y sólo él pudiera mantenerla a flote.

Finalmente, su respiración le indicó que se había quedado dormida, a pesar de que Sasuke no pudo pegar un ojo hasta que ya casi era hora de levantarse. No con el cuerpo de ella pegado al suyo y el aroma de su pelo inundando sus sentidos. Efectivamente se quedó dormido con una enorme erección.

Se despertó con la celestial sensación de la boca de Sakura alrededor de su erección.

Un gemido de placer que había empezado en algún lugar cerca de los dedos de sus pies se escapó de su garganta cuando se despertaba. Él enredó los dedos en su pelo cuando ella deslizó sus labios a lo largo de su polla, chupándolo hasta el final de su garganta.

―Sakura- suspiró. ―Vas a matarme-

Ella le lanzó una mirada juguetona, y luego volvió a deslizar su boca hasta su base. Sasuke cerró los ojos y se arqueó de placer. Su lengua bailó con timidez a lo largo de su polla. El interior de su boca era caliente, asedado. El ver su cabeza a la altura de su pelvis y la sensación de su pelo acariciando sus muslos era suficiente para llevarlo hasta el borde de la eyaculación. Su cuerpo dio un tirón cuando luchó contra ello.

Él se incorporó y la levantó por los hombros. ―Quiero estar dentro de ti cuando me corra, Sakura- jadeó. ―Quiero sentir tus músculos vibrando alrededor de mi polla cuando me corra-

Sakura abandonó su polla y lo dejó echarla sobre el colchón. ―No tengo ninguna objeción particular al respecto- suspiró.

Impresionado miró a la bella mujer delante de él, sus rizos rosas rodeaban su cara y descansaban sobre las sábanas. Ella arqueó su espalda, mostrando sus pechos y su sexo rosado y mojado.

Él se acercó a ella, una mano sosteniéndolo apoyada en el colchón al lado de su cabeza mientras la otra mano subía por el muslo de ella en dirección su coño.

Ella jadeó cuando su dedo exploró sus pliegues a través de su humedad hasta encontrar su excitado clítoris.

―¿Te gusta?- Le preguntó mirándola a la cara. Ella cerró los ojos y se mordió e labio inferior. Hacía eso cuando estaba muy excitada, como él iba a descubrir en breves. Era una costumbre adquirida.

Ella asintió.

Él pasó su dedo por sus labios interiores, acariciándola hasta que tembló y pudo sentir el calor húmedo de su coño más intensamente. ―¿Y esto?- murmuró.

―Sí- gimió ella.

Él se inclinó hacia ella y capturó con su boca uno de sus pezones mientras introducía un dedo en ella, abriéndola, y rápidamente introdujo otro. Sus músculos se arremolinaron alrededor de sus dedos. Estaba tan caliente, tan estrecha. Él lamió su pezón y con cuidado la mordió.

Sakura respondió gimiendo y hundiendo sus talones en el colchón. Movió sus caderas, ayudando para que sus dedos la follaran.

Él no pudo soportarlo más.

Sacó sus dedos de su coño, le abrió las piernas todo lo que pudo y emplazó la punta de su polla en la entrada de su vagina. Podía sentir el calor que ella emitía.

―Por favor- suspiró Sakura. Y empujó sus caderas hacia él. La punta de su polla se deslizó dentro de ella, y él cerró los ojos por el placer. La penetró lentamente, alimentándola con la largura de su polla centímetro a centímetro, hasta que casi metió sus pelotas dentro de ella también.

―Sí, Sasuke, por favor. Quiero sentirte-

Ella movió sus caderas y él sintió todos sus asedados músculos internos ondulándose alrededor de su polla. Se retiró hasta la punta y volvió a penetrarla, haciendo que los dos jadearan. Juntos impusieron un ritmo natural y fácil.

Sasuke se balanceó hacia atrás, mirando la entrada y la retirada de su polla dentro de ese calor dulce, su pene brillante por los fluidos de ella. Miró cómo la cabeza de su polla se adentraba entre sus labios interiores y se sumergía en su coño una y otra vez.

Mojando su dedo pulgar, masajeó su clítoris. Sakura se hizo polvo bajo su dedo, con una mirada de necesidad en sus ojos.

Él mantuvo su mirada mientras la follaba más deprisa, sintiendo que su orgasmo llegaba al mismo tiempo que el de ella. Sakura tembló y luego casi gritó cuando su orgasmo estalló. Los músculos de su coño le ordeñaron cuando se corrió con un lago y duro orgasmo, arrastrándolo hasta el precipicio de su propio orgasmo y lanzándolo.

Sasuke se hundió profundamente en su dulce coño, y sintió los increíbles temblores del placer corriendo por su cuerpo cuando se corrió.

Cuando se calmaron, él bajó su cuerpo hasta ella, rodeándola con sus brazos y besándola profundamente. Él vio cómo ella miraba alrededor y se fijaba en las esposas montadas en el cabecero de la cama.

―¿Para qué son?- preguntó ella.

Él le apartó los rizos de la cara ―Para atarte con ellas, cariño- murmuró en su oído. Ella tembló. Él la besó en las mejillas hasta que alcanzó su boca. ―Te sientes mejor, supongo- le dijo contra sus labios.

Él sintió que sonreía ―Una noche contigo cura todos los males. Además, no podía dejar que esa maravillosa erección que sentía presionando contra mi esta mañana se fuera sin un premio-

―Eres increíble-

―Esto ha sido increíble. Todavía no me he recuperado. Me gusta despertarme así-

―Podrías despertarte así todas las mañanas‖

Algo oscuro relampagueó en sus ojos y ella apartó la mirada.

Sasuke lo ignoró, a pesar de que le preocupaba. Él se movió arrastrándola con él.

Ella acabó echada sobre su pecho. Él apartó el pelo de su cara, pasándolo por detrás de su oreja. ―¿Estás bien? ¿De verdad?-

Ella tembló un poco ―Sí, lo estoy. Quiero decir que estoy tan bien como puede estar una persona que vio cómo su padre asesinaba a su madre-

Sasuke no dijo nada y luego murmuró ―Tuvo que ser duro. Y ahora tienes no sólo a un hombre, sino a dos- Hizo una pausa ―Imagino que tienes problemas en confiar en los hombres-

Se dio cuenta de que había dicho algo inapropiado en el momento en que ella se sentó en la cama y se apartó de él ―Conscientemente- replicó ella lentamente ―Sé que ni tú ni Itachi sois como mi padre. Pero... tengo miedo-

―Es comprensible-

Ella lo miró ―¿De verdad?-

Él sonrió ―Por supuesto. Sólo pasar tiempo conmigo y con Itachi puede hacer que esos miedos desaparezcan- Hizo una pausa ―Es sábado-

Ella sonrió ―Sí, lo es-

―¿Estarías de acuerdo en unirte a Itachi y a mi durante el fin de semana? Hoy y mañana, aquí en mi apartamento. Sé que no va a ser suficiente para que todos esos miedos desaparezcan, pero puede ayudar un poco. Además, sería divertido-

Él había planeado preguntárselo antes, pero al ver lo asustada que estaba con el compromiso de ella con Itachi y él, supo que era lo más importante. Necesitaban probarle que se preocupaban por ella y que podía confiar en ellos.

Ella sonrió. ―Eres malvado al tentarme así. ¿Cómo puedo resistir la oferta de sexo increíble con dos de los hombres más macizos que he visto en toda mi vida?- Ella se quedó callada un momento ―Dos hombres que me gustan mucho... en todos los sentidos-

―Hay una condición- Hizo una pausa ―Quiero que te sometas a Itachi y a mi. Confía en nosotros... sólo durante este fin de semana. Déjanos hacer lo que queramos contigo-

Ella se mordió el labio ―Confiar... hoy y mañana. Dos días de esclavitud sexual con dos hombres maravillosos. Suena...intrigante-

La esperanza hizo saltar el pecho de Sasuke. ―¿Es eso un sí?-

―Hazme un café y pensaré en ello-

―Hecho- Sasuke se levantó, sintiendo su mirada sobre él cuando buscaba su ropa tirada. Él se volvió hacia ella ―¿Vas a ducharte?-

Ella asintió.

―Esperando que dijeras que sí a mi proposición, he puesto unas cosas en la ducha para que las uses. Las he puesto con magia- caminó hasta ella y la cogió por la barbilla, haciendo que lo miraba. ―¿Úsalo, vale? Es para tu seguridad y para prepararte para las cosas que Itachi y yo haremos contigo este fin de semana-

―Eh... vale- respondió temblando.

Él la besó y fue a la cocina.

Itachi y él tenían que trabajar juntos para seducir a Sakura. Lo comprendía ahora. Era el momento de que pusieran sus celos a un lado y presentaran un frente unido, porque Sasuke sentía que si no trabajaban juntos acabarían perdiéndola por su pasado y sus miedos.

En el cuarto de estar, cogió el teléfono y llamó a Itachi.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Zabuza estaba sentado en su sedán aparcado en frente al edificio de apartamentos del guerrero Gaelan. Lo había reconocido hace unos días en el albergue y lo había seguido, suponiendo que podía llevarle hasta la putita que lo estaba manteniendo alejado de su Haku.

No era un duende sirviente, ni era un puto duendo maestro. Sólo era un duende diario, intentando penetrar en el mundo humano. Sus manos agarraron con fuerza el volante hasta que los nudillos se pusieron blancos. Un duende diario que no había hecho nada malo, sólo enamorarse de una mujer humana. El amaba a Haku tanto... quizás demasiado.

Era verdad que era tan apasionado con ella que a veces perdía el control. Era culpa de ella, pensó. Siempre lo presionaba, siempre estaba tentándole para que le pegara. Era como si a ella le gustara.

Él no podía vivir sin Haku, y se sentía mal por haberla tenido que llevar al hospital algunas veces. Deseaba que no lo hostigara como lo hacía, entonces no perdería el control tan a menudo. Todo lo que necesitaba era hablar con ella, decirle que la amaba y disculparse. Entonces ella volvería con él y todo volvería a ser como era antes.

Perfecto.

Pero es estúpida puta no iba a dejarlo ver a Haku. Entonces se había ido y había hecho que lo arrestaran. Zabuza no podía dejar que se saliera con la suya, especialmente por lo que era ella.

Sus labios se curvaron en algo parecido a una sonrisa. Ella todavía no lo sabía.

Ella pensaba que era como sus dos hombres, los Gaelan, los lindos y brillantes Tylwyth Teg. Qué poco sabía sobre su herencia. Él casi tenía la necesidad de enseñarle todo sobre eso.

Pero primero tenía que encontrarla.

Los colegas de Zabuza lo habían sacado de la cárcel después de que la puta presentara cargos. En el momento en que salió, fue hacia el piso de Itachi. Sabía que conocía a ese cabrón de algún lado. Lo había reconocido cuando Itachi lo pegó. Zabuza tocó su ojo morado. También tenía una cuenta pendiente con el guerrero Gaelan.

Pero no ahora.

Itachi lo guiaría hasta la puta. Lo sabía.

Una hora más tarde, Zabuza fue recompensado por su paciencia. Itachi dejó el edificio, llevando el largo abrigo de cuero negro y las botas negras que siempre llevaba y se metió en su coche.

Zabuza siguió el coche del Gaelan intentando mantenerse fuera de los radares visuales y mentales del hada. Lo siguió a través de la parte baja de la cuidad hasta la parte alta.

Itachi entró en un parking de un edificio histórico. Parecía caro, con clase. Zabuza vio cómo Itachi entraba en el edificio mientras él permanecía en el parking. Esto no podía ser donde ella vivía, ¿no? Los asesores de los albergues para mujeres no hacían tanto dinero. Quizás Itachi no la había llevado hasta ella.

Cuando Zabuza miró el edificio, vio una sombra en una de las ventanas. Una mujer peli-rosada, sus brazos cruzados sobre su pecho en un gesto de protección, miraba hacia la ciudad.

Era ella.

Zabuza sonrió. La había encontrado.

Ahora sólo tenía que encontrar el momento perfecto para atraparla.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sakura sintió la presencia de Itachi incluso antes de que sonara el timbre. Sasuke lo dejó entrar y ella se volvió desde su lugar en la ventana. Él iba vestido de negro de arriba a abajo y una expresión caliente en su cara que parecía toda para ella.

El estómago de Sakura dio una sacudida al ver a los dos hombres que estaban uno al lado del otro, sabiendo que ambos la deseaban... y se preocupaban por ella.

Joder, era tan afortunada... ¿Por qué no podía rendirse a esto? Cerró los ojos un momento. Este fin de semana iba a intentar hacer exactamente eso. Se lo debía a ambos. Se lo debía a si misma.

―Ven aquí, cariño- dijo Itachi con su grave voz brumosa.

Ella fue hasta él y él la besó suavemente. Uno no podría pensar que un hombre tan grande como un oso como Itachi pudiera besar con ternura, pero él podía... bueno, hasta que no podía. Sakura tembló, recordando. El Itachi-no-tan-suave era fantástico también.

―Sasuke me ha dicho que eres nuestra durante este fin de semana. Que te someterás a nosotros- dijo Itachi, pasando sus dedos por los pelos de ella.. ―¿Crees que estás preparada para nosotros dos?-

Ella dejó escapar lentamente la respiración. ―Supongo que lo veremos, ¿no?-

El sonrió amigablemente, pero había un calor inconfundible en sus ojos. ―¿Quieres que seamos dulces contigo?-

Recordó lo que había tenido que hacer esa mañana en la ducha para preparar su cuerpo para los juegos eróticos que ellos dos habían planeado para ella. Le había hecho estar preparada para el sexo anal. Su coño latía con lo que le esperaba, recordando las cosas que Itachi había dicho que le haría. Ella se lamió los labios y tragó saliva. ―No-

La sonrisa de él se amplió y arqueó una ceja. ―¿Has estado alguna vez con dos hombres a la vez?-

Ella levantó la barbilla. ―¿Por qué? ¿Piensan que no seré capaz de manejarlo?-

Itachi rió y miró a Sasuke. ―¿Sabes? Incluso aunque no estuviéramos interrelacionados por el alma y el espíritu con ella, seguiría estando loco por ella-

―Yo también- respondió Sasuke solemne. ―Sin lugar a dudas-

Sakura se apartó de ellos dos, sintiéndose incómoda. Se sentó en el sofá, metiendo sus piernas debajo de ella. ―Esto necesita un pregunta. ¿Con cuántas mujeres habéis estado y por cuántas estabais locos?-

―¿Yo?- Itachi se acarició la barbilla, pensando al respecto. ―¿Además de ti? Dos. Ya hemos hablado de esto antes-. Se quitó el largo abrigo y lo dejó sobre una silla. ―Quise a dos mujeres antes que a ti, pero no lo sentía tan intenso como contigo, Sakura-

Sakura calló, mirándolo, su corazón latiendo acelerado. No quería ese tipo de palabras de él. Él podía sentir su... vínculo, pero ella no. No estaba tan preparada como para escuchar palabras como ésa. ―Háblame de la humana- le dijo tirante.

―Puedo hacer algo mejor que eso. Puedo mostrártela- Itachi levantó la mano y ella notó cómo el vello de su nuca se levantaba. El aire en el centro de la habitación parpadeó y una imagen difusa de una mujer apareció. Sakura jadeó y se tapó la boca con la mano.

Magia.

Ella miró la imagen parpadeante y difusa en el centro de la habitación. La mujer tenía un largo cabello castaño y llevaba un largo vestido calicó. La mujer sonreía y reía, haciendo que sus ojos verdes brillaran con alegría.

―Esta imagen viene de mis recuerdos- hizo una pausa. ―Su nombre era Ayame- acabó Itachi.

―Era bella-

Itachi asintió y cerró su mano. La imagen dejó de existir. ―Ella fue la única humana a la que le conté mis secretos. Estuvimos juntos 30 años, hasta que enfermó y murió-

Había un inconfundible tono de pesar y dolor en su voz. ―Lo siento- le respondió ella sinceramente.

Itachi se encogió de hombros, pero su cara todavía tenía una expresión de un recuerdo doloroso. ―Hace ya mucho tiempo. He tenido otras relaciones, pero no he estado con una mujer con la que quisiera comprometerme desde Ayame- Hizo una pausa y la miró significativamente. ―Hasta ahora-

Ignorando el último comentario, ella miró a Sasuke ―¿Y tú?-

Sasuke caminó y se sentó en el sofá enfrente de ella. Llevaba unos jeans azules – sin ropa interior como ella sabía porque lo había visto vestirse esta mañana – una camiseta gris y nada de zapatos o calcetines. El hombre tenía tan buena pinta como para comérselo, da igual lo que llevara puesto, y especialmente si no llevaba nada.

Él suspiró. ―Ha habido tres mujeres en mi vida que han sido más que un encuentro casual- Él le sostuvo la mirada ―Lo que sentía por ellas ni siquiera se acerca a lo que siento por ti, Sakura. Lo siento si esto te asusta, pero no puedo hacer otra cosa que contarte la verdad-

Sakura se quedó callada, considerando sus palabras con cuidado antes de responder. ―Los dos os sentís así respecto a mi por una especie de vínculo intangible y metafísico entre nosotros. Realmente no me conocéis. No sabéis si podéis soportar pasar el resto de vuestra vida conmigo- Ella dejó escapar un gemido de frustración. ―Esto es... de locos-

Sasuke negó con la cabeza. ―No lo entiendes, cariño-

―Bueno, entonces explícamelo-

Itachi se adentró en el cuarto de estar y levantó de nuevo su mano. El aire en el centro de la habitación parpadeó y aparecieron unos patrones brillantes de unos zarcillos de luz diferentes y pulsantes. ―Este es el patrón esencial del espíritu de Sasuke, Sakura-

Ella se quedó boquiabierta. ―Es... adorable-

―No podemos acceder a los patrones de cualquiera, sólo de los íntimos- Explicó Itachi. La imagen cambió, el patrón pasó a ser diferente pero no menos delicioso. Parecía como un caleidoscopio de verdad. ―Este es el mío-

―Vale-

El patrón y los colores cambiaron de nuevo un poco ―Este es el tuyo- Itachi jadeó

―¿Sasuke?-

Sasuke se levantó y caminó hacia el patrón. Miró a Itachi y luego a Sakura ―Esta bien- dijo tirante.

―¿Qué va mal?-Preguntó Sakura.

Sasuke negó con la cabeza ―Nada. Ven y mira-

Algo tembló dentro de ella. ―¿Ese es el mío?- Se levantó y se acercó. La magia que usaba Itachi era como un holograma. No tenía ninguna razón real para creer lo que estaba diciendo excepto la indudable sensación de que no le había mentido.

―¿Notas algo interesante en los tres patrones?- Le preguntó Sasuke.

Ella lo notó al momento ―Sí- respondió con cautela.

―Tu patrón es una síntesis del mío y el de Itachi, ¿no es así, cariño?- dijo Sasuke dulcemente. ―¿Lo ves, no?-

―Sí lo veo- admitió.

―Aquí va tu patrón superpuesto con el mío y el de Sasuke- dijo Itachi ―Prepárate-

Ella le frunció el ceño, preguntándose qué quería decir, y un rayo de luz blanca vibró en el centro de la habitación. Sakura cayó hacia atrás, en el sofá ―¡Dios mío!-

―Eso es lo que pasa cuando dos de nosotros encuentra a su tercero- Dijo Itachi. Cerró las manos y la luz desapareció.

―¿Lo entiendes ahora, Sakura?- Preguntó Sasuke.

―Realmente no- le respondió temblorosa.

―Tu patrón elemental se ajusta al nuestro- Sasuke hizo una pausa. ―Eres el corazón de Itachi y el mío. Con tu unión a nosotros, nosotros tres nos convertimos en un todo-.

Itachi se acercó un par de pasos a ella. ―Te queremos a pesar de esto, Sakura. Creo que puedo hablar por Sasuke cuando digo que te admiramos, nos gustas, somos atraídos por tu personalidad a pesar de la conexión que compartimos, pero la conexión hace que todo esto se inconfundiblemente fuerte-

―¿Por qué no lo siento?-

―Por tu sangre humana- respondió Sasuke rápidamente ―Eres mucho más humana que otra cosa. Dale algún tiempo y te sentirás como nos sentimos nosotros.-

Ella se lamió los labios. ―Digamos – sólo de forma hipotética – que acepto el vínculo y decido pasar el resto de nuestras vidas juntos. ¿No me moriré mucho antes que vosotros?- Ella se paralizó ―¿Cómo funciona esto para Ino, Sai y Shikamaru?-

―Siempre hay formas de traer tu otra sangre a la superficie, Sakura. Probablemente no tienes muchos más poderes que una larga vida y tu visión, pero no vas a envejecer y morir delante de nuestros ojos-

No quería saber cómo. No ahora mismo. Ni siquiera quería estar al tanto. Sakura se levantó, fue hacia la ventana y miró a la ciudad.

Cerca de la inmortalidad y con dos hombres maravillosos.

Parecía demasiado bueno para ser verdad. ¿Pero siempre sería bueno con ellos? ¿Acabaría como su madre – feliz y enamorada al principio y luego aterrizada y herida un poco después?

Itachi se acercó hasta ella y se quedó detrás. Podía sentir su calor calentando su espalda, pudo oler un poco de la sexy colonia que él normalmente utilizaba. ―Estás pensando demasiado, Sakura. Esa es una desagradable costumbre que tienes-

Ella río cortamente.

―Dijiste que nos darías el fin de semana. ¿Sigues queriendo?-

Ella se dio la vuelta y lo miró a su bella cara. ―¿No sería una idiota si os dijera que no? Por supuesto, estoy preparada para quedarme el fin de semana-

Él la miró con sus ojos oscuros. Ella se dio cuenta de que le llegaba al pecho.

Sabía sin lugar a dudas que si él quería herirla, ella no podría defenderse. Itachi o Sasuke podrían golpearla sin ningún problema. Sacudió la cabeza, aclarando sus pensamientos. Nunca le harían daño. Ella lo sabía.

―¿Qué estás pensando, Sakura?- le preguntó con voz grave. ―Me gustaría poder leer tu mente- Sus ojos parecían estar llenos de cosas que quería hacerle, dulces cosas carnales contra el cristal detrás de ella.

Sakura se lamió los labios, sintiendo a su cuerpo responder al sonido de su voz y a la mirada en sus ojos. ―Estoy pensando en ti y en Sasuke... en follar con los dos- Ella tragó saliva con dificultad, mirándole, preguntándose qué haría él ―En ser sometida por vosotros dos-

―Oh, nos tendrás a los dos antes de que se acabe este fin de semana, cariño. No lo dudes. Serás sometida y te gustará.- Él estiró una mano y le acarició la mejilla. ―Estoy contento de que te quedes- murmuró con su voz profunda y sedosa. Ella lo notó... por todas partes. Cerró los ojos y acarició su palma, sintiendo sus durezas y deseando que le tocara los pechos, esperando que la tocara...

Él se dio la vuelta y dijo ―¿Bien, podríamos ir a ver una película? Me muero por ver The Eliminator-

Ella abrió sus ojos y parpadeó rápidamente sorprendida. ¿Una peli? ¿Él quería ver una peli?

En el sofá Sasuke frunció el ceño. ―Claro, me apunto a ir a ver una peli. ¿Y tú, Sakura?-

―¿Una película?- preguntó estúpidamente, forzándose a recuperarse pronto de la impresión. ¿Iban a empezar su fin de semana yendo a ver una peli? ―Oh, vale-, ella parpadeó.

―Fantástico- respondió Itachi. ―No he ido a ver una peli desde hace mucho tiempo-

Sakura se preguntó si tendría suerte y habría caricias o, incluso mejor, ir a tientas.

Les costó unos minutos prepararse y finalmente los tres se metieron en el coche de Itachi y condujeron hasta el cine. Una vez dentro compraron palomitas y caramelos.

Los guerreros Gaelan, descubrió Sakura, comían mucho.

Ella se dio cuenta inquieta cómo las otras mujeres miraban a sus acompañantes de una forma muy femenina y depredadora. Mujeres bellas, de largas piernas, con grandes pechos. El tipo de mujeres con las que deberían estar hombres como Sasuke e Itachi. El tipo de mujeres que daban la impresión de encajar con hombres tan fantásticos. Ella era pequeña, de pechos pequeños, y más bien la llamarían mona más que bella.

Sakura les dio a todas una mirada de aléjate-puta, pero parecían no darse cuenta de ello. Quizás las mujeres pensaban que era su hermana pequeña o su prima, obviamente no estaba lo suficientemente buena para estar con cualquiera de ellos... así que ni de coña con los dos.

Lo mejor fue que Sasuke e Itachi no parecían darse cuenta de la atención que recibían. Parecían no tener ojos para otra mujer que no fuera ella y eran extremadamente solícitos con ella, asegurándose de que tenía todo lo que quería en el puesto de las chucherías, que era un botellín de agua y una caja de chocolate.

Molesta por el espectáculo de las mujeres en el vestíbulo, Sakura siguió a Itachi y a Sasuke en el teatro. Se aseguraron de que se sentara entre ellos. Cuando las luces se apagaron, Sakura tuvo que admitir que se sentía bastante feliz. El calor de ambos hombres era reconfortante. Se sentía tan segura con ellos – incluso feliz.

Allí, sentada con ellos en la oscuridad del cine, mirando la peli de acción, Sakura entendió cómo quizás- y sólo quizás- podría encontrar la felicidad con esos dos hombres.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

_**Holaaa :) como estan ? espero que se encuentren bien n_n yo estoy un poco enferma , pero haciendo de tripitas corazón aquí estoy , uuuuuy se viene lo bueno ya verán *o* sin mas me despido :) saludos **_

_**PD: Mientras adaptaba este cap escuchaba una canción muy linda se llama Figure 8 de Ellie Goulding se las recomiendo :***_

_**Reviews?**_

_**Lady Alraune***_


	6. Chapter 6

_**No pondre advertencia creo que con el Rating es mas que suficiente n_n**_

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

Esa noche, después de cenar, ninguno de los hombres había intentado tocarla. Ambos la observaban con expresión hambrienta en sus caras, oscuras miradas en sus preciosos ojos, pero ninguno la había tocado de otra forma que con un contacto de hermano.

Sakura empezaba a sentirse frustrada.

Se sentaron en el fantástico cuarto de estar de Sasuke, las velas parpadeando al final de la mesa y en el mármol de la cocina. Un fuego había empezado en la chimenea y alumbraba la habitación con un resplandor romántico. Ella estaba sentada en el sofá, hablando con ellos de todo y de nada. Sobre sus infancias, sobre cómo ellos habían visto pasar el tiempo. Ella siempre había estado interesada en la historia y verla a través de sus ojos era mejor que cualquier curso en la universidad.

Hablaron hasta bien entrada la noche. Era fascinante y ella sintió que por eso los conocía mejor.

Ella cambió de postura en el asiento. Incluso ahora, tenía que admitir que los deseaba, que rogaba porque la tocaran. Sólo estar con ellos hacía que se pusiera caliente. Ella se preguntaba cómo se sentían ellos.

¿Estaban conteniéndose?

¿Dudaban en tocarla porque temían asustarla?

¿Pensaban que no estaba preparada para ellos? ¿No lo deseaban?

¿Pensaban que estaba hecha de cristal? ¿Que ella era tan frágil que podría asustarse y salir corriendo si la confrontaban con dos pollas al mismo tiempo? Sakura quería enséñarles lo que haría si la enfrentaban así. No iba a salir corriendo, eso lo sabía. Era hora de presionar un poco.

Se desabrochó unos botones de su camisa mientras escuchaba a Itachi hablar de su padre, que también había sido un guerrero Gaelan. Todo el mundo había esperado que él ocupara el puesto de su padre, y él no lo había hecho no sin algunas dudas. Ociosa, sinceramente concentrada en Itachi, se acarició la piel.

Itachi tartamudeó y su mirada se fijó en la mano de ella tocándose por debajo de la camisa.

Sasuke parecía estar preparado para tirar su vaso de whisky al suelo.

Sí, se estaban conteniendo.

Sakura bostezó en cuanto hubo una pausa en la conversación. ―Estoy cansada- dijo estirándose. ―Ha sido un día maravilloso, pero creo que estoy preparada para irme a la cama-

Los dos parecían estar decepcionados, notó con una sonrisa interna. Ella se levantó y caminó hasta la chimenea. Mientras se alejaba, desabotonó su camisa y el botón de la falda. ―Creo que necesito encontrar alguna pijama- dijo en un falso tono tímido y recatado. Ella les premió con una ardiente mirada hacia ellos. ―No he traído ninguno-

Sonriendo y con un jugueteo travieso, Sakura se quitó la camisa y dejó que su falda cayera al suelo. Ella se quedó con el sujetador negro haciendo juego con las bragas de seda y los zapatos. Se quedó de pie dándoles la espalda, una mano apoyada en la repisa y una de sus rodillas dobladas. El fuego calentó su carne desnuda, la alumbró con su luz.

Todo se quedó en silencio.

―Creo que es una invitación- dijo Sasuke con una voz rara.

―Eso creo- respondió Itachi.

Ella se dio la vuelta. ―¿Me voy a romper, tíos? Ya os dije que no quería que fuerais dulces-

―No queríamos asustarte, cariño- dijo Sasuke ―Has tenido que procesar muchas cosas en los últimos dos días. Queríamos tomarlo con calma-

Ella se acercó unos pasos. Ambos parecían tan necesitados. Salvajes. La deseaban y Sakura se deleitaba con ese poder. Esos dos hombres maravillosos... estaban ardiendo por ella. Notó cómo sus bragas se mojaban con sólo pensarlo.

Ella se acercó un poco más y se paró en el medio de la habitación. Sakura les devolvió a ambos la mirada. ―No estoy asustada-

Sakura, vio como Sasuke dejaba su vaso y se levantaba. Itachi se recostó en los cojines del sofá y simplemente la observaba, su mirada oscura caliente y errante por su cuerpo. Sasuke se acercó a ella, a su alrededor, pero sin tocarla. Podía sentir el calor de su cuerpo, irradiando calor y su carne, podía sentir el murmullo de su aliento a lo largo de su piel. Su proximidad hizo que su corazón latiera más rápido, hizo elevar la temperatura de su cuerpo más rápido que el estar de pie cerca del fuego.

Sasuke le tocó el hombro con una de sus grandes manos y Sakura se estremeció.

Se inclinó y acercó su boca a su oído. "Los dos te queremos demasiado amor. Espero que sepas en lo que te estás metiendo".

Sakura se estremeció.

"Estuviste de acuerdo con la sumisión de este fin de semana. Este dulce cuerpo es nuestro para hacer lo que nos plazca." Hizo una pausa, su aliento era cálido en su garganta. "¿Seguro que estás lista?"

"Sí", susurró.

Le pasó las manos por los brazos, se trasladó a su cintura y se deslizó lentamente por su estómago hasta sus pechos. El arrastre de los dedos sobre su cuerpo le puso la piel de gallina, sintió un gemido de necesidad enroscándose en la parte posterior de su garganta.

Itachi observaba absorto desde el sofá como Sasuke le tocaba los pechos, calentándolos con las manos. El encaje de su sostén raspando sus pezones rígidos con cada respiración que daba, que parecía estar llegando más rápido y más difícil con cada momento que le tocaba. Sasuke trazó la línea de la clavícula con su dedo índice, y luego cayó sobre las redondeces de un pecho encima del broche.

-¿Quieres que le quite el sostén, Itachi?-le preguntó en voz baja. Su mano se posó en su enorme pecho.

-Quítaselo todo- Itachi gruñó, inclinándose un poco.

Con un toque hábil de los dedos, se deshizo de él. Sus pechos cayeron libres de su sostén y Sasuke lo sacó sobre sus hombros y lo lanzo lejos. Desde el sofá, Itachi miraba, sus ojos negros encubiertos. Su erección forzando contra su pantalón.

Sakura sabía que había aceptado la sumisión este fin de semana, pero también sabía exactamente cuánto poder ejercía, como estos dos hombres la anhelaban.

Se quedó sólo con sus bragas de seda y sus zapatos. El aire fresco de la sala le besó en la piel y sus pechos se sentían llenos, los pezones duros como diamantes. Sasuke se quedó inmóvil detrás de ella, dejando dejando que Itachi bebiera hasta hartarse de sus pechos no consolidados.

Por último, Sasuke acercó una mano y frotó uno de sus pezones, acercando su espalda contra su pecho. Ella tomó aire ante el contacto aceptándolo y cerró los ojos contra el roce placentero de su dedo índice hacia atrás y hacia adelante sobre el pico de su pecho. Aumentó el calor en su coño húmedo.

-¿Te gusta cuando te toco de esta manera?- Sasuke ronroneaba en su oído.

-Sí-.

-Sus pezones están muy duros para mí. Tan hermosa. Tan bella la respuesta de tu cuerpo, Sakura. ¿Dónde más te gustaría que te tocase? -

"Uh".

-Puedes decírmelo. Dime, Sakura. ¿Dónde más quieres mis manos? -

-Entre las piernas- resopló.

-¿Quieres que te toque el coño, amor? ¿Está contento por mí? -

Ella asintió.

Suavemente le cogió el pecho con la mano y siguió acariciando sus pezones con la yema del dedo pulgar. Al mismo tiempo, arrastró la otra mano por su abdomen y lentamente, cada vez embotando más su mente mansamente, más allá de la cintura de sus bragas hasta enredarse en el vello público.

-Abre las piernas, amor. -

Ella obedeció, dándole un mejor acceso a su coño excitado.

Sakura, vio el cambio en Itachi mientras miraba la mano de Sasuke en el montículo de sus bragas, entonces se sumergió entre sus muslos. Se estremeció de placer mientras le acariciaba los pliegues y su clítoris.

-Estás tan mojada- Sasuke murmuró en su oído. -Tan caliente y húmeda- Pellizcó el lóbulo de su oreja e hizo que sus rodillas se debilitaran. -Creo que nos quiere tanto como nosotros la queremos.-

Sí. Con una maldita fuerza que podía ser paralizante.

Itachi vio la mano de Sasuke trabajando entre sus piernas, con su mirada cada vez más caliente, su cuerpo cada vez más visiblemente tenso. Sakura sabía que su ropa interior ocultaba la mayor parte de lo que Sasuke le hacía allí. sasuke metió uno, luego dos dedos dentro de ella y comenzó a presionar, e Itachi se inclinó hacia delante en el sofá, con una expresión de hambre en la cara.

Sus músculos vaginales alrededor de los dedos de Sasuke suavemente ondularon en Sasuke y su crema contra su mano. Le notó temblar al sentirlo, pero era la única indicación de que Sasuke no estaba en control total y absoluto de su deseo por ella.

Trabajo en su pecho y su coño con habilidad, Sasuke no gimió en ningún momento.

Su cuerpo se sentía tenso, en el borde, y ella quería una polla... quería a uno de ellos tanto que se encontró a sí misma empujando contra los dedos de Sasuke. Se encontró tratando de dejar de mendigar por su polla.

Antes de que pudiera volver a respirar, Itachi estaba allí de rodillas a sus pies.

Agarró sus bragas, retirándolas hacia abajo y fuera. Sasuke retiró la mano de su sexo y, con un gruñido, Itachi hundió el rostro entre sus muslos.

Sakura gritó ante la sensación repentina de la lengua larga y amplia de Itachi deslizándose a través de sus pliegues y lamiendo su sensible clítoris. Sasuke bajó al suelo y colocó su espalda contra su pecho mientras Itachi separaba sus muslos y le levantaba las rodillas, exponiendo abiertamente su coño para sus labios y su lengua. Se mantuvo de esa manera la fuerza. Si Sakura quería cerrar las piernas – aunque ella no quería-, pensaba que no habría sido capaz de hacerlo.

Y él se dio un festín.

Sasuke la levantó los brazos. Ella los enganchó detrás de la cabeza de Sasuke con su ayuda. La posición arqueada de su cuerpo empujaba sus pechos fuera. Se sentía como exhibida, expuesta para su satisfacción. Sasuke metió las manos lentamente en la taza de sus pechos y jugueteó con los pezones con dedos hábiles. Rodó y acarició suavemente pellizcando hasta Sakura solo pudo jadear.

Sasuke acercó la boca a su oído mientras jugaba con sus pezones y murmuró: -¿Está haciéndolo bien, amor?- En su oído. -¿Está Itachi lamiéndote el coño bien?-

"Uh, eh," respondió ella, sintiéndose drogada.

Itachi tenía las manos en el interior de los muslos, manteniendo las piernas abiertas, mientras que su lengua exploraba sus labios y lamía su clítoris. La visión de la cabeza oscura que se movía entre sus muslos extendidos y la sensación del cuerpo duro de Sasuke preparando desde atrás era casi más de lo que podía soportar.

-Maldita sea, sabes deliciosa- Itachi gruñó. -Caliente y dulce. Él se recostó sobre sus talones y la miró a los ojos. Sus verdes ojos estaban con los párpados entrecerrados con la excitación y podía ver su erección presionando contra la cremallera de su pantalón. -Quiero hacerte llegar de esta manera.-

Ella no tenía verdaderas objeciones a eso.

Se lamió los dedos para mojarlos y le acarició el hinchado y sensible clítoris. Sus caderas se sacudieron y estuvo a punto de cerrar sus rodillas. –No- dijo Itachi. ―Si cierras las piernas voy a atarte, princesa. Has visto las argollas en la cama de Sasuke. Hay cuerda y no tengo miedo de usarla. Te quiero sumisa, bebé. ¿Entendido? Haremos lo que queramos este fin de semana. Mantén las piernas abiertas, o tendré que atarte.-

Se humedeció los labios, la sensación de excitación la atravesó por sus palabras.

Sasuke movió sus manos y estiró sus muslos separados para que no pudiera cerrarlos. -Hazla gritar, Itachi.-

Itachi continuó el lento, tortuoso movimiento de su dedo contra su clítoris. Ella miró su mano entre las piernas mientras jugaba con ella. Su clítoris se había retirado de su capucha y su caricia le producía tal intenso placer que le hacía retorcerse y gemir contra Sasuke. "Sí", murmuró. "Ahí, sigue así".

-¿Es bueno?- Preguntó Itachi. -¿Vas a correrte por nosotros?-

-Permíteme hacerlo- se quejaba. Ella sabía que Itachi se burla de ella, haciendo su clímax aumentar y crecer más y más intenso.

-Cuando yo lo decida, cariño. Me gusta verte así, desnuda y gimiendo por mi mano en tu coño tan precioso-

Sus palabras contundentes la hicieron estremecerse. Ella nunca se había tenido a sí misma por una mujer que se excitara por hablar de sexo duro, pero parecía que lo era.

Él deslizó y le acarició los labios, frotando los dedos por los pliegues. -Su coño es tan rosa y bonito. Tan ansiosa de ser follada. ¿Quieres ser follada, pequeña?-

"Sí".

Le metió un dedo en el coño y ella sintió que sus músculos reaccionaban, estirándose ante sus largos y gruesos dedos. Sasuke abrió sus muslos un poco más, dejándola totalmente expuesta a Itachi. Itachi añadió un segundo dedo y observó su rostro con atención mientras lo deslizaba en ella.

"¡Oh, Dios" gimió.

Sasuke la sostuvo cuando Itachi los sacó y empujó de nuevo. -Mmm... tan caliente y apretado. No puedo esperar hasta que llegue mi polla aquí-. Se inclinó y colocó su boca sobre su clítoris, mientras el dedo se movía con más fuerza y más rápido. Su lengua caliente patinaba sobre su clítoris y los labios como un masaje encontraron un punto dulce muy dentro de ella y frotaron...

"¡Itachi!" gritó cuando su punto culminante la abrumó. "¡Oh Dios, sí!" Ella sintió que sus músculos vaginales se contraían cuando se corrió de forma brusca. El placer envolvió su cuerpo, robándole el aliento e incluso haciéndola gritar. Itachi se mantuvo metiendo sus dedos dentro y fuera de ella, chupando su clítoris, cabalgándola a través de su clímax.

Cuando las oleadas de placer se retiraron, Itachi enterró su cara profundamente entre sus muslos y le lamió, haciendo sonidos de profunda satisfacción masculinos. Luego, se subió a su cuerpo, le pasó los dedos por el cabello y la besó bruscamente.

El corazón palpitante y la respiración pesada por el reciente orgasmo, Sakura dejó a Itachi alejarla de Sasuke mientras la besaba. Podía saborearse a sí misma en su lengua, ya que lo apuñaló entre sus labios gruesos dominante, emocionantemente.

Se buscaban el uno al otro, Sakura tratando de conseguir quitarle la ropa a Itachi. Ella lo empujó al suelo. Detrás de ella, oyó que Sasuke también se deshacía de su ropa.

Le arrancó la camisa a Itachi, oyendo el ―pop- de los botones del pop al desgarrarse. Trabajó en sus pantalones, hasta que finalmente los saco fuera y su deliciosa erección salto libre.

Sakura volvió a encontrarse a Sasuke detrás de ella. La envolvió en sus brazos, agarrando con la mano su pelo y forzando su la cabeza hacia atrás, dejando al descubierto la línea de su garganta. Estaba de rodillas en el suelo, entre ellos dos.

Itachi pasó las manos por su espalda y el culo mientras ella se enfrentaba a Sasuke.

Sasuke corrió sus labios suavemente por la garganta, saboreando su piel con su lengua. Cuando llegó al lugar donde se unían el hombro y su cuello, le mordió.

Sakura se estremeció ante el gesto posesivo, el más ligero dolor. Su coño se hizo aún más cálido y húmedo. Sasuke agarró con sus manos su culo, se adentró entre sus mejillas, tocándola por todas partes, a veces tropezando con Itachi.

Sasuke gruñó desde su garganta. -Quiero verte chuparle la polla, Sakura.- Con párpados pesados, le frotó el pulgar en la boca. –Hazlo-.

Itachi la tiró fuera de Sasuke y ella lo empujó al suelo, a caballo sobre él, a cuatro patas. Hundió sus dedos en su pelo mientras lo besó, lamió y mordió a su manera con sus labios, por el pecho. Arrastrando la lengua a través de la maraña de pelo oscuro en la confluencia de los muslos, y luego hasta la longitud de su polla hermosa, dura.

"¡Ah, infiernos" gimió cuando bajó su boca sobre él, tragando cada centímetro de su polla en su boca tanto como le era posible. Sus puños apretados en el pelo.

La dureza de su polla contra su lengua se sentía como el puro cielo. Ella gemía en la parte posterior de la garganta y cerró los ojos por un momento, disfrutando del sabor y la sensación de él.

Sintió que alguien empujaba sus rizos a los lados y vio que Sasuke estaba de hecho viéndola chupar la polla de Itachi dentro y fuera de su boca. Estudió el movimiento de los labios sobre la carne rígida de Itachi. El grueso el eje de carne brillaba con su saliva en la boca hacia el exterior. Ella lo miró, dirigiéndole una mirada caliente, sabiendo que lo pondría caliente.

Después de un momento, Sasuke se levantó, cogió algo de otra habitación y regresó. Le acarició el culo con su mano y la ayudó a separar los muslos. Ella gemía alrededor de la polla de Itachi cuando Sasuke extendió sus labios con los pulgares y lamió. Él clavó su lengua en ella, jodiéndola con ella, y sus caderas movieron involuntariamente. Sus manos en su cintura la mantuvieron estable.

Itachi empujaba con las caderas, pinchando su polla en su boca. Había un hombre en ambos extremos de ella, poseyéndola, dominándola. La polla de Itachi en su garganta y la lengua, más profunda de Sasuke. Se sentía drogada con la necesidad y la pasión, sin embargo, se sentía completamente a gusto con estos hombres. Tenía que dejarles hacer lo que quisieran con ella... deseó que ellos hicieran lo que quisieran.

Sasuke se apartó y se oyó el sonido de una botella al ser abierta. Entonces sintió la presión de dos de los dedos de Sasuke en el coño. Estaban resbaladizas con algo húmedo y un poco frío. "Abre tus muslos para mí, amor" exigió Sasuke.

Así lo hizo y sintió que él se impulsaba en su interior. Sakura golpeó el puño en el suelo mientras ella trabajaba febrilmente la polla de Itachi dentro y fuera de su boca. Sasuke martilleaba sus dedos dentro y fuera de ella lentamente.

Entonces sintió una presión en el ano. Se giró un poco sorprendida y Sasuke le siseó. "Relájate. Quieres esto, Sakura. Itachi me ha dicho que ya te lo ha hecho."

Confianza.

Sakura cerró los ojos y dejo que Sasuke la tuviera a su manera. Ella sintió presión en su culo, algo que se presiona en su interior. Se sentía aumentando gradualmente de tamaño. El objeto comenzó pequeño y fue ganado en anchura hasta que la apretó aún más en su interior.

Contuvo la respiración alrededor de la polla de Itachi, sentía un dolor y un placer que quemaban sus músculos estirándolos todos a la vez. Cerró los ojos, dejando que Sasuke trabajara en su culo, dejando que el placer anulara el dolor hasta que el dolor sólo jugó un dulce contrapunto.

Sakura perdió su dominio sobre la polla de Itachi, gimió. ―¿Qué es eso?-

-Es un tapón, amor. Para prepararte y que puedas soportar una polla en el culo más grande.- Lo sacó y ella sintió que era estriada. Empujó el tapón bien lubricado de nuevo, al mismo tiempo, con suavidad le metía los dedos.

Estuvo a punto de correrse en su mano.

"¡-Oh, Sasuke. Es bueno- gimió ella.

-Tu cuerpo está hecho para esto, amor- ronroneó Sasuke. -Estará abierta para mí, teniendo el enchufe realmente bien.- Lo sacó de nuevo y empujó adentro, por lo que Sakura gimió de nuevo.

Itachi jugaba con sus pechos, que se cernían sobre él, palpando sus pezones.

-Espera hasta que uno de nosotros folle ese culo hermoso con su polla, mientras que el otro está en tu coño. Pequeña, te correrás duro, tan malditamente duro que va a ver las estrellas.-

Se mordió el labio inferior cuando el tapón se metió más profundamente. Se sentía tan poseída, tan llena.

Itachi salió de debajo de ella y se apoyó en sus rodillas delante de ella. Guió a su polla hacia su boca mientras Sakura sintió que Sasuke quitaba los dedos y en su lugar ponía su polla en su coño. Los dos entraron simultáneamente.

Itachi cerró un puño suavemente en su cabello y lo empujó entre sus labios, mientras Sasuke se acomodaba dentro y fuera de su coño, chocando con el tapón de su culo con cada empuje hacia adentro. Envió un placer extraño, un placer indescriptible a través de su cuerpo con cada movimiento. La parte inferior del cuerpo, donde Sasuke alimentaba su polla, era un placer que empañaba el éxtasis. No podía separar lo que estaba sucediendo en su coño o en su culo. Simplemente todo se mezclaba junto, por lo que sus ojos prácticamente rodaban en su cabeza con la intensidad.

Sasuke movía rítmicamente las caderas, flexionando sus músculos mientras él empujaba dentro y fuera de su cuerpo, sus manos firmes en sus caderas. Su coño ondulaba y pulsaba en torno a su anchura y longitud, extendiéndose deliciosamente. El balanceo de la polla de Itachi, cada vez, empujándola hacia abajo en su garganta. Ella tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo consciente para relajar los músculos de la garganta para no asfixiarse.

Itachi inclinó su cabeza hacia atrás, con las manos enterradas en su pelo, y gimió su nombre. Ella sabía que estaba cerca de correrse, y ella también. Sakura cerró los ojos y se deleitó en la sensación de estar totalmente superada y abrumada por estos dos hombres. El mundo entero se había caído. Todo lo que existía ahora eran Sasuke, Itachi y lo que hacían con ella.

Detrás de ella, Sasuke metió la mano entre sus muslos y le acarició el clítoris.

-Córrete con nosotros, Sakura. Quiero sentir como te corres alrededor de mi polla.- Él la acarició y aumentó el ritmo y la profundidad de sus golpes.

Sakura se corrió. Duro.

Ella luchó para mantener su dominio sobre la polla de Itachi mientras su coño se convulsionaba con el placer y el orgasmo se estrellaba sobre ella. Itachihundió su pene profundamente en su boca y se sacudió dos veces. Él gimió y ella lo sintió en su lengua, se lo tragó incluso mientras su cuerpo se estremecía bajo las olas de un placer intenso.

Una vez que su clímax apenas había comenzado a ceder, Itachi tiró de ella hacia adelante. Ella lo miró confundida, pero sólo la besó, su lengua pinchándola en la boca. Sasuke sacó su polla de ella y luego el tapón. Oyó el sonido de la botella de lubricante al ser abierta de nuevo.

Confundida, rompió su beso con Itachi. -¿Qué has sacado?-

-Va a follar tu dulce culo, nena- Él apartó el pelo de la cara. -Tendrás que estar acostumbrada a esto con dos hombres en tu vida.-

El placer se deslizó hasta su espalda. Parecía increíble haberse corrido tan duro en dos ocasiones y que todavía le doliera. La idea de que Sasuke entrara en donde nunca había tenido antes un hombre era muy emocionante para ella.

Itachi se agachó entre sus piernas extendiéndolas y le acarició el clítoris. -Te va a gustar-ronroneó él. Sakura cerró los ojos mientras él la acariciaba. Estaba sensible por haberse corrido dos veces, sin embargo, bajo el toque experto de Itachi se sentía al borde de otro clímax que lentamente comenzaba a elevarse.

―Tu lo que deseas es ver cuantas veces me ocurre en una noche, creo- dijo con voz entrecortada.

Itachi puso una sonrisa de lobo. La besó mientras metía su dedo medio en el interior de su coño y le mordía el labio inferior. "Mmmm" gruñó. -Suena como un buen partido para mí. Me encanta ver y oír cuando te corres-

Sasuke la empujó suavemente hacia abajo. Ella terminó en el regazo de Itachi.

Itachi todavía podía tocarle el coño en esta posición y frotaba su clítoris de forma continua, manteniendo una presión leve perfecta que despertó sus nervios. Caliente, el placer líquido la llenó aun cuando Sasuke puso la cabeza de su polla a su ano.

"Sasuke…" dijo ella, repentinamente insegura.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

**_Hola, ehhhhmmmm de repente hace calor xD hahahaha uff este cap esta candente xD y lo que se viene , espero les haya gustado n_n_**

**_Reviews?_**

**_Lady Alraune*_**


	7. Chapter 7

―Eres libre, amor- contestó él con voz ahogada. -Así que ábrete. El tapón hizo su trabajo y estás excitada más de lo que piensas.-

Sentía la cabeza de su polla violando el borde de sus nervios apretados. Quemaba, el anillo tenso en torno a su anchura, pero el ardiente dolor se convirtió rápidamente en placer. Ella gimió y arañó el suelo, sintiendo que él la presionaba con su gran cuerpo mientras lentamente y con cuidado se deslizaba dentro de ella.

―Mmm- Sasuke murmuró. -Perfecto. Tan bueno.-

Itachi la apretó hacia abajo sobre su regazo y se mantuvo frotando su clítoris con los dedos, haciendo estremecerse del placer y pulsando a través de su coño, mientras Sasuke trabajaba con su polla en su culo centímetro a centímetro.

El erotismo, prohibido por el escenario, el dominio absoluto y total de tener a un hombre entrando en ella esta manera, borró todo pensamiento de su mente.

Sakura se resistió cuando Sasuke suavemente, muy suavemente, comenzó a presionar.

os nervios que nunca habían conocido la estimulación cobraron vida, pulsado y ondulando. Su cuerpo fue pronto inundado con un éxtasis increíble.

Sasuke soltó un gruñido. -Oh, Dios Sakura... Yo no voy a durar mucho tiempo.- Él dijo algo en algún idioma que no entendía, la agarró por las caderas y folló su ano lenta y suavemente.

Itachi le acarició el clítoris y los labios. -¿Es bueno, nena? ¿Te gusta eso?-

―Sí- gimió ella. La sensación de tenerlo en su culo la llevaba al borde. Ella iba a llegar al clímax muy rápido.

-Vamos por él. Eso es lo que quiere. Ella quiere gritar para nosotros - dijo Itachi mientras deslizaba sus dedos dentro de ella.

El tercer orgasmo de Sakura le pegó tan fuerte, que realmente la hizo gritar. Ella chilló y se corrió en la mano acariciante de Itachi. Él la acarició, frotándola ligeramente hacia fuera y prolongándolo.

Sasuke gimió y ella sintió que su polla dentro de su ano saltaba, llenándola con su futuro.

-Oh- Gimió Sakura cuando Sasuke salió de ella. "Oh." Se sentía aturdida y saciada. Feliz. Bien contenta.

-Dios, eres preciosa- dijo Itachi. Él la atrajo hacia sí. Le apartó el pelo de la cara.

-Creo que llegamos al límite, Sasuke .-

-Ella me llevó al límite- gimió Sasuke.

Itachi la levantó y ella se acurrucó en él. -Cuarto de baño y cama, nena. Habrá más juegos mañana-

Se la llevó a la ducha de Sasuke, que era lo suficientemente grande como para caber unas cinco personas, la lavó, y luego la acurrucó entre las grandes sábanas hechas a medida de la cama de Sasuke quedando Sakura entre ellos. Ella se durmió sintiéndose totalmente segura y protegida.

Y con una sonrisa de satisfacción sexual en los labios.

Pero los juegos no terminaron esa noche. Eran serios acerca de cómo utilizarla para sus relaciones sexuales con dos hombres. Sakura se despertó en medio de la noche, boca abajo, sobre el regazo de Sasuke.

-¿Qué?- Dijo adormilada. Su coño estaba excitado, los pezones doloridos. "Oh" gimió. -¿Qué estás haciendo?-

La mano fuerte de Sasuke le acarició la espalda y los hombros, al mismo tiempo, sujetándola. Itachi metía sus dedos en su coño entre las piernas abiertas, haciendo salir su crema y latir su clítoris.

-Estabas tan hermosa extendida entre nosotros, que no pudo resistir la tentación-respondió Sasuke. -Prometiste ser completamente sumisa a nosotros este fin de semana, ¿recuerdas?-

-Mmm- respondió ella, frotando su coño contra su mano acariciante. Recordó y definitivamente no se arrepentía.

Sasuke agarró una almohada y la puso debajo de sus caderas, y luego se trasladó a su cabeza y le sujetó las muñecas rectas por encima de ella, presionando contra el colchón para que no pudiera escapar, no es que quisiera. Sus manos eran como puños, sujetándola en su lugar mientras Itachi guiaba la cabeza de su polla hacia su coño y la follaba profundamente, suavemente con golpes incesantes hasta que la habitación se llenó con sus gemidos y los de él y ella, fue bastante difícil elevar el techo.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sakura despertó a la mañana siguiente, desnuda, tumbada sobre la cama y con dos magníficos hombres desnudos acariciando con sus manos su cuerpo.

-Oh, Dios mío- fue todo lo que pudo decir ante la vista. -Cada vez que me despierto me estáis haciendo algo que debe ir contra la ley-, suspiró.

-Te estamos despertando sexualmente y haciéndote ver los beneficios de tener dos hombres- contestó Sasuke. Sus dedos rozaron sus pezones endurecidos y ella sintió su coño pulsar. -Todo es parte de nuestro malévolo plan para que te vuelvas adicta a nosotros antes de que mi cama se convierta en una calabaza.-

Sakura lanzó un suspiro. -Esto es tan decadente. En realidad, debe haber reglas... oh... en contra de este placer- gimió ella cuando Itachi ahondó entre sus muslos y con suavidad en su clítoris.

-¿Estás dolorida?- preguntó Itachi.

Ella se mordió el labio inferior, tratando de diferenciar el dolor del placer. ―No lo suficiente para hacerme querer que lo dejes.-

Él sonrió. -Eso es bueno. Muy bueno.- Le acarició los labios, dibujando sus muslos separados. -Ah, perfecto- ronroneó él. -Resbaladizo y dulce, como el azúcar caliente-

Sasuke se trasladó entre sus muslos y le acarició el clítoris. La sensación de sus dos dedos en ella a la vez estuvo a punto de hacerle perder la razón. Vio la flexión de sus bíceps y antebrazos mientras exploraban en ella. Sus cabezas dobladas juntas mientras examinaban su coño.

-Está muy rosa e hinchado- dijo Sasuke.

-Es magnífico- Sintió los dedos de Itachi entrar en ella lentamente. -Húmedo y listo, con ganas de ser follada de nuevo, ¿no te parece, Sasuke?-

-Mmm hmm.- Él insertó un dedo dentro de ella al lado de Itachi.

La espalda de Sakura se arqueó, extendiendo sus muslos para ellos, gimiendo.

La sensación de sus dedos enterrados profundamente dentro de ella era casi más de lo que podía soportar.

Sasuke quitó la mano y trazó su pezón, dejando una marca húmeda. Itachi le acarició el clítoris. -Hemos hecho planes para ti hoy, amor- dijo Sasuke. Sus pupilas estaban oscuras con la excitación. Echó una mirada a su polla dura.

De repente, ella quería tocarlos a los dos.

Sakura se levantó y se arrodilló entre ellos, cogió cada una de sus pollas en una mano y las acarició. Ambos gimieron. -Tal vez tenga planes para vosotros- respondió ella.

-Uhn- dijo Itachi mientras acariciaba su ancho y pesado eje. -Tú eres la sumisa este fin de semana, bebé, aunque no me importa lo que estás haciendo ahora mismo.-

Ella le dirigió una sonrisa maliciosa, bajó la cabeza y se metió la polla de Itachi en la boca. Con la otra mano, le acarició el eje a Sasuke. Cuando el cuerpo de Itachi pareció tensarse y sus gemidos rebotaron en las paredes, ella cambió, hundiéndose la polla de Sasuke en la boca.

Sakura cambiaba una y otra vez, preguntándose quién se correría en su boca y quien en su mano.

Sasuke estaba en su boca al final. Itachi gimió y se corrió en su mano unos momentos más tarde.

Satisfecha de sí misma, se levantó y los miró a los dos. Tal vez ella pudiera manejar dos hombres después de todo. -Tengo hambre- anunció -¿Qué hay para desayunar?-

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Ella se sentó desnuda en el regazo de Itachi mientras éste cortaba en piezas una manzana. Sus manos recorrieron su cuerpo territorialmente mientras ella cogía pedacitos de manzana de los que él sujetaba entre sus dientes. Su erección impresionante presionó en su cadera. Una vez que había masticado y tragado el último trocito, pasó los dedos por su pelo y su boca se inclinó sobre la suya con un gruñido de la parte posterior de la garganta.

Ese calor familiar, lentamente encendiéndole el coño con sus manos y sus labios. Era increíble lo mucho que estos hombres la excitaban y la mantenían de esa manera. Ella nunca había tenido ni idea de que su cuerpo fuera capaz de esto- tantos clímax en tan poco tiempo.

Dios la ayudara, ella quería más.

Ella gimió bajo su roce, mordiéndole los labios y él la levantó en el borde de la mesa, apartando los platos del desayuno. Sakura no sabía dónde había ido Sasuke.

Había desaparecido hacía varios minutos en el dormitorio.

Itachi hundió sus dedos en sus rizos a ambos lados de su cara y su rostro inclinado hacia arriba hacia el suyo. Sus ojos eran oscuros, serios y llenos de emoción. -Maldita sea, Sakura, quiero comerte, devorarte. Hacerte mía en todos los sentidos. Joder- juró en voz baja. -Te amo. ¿Entiendes?-

Se encontró conmovida por su admisión, en vez de temerosa. Itachi no era un hombre que hablaba con elocuencia y ella sabía que era difícil para él encontrar las palabras. Ella extendió la mano y tocó su mejilla. No podía usar la palabra amor, pero... -Me importas mucho a mi también, Itachi. Tú y Sasuke, ambos.- La emoción creció en su pecho mientras lo miraba a los ojos.

Permanecieron así durante un momento embarazoso antes de que Itachi la besara de nuevo, urgente y amorosamente. Sus labios se deslizaron sobre su boca, mordiendo y lamiendo hasta que Sakura se sintió impotente, sin fuerzas y sin aliento.

-Pon tus manos detrás de ti- le ordenó. -Pegadas sobre la mesa.-

Ella lo hizo. La posición arqueó su columna vertebral.

Sosteniendo su mirada con ojos de párpados pesados, le empujó sus caderas hacia delante y separó sus muslos. Itachi se interponía entre ellos, su erección empujando su clítoris y rozando el vello del pubis. ―Bien. No te muevas, pequeña. Ni un poco.- Dio un paso atrás y dejó vagar su mirada sobre ella mientras ella se sentaba en el borde de la mesa con sus muslos abiertos y sus pechos en lugares bien visibles.

Él se lamió los labios, dio un paso adelante y le pasó los dedos por el pelo de la nuca. Suavemente, forzó la cabeza hacia atrás, dejando al descubierto la línea de su garganta, y luego dejó que su mirada se deslizase hacia abajo por su cuerpo una vez más. Ella sintió que sus pezones se convertían en picos ante el aire fresco bajo la atenta mirada de Itachi por su cuerpo.

Itachio bajó la cabeza al punto sensible justo debajo de su oreja y sopló. La sensación de su aliento caliente y sus labios en su piel hicieron que se le pusiera la piel de gallina por todo su cuerpo. Él lamió y besó todo el camino bajando el arco longitudinal expuesto de su cuello, mordiéndolo suavemente de vez en cuando. Cuando tocó su boca dejó un rastro de calor. Su coño se espesaba en su excitación, hinchándose y humedeciéndose, con ganas de ser penetrado y follado de forma dura y rápida. Se sentía insaciable ante estos dos hombres.

Él mordisqueó su camino por encima de su clavícula, sobre los pechos y les prestó una atención tan exquisita, especial a sus pezones que Sakura pensó que se correría de eso solamente.

Ella se quedó mirando mientras sus labios sensuales trabajaban cada uno al detalle, causando a su vez que sucedieran más cosas en la parte de abajo de su cuerpo. En cambio, él continuó, apoyando una mano en la parte baja de la espalda mientras besaba a su paso el abdomen y arrastraba su lengua a través de su vello público.

La lengua de Itachi sacudió su clítoris y ella saltó, no por sorpresa, sino de puro entusiasmo. ―No te muevas - gruñó. Buscó a tientas en la mesa, encontró una botella con forma de oso de miel y se arrodilló entre los muslos.

Oyó el ―snick- de la botella que se abría y sintió un rastro fino de líquido, un poco frío una gota de miel sobre su clítoris que se escurría entre sus labios mayores.

Sakura abrió la boca y no luchó por no retorcerse hacia atrás.

Itachi hizo un sonido bajo de aprobación en la parte posterior de la garganta y extendió la miel sobre sus órganos sexuales con su dedo índice, masajeando en la abertura de su coño y otra vez sus labios vaginales. Él trabajó en su clítoris con paciencia hasta que ella gimió y depósito su cabeza hacia atrás con los ojos cerrados.

Luego le lamió toda la raja.

Su aliento penetró en ella cuando su boca caliente se cerró sobre su coño y comenzó a trabajar. El hombre parecía disfrutar realmente de tenerla abajo a él y ―wow- era bueno en eso. Su lengua hábil profundizaba a través de sus labios y se burlaba de su clítoris, empujándola cada vez más cerca al orgasmo.

Los codos de Sakura cedieron y ella tuvo que bajar de la mesa. Itachi la empujó un poco hacia atrás, colocando los pies sobre la mesa y expandiendo sus muslos a lo ancho. Su cabeza chocó con un plato y estaba casi segura de que tenía un poco de miel en el pelo, no es que a ella realmente le importara eso en este momento.

Itachi metió las manos debajo de su culo y pegó su boca a su coño saboreándolo, como el agua para una garganta reseca. Él mordisqueó y lamió en un frenesí sexual. Ella trató de resistir el impulso de su coño contra sus labios con la emoción. Dios, él la iba a hacer llegar con su lengua... otra vez. Él se aferró a su clítoris y se concentró en él.

Esta mañana parecía querer no tomar prisioneros. No se trataba de bromear como lo de anoche. Esta era la mejor comida de coño y estaba en su mejor momento empujándola derecho al borde.

Sakura se estremeció, temblando y buscó su orgasmo contra los lengüetazos.

Sus suaves y apasionados gritos llenaron la sala, junto con los ruidos de satisfacción de Itachi.

Una vez que las olas de placer habían pasado y el latido de su corazón más o menos había vuelto a la normalidad, miró hacia arriba para encontrar a Sasuke de pie en el pasillo, su polla dura como una roca. Se cogió la polla con fuerza en una mano y bombeaba lentamente mientras los observaba. ―Parece que Itachi ha disfrutado de su desayuno- comentó, mirando a Sakura.

Itachi la levantó y la besó en la frente. ―Vamos, Sasuke está listo para nosotros-. Ella frunció el ceño. ¿Qué es lo que habían planeado para ella ahora? Cogió la mano de Itachi, y siguieron a Sasuke por el pasillo hacia el dormitorio. -¿Por qué tengo la sensación de que nunca me saciaré con vosotros dos este fin de semana?- preguntó. -Yo sólo sigo corriéndome y corriéndome y todavía estoy excitada.- Hizo una pausa, considerándolo. -Es como si estuviera en celo.-

Sasuke se giró hacia ella en el pasillo y la apretó contra la pared. Su mano encontró su coño y lo acarició mientras él la besaba profundamente y de forma brusca, inclinando su boca sobre la suya. Cuando terminó ella jadeaba y sentía débiles las rodillas de nuevo, él murmuró -Es el lazo entre nosotros lo que sientes, Sakura. Anhelas atarte a nosotros físicamente y emocionalmente. Por lo tanto tu libido está funcionando muy afanosamente este fin de semana, al igual que los nuestros desde que pusimos los ojos en ti.-

-¿Cuál es la cura?- Suspiró en sus labios mientras sus dedos la acariciaban suavemente entre sus muslos. No es que le importara la enfermedad.

Una sonrisa maliciosa curvó sus labios. -Mucho y muchísimo sexo-

"Oh."

Él la agarró de la mano y tiró por la puerta del dormitorio.

"¡Oh!- Dijo de nuevo, viendo lo que Sasuke había estado haciendo mientras Itachi había estado ocupado con ella en la mesa del comedor. -¿Es para mí?-

-Oh, sí- dijo Itachi , su musculatura dirigida hacia el artilugio creado al final de la cama de Sasuke.

La ayudó a subirse a una pequeña plataforma de varios centímetros de altura.

Sobre su cabeza encontró esposas con los puños forrados. Sakura entendía el concepto.

La plataforma la colocaba lo suficientemente alta como para que su coño coincidiera en altura más o menos con sus pollas.

Sasuke la miró a los ojos cuando juntó sus muñecas y las estiró arriba, fijándolas en las esposas de piel forradas. La cerradura se cerró con un toque ligero y ella se estiró hacia arriba, atada e impotente ante ellos.

-¿Cómo te sientes?- ronroneó Sasuke mientras le besaba la cara, las manos frotando sobre su espalda.

Ella agarró las cuerdas y dejó que soportaran su peso. Las cuerdas eran lo suficientemente fuertes como para balancearse en ella si quisiera. –Expuesta- susurró.

-Sí- Él pasó su mano por su coño aliviándolo, abriendo sus muslos, y la acarició con seguridad y experiencia.

-Indefensa… Uhn...- murmuró, sintiendo su crema en expandiéndose lentamente por los dedos sobre su sexo.

-Mmm, te gusta más que un poco, ¿verdad, amor?-

Se sentía drogada. Algo había sucedido cuando la habían obligado, había estado relajada y tranquila. Ella había renunciado a su favor, todo dependía de ellos.

Sakura confiaba en ellos tanto como para hacer eso. Sabía en algún lugar profundo dentro de ella, más allá de todos sus temores, que nunca le harían daño.

-Uhn…- gimió de nuevo.

-¿Confías en nosotros?- Preguntó Sasuke mientras trabajaba suavemente su clítoris entre el pulgar y el índice. -Sabes que si quieres que paremos puedes decir la palabra.-

-Yo confío en ti- suspiró, sabiendo que era la verdad.

Ella se fiaba de ellos.

-No creo que desees que te dejemos Sakura- terminó Sasuke. Cerró la boca sobre su pecho, mientras seguía trabajando su clítoris.

Su cabeza colgaba hacia atrás y dejó que las cuerdas sostuvieran su peso.

Gimiendo, ella realmente pensó que no lo deseaba.

Detrás de ella, sentía el lubricante de Itachi sobre su ano. Ella saltó por la sorpresa y movió la cadera, manteniéndose en un punto que facilitara la entrada a los dedos en la apretada abertura trasera, relajó los músculos y los sintió ensancharse. Un largo gemido salió de Sakura cuando él suavemente empujó entrando y saliendo, murmurándole dulcemente en un idioma que ella no entendía.

Sasuke guió la cabeza de su polla hacia su coño y la rodeó con sus brazos, teniendo cuidado con su peso contra él y besándole la boca mientras empujaba lenta y seguramente en su uniforme calor mientras Itachi trabajaba con sus dedos dentro y fuera de ella por detrás.

Era casi demasiado.

Era como una sobrecarga sensorial hasta el punto de que apenas podía encontrar el principio y el fin de lo que Sasuke e Itachi le estaban haciendo. Era todo placer, intenso y abrumador. La dejaba sin aliento, sin pensamiento, sin capacidad de razonar en absoluto. En este punto, estaba completamente a su merced y le encantó.

Ella se fiaba de ellos. Total y perfectamente en este momento único. No quería nada más que complacerlos, dejarles usar su cuerpo para encontrar su liberación. La idea la excitaba.

Sasuke se metió hasta las caderas, profundizando en su interior. Sakura se quedó sin aliento ante la sensación de estar llena tan de repente. Sus músculos vaginales pulsando y ondulando alrededor de su polla. Sasuke gimió desde lo más profundo de la garganta, sosteniéndola contra su pecho mientras suavemente y lentamente la jodía hasta que al final ella lloriqueaba gimiendo su nombre.

-Te quiero- le murmuró al oído. Cerró la mano en un puño abarcando sus rizos y le besó el lóbulo de la oreja. -Te quiero, Sakura. ¿Entiendes?- Su voz estaba llena de emoción. -Haría cualquier cosa por ti, lo que sea para tenerte en mi vida.- Una y otra vez le dijo que la amaba mientras su polla se deslizaba dentro y fuera de su cuerpo.

Ella no podía responder. -Oh, Sasuke- susurró. Ella sintió que las lágrimas llenaban sus ojos, la emoción embargaba su pecho.

Itachi tensó en su espalda, sus manos resbalaron entre su cuerpo y el de Sasuke para ahuecar sus y pellizcar sus pezones. Mientras Sasuke entraba dentro y fuera de ella.

-Tranquila, nena,- dijo Itachi mientras empujaba la cabeza de su pene lubricado contra su culo. Apretó hacia arriba, ensanchándola y profundizando dentro del túnel. -Mmmm, relájate ¿de acuerdo?-

Sakura apretó las manos sobre la cuerda por encima de su cabeza ante el ataque erótico. Era increíble. Ella nunca se había sentido tan dominada y poseída por completo como lo estaba sintiendo ahora.

―¿De acuerdo pequeña?- Itachi le susurró al oído. -¿Estás bien?-

Ella asintió con la cabeza ligeramente, con los ojos cerrados y jadeando. -No te detengas-empujó.

Itachi se rió entre dientes y empujó dentro de ella otra pulgada. -Sería difícil parar ahora, Sakura. Te sientes tan malditamente perfecto alrededor de mi polla. Otra pulgada lenta, otra… Awww, cariño- gimió. -Diablos, te sientes bien.-

Por último los dos eran bolas de fondo de su cuerpo inmóvil. Hubo un poco de dolor por tener a Itachi en el culo, pero que fue absorbido casi por completo por la sensación de placer.

¡Oh, Dios! ¿Podría alguien morir de éxtasis sexual? se preguntó a través de la niebla en su cerebro.

A la par, Itachi y Sasuke comenzaron de forma suave a empujar. La sensación era indescriptible. No podía decir dónde acababa Sasuke y empezaba Itachi. Era éxtasis, puro e intenso. Cada uno de ellos la penetró, la sincronización de sus movimientos perfecta.

Sakura miró a un lado y vio su reflejo en el espejo largo de Sasuke. Se encontraba de pie en el centro de estos dos hombres musculosos, con los brazos rectos por encima de su cabeza y esposada. Los dos hombres detenidos por la cintura, las piernas y las nalgas flexionadas, ya que ambos alzaban su cuerpo a cada lado de ella.

Su rostro estaba contraído con la lujuria y sus ojos estaban oscuros bajo la espesa niebla sexual que sentía. Vio su pelvis empujar en el reflejo del espejo mientras la llenaban lenta y constantemente, observó la expresión de sus rostros y reconoció que también parecían sentir este éxtasis.

Sus gemidos y suspiros llenaban el aire de la habitación, cada vez más fuerte y más intensa, ya que todos encontraron la culminación en el otro.

El placer la atravesó cosquilleante, cada vez más y más intenso hasta que explotó.

Sakura alzó la cabeza hacia atrás y cedió ante las cuerdas cuando ella llegó a su clímax... y se corrió y se corrió. Oyó gemir tanto a Sasuke como a Itachi cuando ellos, también, se corrieron.

El orgasmo robó partes de su visión, se sintió indefensa bajo el poder del mismo.

Su coño ondulando y convulso en torno a la polla de Sasuke que se sacudía hasta que poco a poco cesaron sus movimientos y los dos hombres salieron de su cuerpo.

Sasuke extendió la mano y soltó los puños. Dejó que ella misma se derrumbase sobre él y se pusieron en la cama, uno a cada lado de ella. Sakura dormitaba en una zona crepuscular de satisfacción, sobre todo incapaz de moverse o formar palabras. Sintió sus manos moviéndose sobre su piel y sus labios besándola. Ella los escuchó murmurar sobre lo mucho que la amaban.

-Fuegos artificiales-murmuró Sakura y se quedó dormida.

-Fuegos artificiales-, murmuró Itachi a la vez que él se acurrucaba en un lado de ella.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sakura abrió los ojos soñolientos. Se había dormido y habían pasado así todo el día, amontonados como cachorros en el centro de la enorme cama de Sasuke. No se cansaba de ellos. Periódicamente, le habían acariciado el cuerpo en un frenesí de necesidad y uno de ellos se deslizó entre sus muslos y alivió esa necesidad, mientras que el otro acariciaba su clítoris, la besaba en la boca y acariciaba sus pechos.

Sasuke la besó en la frente y le acarició la mano con rudeza por su brazo. -¿Ves cómo encajas con nosotros, Sakura?- Susurró. ―Tú eres una pieza del rompecabezas. La que hace de los tres una imagen.-

Pero, ¿qué tipo de imagen? se preguntó, acariciando la garganta de Itachi. Una fuerte, sospechaba. Una hermosa. Pero sólo el tiempo revelará cual.

Sentía como que quería darles ese tiempo. Quería ver lo que serían como una unidad, una alianza... una familia.

Afuera, la noche cayó. Marcando el final de un fin de semana increíble. Ella no tenía ropa en el apartamento de Sasuke y tenía que levantarse temprano para ir trabajar, pero parecía incapaz de salir de su cama. Quería quedarse en sus brazos, recibiendo sus besos y caricias.

Sasuke debió haber visto su mirada por la ventana. -¿Pensando en dejarnos?- Ella sonrió y le besó la garganta de Itachi. -Quiero quedarme- respondió con sencillez.

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_**Hola chicas :) queria pedirles disculpas por ausentarme tanto y no actualizar la historia u_u resulta que me enviaron un PM con respecto a esta historia un poco insultante y mis ánimos bajaron un poco , pero me dije , y ? por eso no me deprimiré :D y aquí me tienen :p , ah otra cosa disculpen si por ahí se escapa uno que otro nombre pero a veces por mas que se revisa uno no se da cuenta , se me ha escapado uno que otro nombre y no es pecado , digo , siempre se puede arreglar , he leído adaptaciones que no se molestan ni en cambiar el color del cabello , o el color de ojos y créanme eso si es realmente frustrante :s en fin , espero que les haya gustado el cap y no se hayan traumado xD hahaha yo lo ame :3 , saludos **_

_**Reviews?**_

_**Lady Alraune***_


	8. Chapter 8

-Adiós, Hinata!- se despidió Sakura cuando abrió las puertas del centro y salió por la tarde. Se detuvo, aspiró el aire fresco y sonrió. Dios, ¿había sido alguna vez tan feliz? Durante las dos últimas semanas, había estado o con Sasuke o con Itachi casi todas las noches, a veces con los dos juntos. A veces sólo había sexo caliente, otras veces la habían llevado a comer, o a una galería de arte. Sasuke la había llevado en un crucero de la medianoche por el río una vez.

Cada noche había llegado a conocerlos cada uno mejor.

Y podría decir que se había enamorado de los dos.

Enamorarse del apuesto y poderoso y sofisticado Sasuke. ¿Qué mujer no se enamoraría de un hombre con los encantos que éste poseía? Podía hacer que se corriera de tal forma que viera las estrellas y luego discutir con ella sobre Goethe mientras él le acariciaba con sus fuertes manos.

Enamorarse de Itachi, que decía más que hacía... al menos con ella. En realidad, el hombre era un oso de peluche al que le gustaba abrazar después de hacer que ella se corriera varias veces en la cama. Era sensible, apasionado y leal hasta la exageración.

Cogiendo las llaves de su bolso, caminó hacia su coche. Estaba claro que quería a los dos hombres, y ellos la querían a ella. Sus dudas y temores persistían. Realmente eran tan profundos que no estaba segura de si alguna vez podría vencerlos completamente.

Sin embargo, confiaba en Itachi y en Sasuke, confiaba en ellos y los quería.

Ya era hora que lo demostrara.

Sasuke había mencionado una vez que el tema de que los tres vivieran juntos, como Ino, Sai y Shikamaru habían hecho. Sasuke dijo que los tres podrían vender sus pisos y comprar una casa que se adaptara a todos ellos, tal vez en algún lugar un poco lejos de la ciudad en un hermoso trozo de tierra con árboles.

Sería un gran paso para Sakura , una gran inversión en su amor por ellos y el rechazo de sus temores persistentes. Sería un movimiento audaz e impulsivo, pero ésta era una relación bastante diferente a las normales y cada día sentía más y más ese increíble vínculo del que habían hablado Sasuke e Itachi.

Esta noche iba a decirles a Itachi y a Sasuke que quería hacerlo.

Ella los había invitado a cenar en El Séptimo Cielo, un restaurante maravilloso en el centro de la ciudad. Allí, les diría todo lo que estaba sintiendo, cómo había llegado a amarles a los dos y lo extraño que resultaba que su amor por ellos fuera tan profundo y tan fuerte. Les diría que, a pesar de sus temores, quería unir a su vida a las de ellos.

Sakura quería decirles que uniéndose así su vida con ellos le parecía natural, normal y tan bien.

Sonrió imaginándose cómo sus hombres iban a reaccionar, abrió la puerta del coche y se sentó al volante.

El sonido de crujido de piel desde el asiento trasero hizo que se congelara antes de que pudiera poner en marcha el coche. Miró por el espejo retrovisor y vio al duende, al maltratador Zabuza, inclinándose hacia ella.

Sakura gimió e intentó abrir la puerta para salir, pero Zabuza presionó el cañón de una pistola en su sien.

―No- gruñó. -Cierra la puerta, pon en marcha el coche y conduce-.

Ella hizo una pausa, respirando con dificultad por la nariz y tratando de no entrar en pánico. Sakura cerró la puerta, se recostó en su asiento y encendió el motor.

Luego alcanzó el cinturón de seguridad y lo abrochó. Lo hizo todo suave y fácilmente. Por costumbre. Su mente estaba extrañamente clara.

-Ve calle abajo. En la esquina gira a la izquierda. -

-¿Dónde vamos a...-

El cañón presionó con tanta fuerza contra su sien que la hizo gritar. -Nada de preguntas. Ninguna palabra, ¿entendido? Yo te diré lo que hay que hacer. –

Sakura sacó el coche a la calle, mirando a un lado y a otro por su veía a alguien al que pudiera conocer y pedirle ayuda. Lamentablemente sólo vio extraños.

Sus manos temblaban y su corazón latía desenfrenado en su pecho, condujo hasta pasar El séptimo cielo... y por la calle abajo. Sollozó pensando en Itachi y Sasuke allí esperando por ella. Quizás ellos podrían sentir su pánico, pero no sabrían qué le había pasado, dónde estaba ni cómo ayudarla.

Zabuza le acarició el lado de la cara con el frío cañón de la pistola. -No puedo esperar para estar a solas, cielo. Te enseñaré a tener el debido respeto a tus superiores. Voy a meterte a golpes... el respeto.- Hizo un gesto con el arma. -Gira a la izquierda en el siguiente semáforo.-

Girar a la izquierda en el siguiente semáforo les permitiría estar en el camino que llevaba fuera de la ciudad, al campo. Era el camino hacia el gran lago a unas diez millas de la ciudad. Miró a su alrededor por el rabillo del ojo, esperando que alguien se diera cuenta que estaba siendo secuestrada, que el hombre en el asiento trasero de su coche llevaba una arma con la que la amenazaba. Sin embargo ninguno de los coches a su alrededor parecía ver. Todos ellos estaban concentrados en la carretera, hablando entre ellos o escuchando música alta, metidos en su propio mundo.

Viajaron fuera de la ciudad, los edificios poco a poco fueron dando paso a los árboles y dos carriles de la autopista pasaron a ser uno, el de una carretera.

-Te voy a llevar a la cabaña de un amigo en el lago Capawin. Se estará bien y tranquilo ahí.- Hizo una pausa. -Nadie te oirá gritar mientras te enseño. Te diré lo que realmente eres.-

Un escalofrío recorrió la espina dorsal de Sakura. Se dio cuenta de que si no daba un golpe de mando a la situación, no saldría viva. -¿Lo que soy?-

La boca del arma golpeó la cabeza. El dolor atravesó su sien.-¡Te dije que ninguna palabra!- Él hizo un sonido bajo que sonó como un gruñido y Sakura miró a través del retrovisor cómo sus labios verdes se apartaban para revelar unos dientes ennegrecidos.

¡Dios, si Haku supiera con qué se había casado!

-¿Quieres saber lo que eres, puta? Me muero por decírtelo, no puedo esperar hasta llegar a la cabaña.- Zabuza soltó una risa ahogada. -Tus maravillosos novios fae piensan que eres como ellos... Tylwyth Teg. Yo sabía la verdad en el momento en que te toqué.- Hizo una pausa.-Tienes sangre duende, no de hadas.-

Las manos de Sakura temblaron tan fuerte al volante que el coche hizo eses. -No es verdad.-

El cañón de la pistola se hundió en su sien. -Sí que es verdad. Tanto si lo crees como si no, es cierto. Los duendes nunca se equivocan con uno de los suyos. Si tus novios se hubieran fijado en los patrones de tu espíritu, lo habrían visto. Es sutil, pero perceptible. Es probable que venga de tu padre- concluyó con una risita cruel. Se quedó fría al recordar cuando Itachi mostró los patrones en el cuarto de estar de Sasuke. Los dos se sorprendieron por algo, pero no le dijeron nada. Lo había notado, pero había estado demasiado asombrada con la imagen brillante delante de sus ojos para que ella se diera cuenta.

Dios. ¿Y si era cierto?

Su padre había sido como Zabuza de muchas maneras. Había reclamado a su madre como su propiedad para hacer con ella lo que quisiera. ¿Era eso un rasgo duende, así como un rasgo de un hombre maltratador?

Pero, ¿cómo podía tener un vínculo con Itachi y Sasuke si era parte duende y no parte fae?

-No te preocupes, cariño-, dijo Zabuza con voz sedosa. Cada palabra que decía destilaba odio no disimulado. -Voy a enseñarte cómo es estar con un duende. Será divertido.- Él rió. ―Por supuesto luego voy a hundirte en el fondo del lago, así no podrás interponerte nunca más entre mi Haku y yo. -

Sakura agarró el volante con tanta fuerza que creyó que lo rompería. Necesitaba alejarse de él, pero el cañón de la pistola en la sien excluía cualquiera de los planes que pasaban por su mente.

Miró los pastos y las cercas en los campos que iban dejando atrás - miró los árboles y los postes de teléfono. Ella tomó una decisión. Un poste de teléfonos.

Podría... ¡Joder, podría estrellar el coche! Llevaba el cinturón de seguridad puesto. Se lo había abrochado por la fuerza de la costumbre.

Zabuza no se había abrochado el cinturón.

-Una vez que hayas desaparecido, voy a encontrar una manera de ver a mi Haku. Voy a convencerla de que vuelva conmigo. Si no lo hace...- Su voz se fue apagando. -Si no quiere, voy a asegurarme de que pasemos la eternidad juntos.-

Frío, el miedo metálico se extendió sobre la lengua mientras los recuerdos la invadían. Me aseguraré de que pasemos la eternidad juntos. Mataría a Haku y luego se suicidaría. Al igual que su padre mató a su madre y luego se suicidó.

Sakura sintió que las lágrimas obstruían su garganta cuando el recuerdos que siempre había tratado de olvidar inundó su mente.

Ella estaba de pie en la cocina, recogiendo los platos, mientras que su madre estaba sentada bebiendo café en la mesa de la cocina. Un fuerte golpe llegó a sus oídos y las dos miraron a la puerta, mirando a la persona que allí estaba.

Consternada y horrorizada, un plato resbaló de entre los dedos de Sakura y se rompió al caer contra el linóleo a sus pies. "¡Te quiero!" Su padre le gritó a su madre. "¡Te quiero más que nada! ¿Por qué no lo entiendes?"

Su madre se puso de pie y se apartó de él, yendo hacia las ventanas detrás de ella. Su padre levantó la mano y Sakura vio que tenía un arma. "¡No!" Gritó. Pero fue demasiado tarde. Todo estaba ocurriendo tan rápido... Su madre, con la cara pálida y los ojos muy abiertos, la miró y Sakura vio resignación en sus ojos. Como si su madre hubiera esperado que esto fuera a pasar desde el principio.

"Te amo", su padre volvió a decir en voz baja, y luego apretó el gatillo.

El disparo sonó increíblemente fuerte en el apartamento pequeño, pero Miranda estaba demasiado sorprendida y entumecida ante el sonido. Vio cómo su madre caía al suelo, la bata de color crema de su madre se empezaba a teñir de rojo.

Como en cámara lenta, Sakura pasó su mirada de su madre a su padre y vio que se había colocado el cañón de la pistola bajo la barbilla.

Le sostuvo la mirada, murmuró, "Sakura", con una mirada brillante y loca, apretó el gatillo por segunda vez. También cayó al suelo.

Pasaron unos segundos hasta que llegó ayuda. La gente del edificio llegaron gritando, algunos para ayudar. Para ese entonces, Sakura estaba sentada en el suelo, sosteniendo la cabeza de su madre en su regazo.

Ya estaba muerta. Sus ojos abiertos estaban vidriosos, su vida se había cortado demasiado pronto.

Justo cuando acababa de empezar de nuevo.

No podía dejar que eso le sucediera a Haku.

-No-, dijo Sakura en voz baja.

Vio el poste en el lado derecho de la carretera y se desvió violentamente hacia él.

Hacer eso no le costó ningún pensamiento.

Esta era su única opción.

-Itachi, Sasuke- susurró -Os quiero-

-No!- ¡Estúpida puta! -, gritó Zabuza.

El poste se iba haciendo más grande. Zabuza gritó y se abalanzó sobre el volante, pero era demasiado tarde. Disparó, agujereando la ventanilla del conductor.

Todo sucedió en una fracción de segundo.

El impacto hizo un ruido terrible y embrutecedor y hubo un sonido de metal retorcido.

El impacto la envió contra el volante. El airbag se hinchó y la golpeó con un relámpago blanco y caliente de dolor que resonó en todo su cuerpo. Ella se golpeó la cabeza contra la parte que quedaba de la ventana del lado del conductor. Un dolor increíble, insospechado hizo que se le nublara la visión. Un líquido caliente se derramaba por su cara y sabía sin lugar a dudas que era su propia sangre.

Sus últimos pensamientos antes de que perdiera el conocimiento fueron para Itachi y Sasuke.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

El joyero gris que contenía el diamante y el precioso zafiro engarzados en un anillo que Itachi y Sasuke habían comprado para Sakura se encontraba en el centro de la mesa. La luz de las velas parpadeaba sobre el mantel de lino blanco, la plata muy pulida y los platos de porcelana fina. El champagne caro enfriándose en un cubo de hielo a su lado.

Mientras esperaba a que su pareja apareciera, Itachi bebía whisky y Sasuke malta sola en un pequeño vasos de cristal grueso. Sakura los había invitado a cenar esta noche con un pretexto misterioso, pero Itachi y Sasuke habían sentido sus estados de ánimo de los últimos días. Ella había ido aumentando su cariño por ellos, incluso podría acercarse a decir amor.

Te amo, eran las palabras que tanto codiciaban escuchar de sus labios.

Itachi miró la caja y la abrió, dejando que la luz de las velas incidiera sobre el increíblemente hermoso y costoso anillo. Sakura nunca había dicho que los amaba, pero tanto él como Sasuke sabían que lo hacía. Los dos sintieron que esas palabras serían dichas esta noche. Habían comprado un anillo como símbolo de su amor. Era un anillo de compromiso con clase, suponía Itachi, aunque su especie no tenía rituales para tal cosa. No era sólo la unión natural, sino mucho más fuerte que el concepto humano del matrimonio.

De repente, su mente se llenó de emociones que eran tan duras, súbitas y amargas que hicieron que parte de su visión quedara en negro. Itachi dejó caer la caja del anillo sobre la mesa y agarró el vaso con tanta fuerza que pensó que lo rompería.

Sakura estaba en peligro.

Miró a Sasuke que permanecían sentado en la mesa, el rostro pálido. –Vamos- dijo escuetamente. Ambos podían sentir que algo estaba mal, muy mal.

Se pusieron de pie. Itachi se metió la caja del anillo en el bolsillo, mientras que Sasuke dejaba suficiente dinero sobre la mesa para pagar por sus bebidas y la botella de champán y luego se dirigieron hacia la salida del restaurante. Una vez que estuvieron en la calle y Sasuke miró de arriba abajo, frotándose la mano por la barbilla como hacía cuando estaba frustrado.

-¿Dónde?- Gruñó Sasuke.

Ese era el problema, que podían sentir las emociones tumultuosas de Sakura, pero no tenían ni idea de dónde encontrarla.

Itachi apretó los puños -No sé-

-¿Puedes ver lo que ha pasado?- Preguntó Sasuke irritado.

La visión remota era una de las habilidades de Itachi, pero era poco fiable y difícil de hacer. Podría darles un poco de información, pero no mucha. Cerró los ojos y profundizó en los sentimientos de su pareja, centrando cada pedacito de su poder sobre ella.

-Veo el interior de un coche. Están conduciendo por un camino rural...- La visión se volvió negra. Eso es todo lo que iba a conseguir. "Joder" juró con violencia. -Esto es todo lo que tengo.-

Las emociones de Sakura aumentaron y luego... nada.

-¿Qué demonios ha pasado?- Preguntó Sasuke. -No puedo sentir más. No puedo sentir nada que provenga de ella en absoluto.-

-Ha estado inconsciente, tal vez.-

-¿Viste un coche? ¿Ella estaba conduciendo?-

Itachi meneó la cabeza. -No sé si ella estaba conduciendo o no. Podía haber ido de pasajero. Ni siquiera sé si lo que he visto tiene algo que ver con Sakura.-

-Tenemos que saber lo que pasa. ¿No has reconocido nada? ¿Monumentos?-

-Estaba en el país... pastos, vallas negras.-

Sasuke maldijo entre dientes. -Vamos, vamos a coger mi coche. La manera más rápida de ir a la ciudad es por la carretera principal. La lógica dice que en el momento en que salió de trabajar coincide con el momento en que sentimos su angustia, esa es la vía más probable.-

Entraron en el BMW plateado de Sasuke y se dirigieron tan rápido como podían en esa dirección. Todavía no tenían el menor atisbo de emoción procedente de Sakura lo que era una mala señal.

Ambos hombres aguantaron estoicamente mientras corrían por la ciudad y por el camino rural de dos carriles que llevaba a la parte más rural del estado. No dijeron una palabra al pasar pastos después más pastos.

Itachi estaba cada vez más seguro de que esta era la dirección que él había visto en el coche, pero estaban volando a ciegas. Si la persona que dejó a Sakura inconsciente seguía con ella Itachi no tendría más oportunidades de ver a distancia a través de sus ojos.

Itachi estaba mirando por la ventana, tratando de entender lo que le había pasado a Sakura cuando Sasuke contuvo el aliento a su lado. -¿Qué diablos era eso?-

Su cabeza colapsó al ver una fila de autos, una cinta de seguridad y las luces de los camiones de bomberos, policía y ambulancias. "Un accidente". Hizo una pausa cuando la realidad le golpeó. -Joder. ¿Crees que Sakura pudo haber estado en ese choque? -

Un músculo pulsaba en la mandíbula de Sasuke. Tenía mucho sentido. Eso servía para explicar la brusca interrupción de las emociones de Sakura. "¡Aguanta!".

Guió el coche por el arcén para pasar por alto la línea de los coches que se habían parado como resultado del accidente. Estaban en punto muerto y la gente se había parado e iba caminando. -Vamos a averiguarlo.-

El miedo creció en el estómago de Itachi cuando llegaron a la escena. El sedán azul Sakura estaba bien... envuelto alrededor de un poste de electricidad. La expresión de Sasuke era sombría. Encontró un lugar para aparcar y se bajaron del coche, en dirección hacia el accidente. Itachi apenas podía mirar, el metal retorcido, los vidrios rotos. Las líneas eléctricas habían caído desde el palo roto y se extendía como serpientes peligrosas en el suelo alrededor de la escena del accidente.

¿Dónde estaba Sakura ?

Ambos, Itachi y Sasuke empezaron a caminar hacia el coche, pero un policía uniformado se les interpuso con la mano levantada. -Deténganse y vuelvan a su vehículo. ¿No pueden ver las líneas de alta tensión caídas? Solo pueden pasar de este punto los profesionales.-

Sasuke empezó a levantar la mano, para echar un encanto sobre él. Itachi le dio una palmada en la mano hacia abajo. Ambos estaban molestos y no pensaban con claridad.

Itachi sabía como se sentía Sasuke. Tuvo que abstenerse de darle una paliza al policía. -Conocemos a la dueña de este coche- explicó Itachi con los dientes apretados. -Una mujer. ¿Está bien? -

No podía apartar su mirada de los restos del accidente. Parecía que nadie podría haber salido vivo de allí. Algo le apretaba en la garganta y le robó el aliento. Una extraña calma se había apoderado de él. En algún lugar del fondo de su mente, la incredulidad reinaba. Se negó a aceptar en su totalidad la escena que tenía delante.

El policía giró la cabeza hacia la ambulancia que se estaba alejando de la escena. -La están transportando a Mercy Medical. Lo siento, chicos, no sé su estado. Sé que ha costado mucho tiempo poder sacarla del coche.-

Itachi exhaló en respuesta. Ella estaba viva. Eso era algo, por lo menos.

-¿Sabe usted algo del hombre que estaba con ella?- Preguntó el policía.

―¿Hombre?- preguntó Sasuke.

-Lo siento si lo conocían porque él no sobrevivió. Alrededor de cinco por ocho, doscientos cincuenta libras, cabello castaño. Según la identificación de su cartera, un tal Zabuza Momoshi."

Itachi cogió aliento. Todas las piezas empezaban a encajar en su lugar. -No, no lo conocía.-

-Bueno, estarán en Mercy Medical. Ahí es donde han llevado a la chica.-

Sasuke le agradeció al policía e Itachi miró por encima de una segunda ambulancia, donde estaban cargando una bolsa de plástico. Zabuza Momoshi, el hijo de puta que había abordado a Sakura en el refugio.

El duende que se había casado con una mujer humana y la utilizaba regularmente como un saco de boxeo.

Buena Liberación.

El bastardo se había fijado en Sakura por alguna razón. "Joder" Itachi juró mientras se metía en el coche y Sasuke empezaba a retirarse. -Lo había visto venir, debería haber sospechado-

-Itachi , no te rindas. No podías saber que el tipo iría tras ella.-

-Estaba cabreado, probablemente, porque Sakura presentó cargos contra él.-

-Vamos al hospital. Esto no ha terminado todavía.-

Sasuke conducía como el viento de nuevo en la ciudad en dirección al Mercy Medical.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Se veía tan pálida y frágil en la cama.

Sasuke estaba cerca y miró a la mujer que amaba más que la vida misma. Tubos y mangueras conectadas a ella pitando, zumbidos de máquinas. Su rostro y su cuerpo eran una masa de contusiones y vendas. Su brazo y una de sus piernas estaban rotas, además de varias de sus costillas.

Peor aún, no había despertado. Los médicos dijeron que había sufrido un grave trauma en el accidente y no podía despertar.

Quería entrar en la cama con ella, sostenerla cerca de él para que pudiera sentir el latido de su corazón, la calidez de su cuerpo y la subida suave y la caída de su pecho, sólo para estar seguro de que ella vivía.

Itachi se sentó al final de la cama. Sasuke sabía que todavía tenía la caja del anillo en el bolsillo. Sasuke también sabía que Itachi se estaba culpando por el secuestro de Sakura, del accidente, probablemente nunca se perdonaría.

Sasuke miró a su alrededor para asegurarse de que nadie podía oír lo que estaba a punto de decir. Habían sido capaces de coquetear de camino a la habitación de Sakura con las enfermeras en la estación de enfermería. Les habían dicho que eran amigos íntimos de Sakura y su familia real solamente. No había sido una mentira. El hecho de que la habían trasladado a una habitación privada y estaban pagando todas sus cuentas médicas había influido un poco también.

-Tenemos que darle nuestra sangre- dijo Sasuke en voz baja.

-Si no se despierta... es un riesgo. Se podría poner en estado de coma durante mucho, mucho tiempo.- Hizo una pausa. -Y estaríamos realizando la unión sin su permiso.-

-Lo sé. Ella es en parte duende- se detuvo. -¿Lo ves tan claro como yo? Si tiene una parte Fae, por qué iba a necesitar la sangre duende, sería más complicado. Pero ella es Duende en parte, necesita la sangre pura de un Fae para unirse y activar su ADN duende. Se sentirá más fuerte.- Hizo una pausa. -Ella podría sobrevivir a esto con nuestra sangre-

Itachi le miró durante unos instantes. -Ahora vuelvo- dijo en voz baja y salió de la habitación con un susurro de su abrigo negro.

Sasuke se quedó mirando a Sakura , preguntándose qué había sucedido. Estaba bastante seguro de que Zabuza la había raptado. Ahora sabían que la policía había encontrado un arma en la escena del accidente. El amigo policía de Sakura, se lo había dicho.

Después de eso, tenía varias teorías acerca de lo que podría haber ocurrido.

Según los paramédicos, ella había sido la conductora. Sasuke e Itachi pensaban que podía haber estado luchando con el duende y se había estrellado el coche, que algo ocurrió en la carretera causando el accidente, o... que había estrellado el coche a propósito.

Se frotó una mano por la cara cansadamente, sintiendo una gran presión en el pecho. Dios, sólo quería que despertara, tenerla entera y a salvo en sus brazos. Él daría cualquier cosa por eso. Sasuke se sentía impotente y sabía que Itachi sentía lo mismo. El duende había muerto en el accidente de coche, así que no había siquiera una forma para que ellos pudieran vengar a Sakura.

Por supuesto, si Sakura se había estrellado el coche a propósito, ella ya había tomado su propia venganza.

Un grito femenino de consternación hizo que Sasuke se volviera.

-Mira- Ino dijo en voz baja, llevándose la mano a la boca y acercándose lentamente a la cama de Sakura. ―Oh, no.- Ella sacudió la cabeza, mirando a Sasuke. -Esto no puede ser. No es posible.-

-Ojala todo esto sólo fuese una pesadilla- dijo Sasuke con cansancio.

Los ojos de Ino se llenaron de lágrimas. -Así que... no se sabe si ella... ¿Alguna vez despertará?-

Sasuke no dijo nada, pero sabía que la respuesta estaba claramente en sus ojos.

Ino miró a Sakura y sollozó. -No tengo que preguntarte si estás enamorado de ella- dijo en voz baja. -O Itachi. Conozco el proceso. ¿La habéis vinculado ya?-

Un músculo se movió en su mandíbula. -Itachi fue a buscar una jeringuilla.-

Ella frunció el ceño. -¿Tiene un jarro de sangre de duende contigo?-

Hizo una pausa. -Ino, hay algo que debes saber.-

Ino lo miró con temor en sus ojos. -No más malas noticias por favor.-

-No es malo o bueno. Es simplemente un hecho. Un hecho sorprendente.- Se pasó la lengua por los labios. -Sakura es en realidad parte duende, no parte Fae como hemos supuesto.-

-¿En serio?- Ella frunció el ceño y miró a su amiga. -Qué extraño-

-Son raros. Más raro que Faes y cruzados con humanos. Yo haría una conjetura, Sakura sólo tiene un poco de sangre, se transmite de algún lugar dentro de su árbol genealógico. Lo hemos visto claramente, sin embargo, cuando llegamos a su patrón de espíritu…-

Ino se mordió el labio inferior. -Así que si le inyectas tu sangra se establecerá el vínculo.-

―Sí, bueno, voy a mezclar la sangre de Itachi con la mía e inyectaremos la mezcla.-

-Hay que hacerla más fuerte. Tal vez pueda curarse a sí misma.-

-Esa es la apuesta que estamos tomando. La cosa es... que nunca nos dio permiso para hacerlo. Y-Yo no sé cómo se sentirá, al unir su vida a la nuestra- terminó miserablemente.

Ino sonrió y caminó hacia él. Levantó la mano y puso su mano en la mejilla. Su voz era cálida cuando hablaba. -Ella te quiere, Sasuke, y a Itachi, a ambos. Créeme, yo soy su mejor amiga. Ella es una hermana para mí. Lo veo todo el tiempo cuando habla de ti o te mira.- Suspiró. -Créeme cuando digo que ella os cuida tan profundamente como yo a mis hombres.-

El sonido del abrigo de Itachi llegó desde la puerta. Se acercó a los dos y abrió la palma. En ella, había una jeringuilla en un envase de plástico. Arrancó el paquete abierto con los dientes y cogió la jeringa.

Ino vio que Itachi y Sasuke se pararon junto a la cama de Sakura. Itachi se arremangó la camisa y Sasuke cogió un poco de sangre de su brazo. A continuación, Sasuke se arremangó e Itachi hizo lo mismo.

Sasuke colocó la jeringa a contra luz, su sangre mezclándose.

Una enfermera arrastró un carro hacia la puerta y Sasuke escondió la jeringuilla rápidamente.

Ino se movió con rapidez. ―Disculpe- le dijo a la enfermera mientras le bloqueaba la entrada a la sala. -Tengo algunas preguntas acerca de la condición de mi amiga...-

Sus voces parecían desvanecerse. Sasuke miró a Itachi y luego inyectó la sangre en el frágil brazo de Sakura . Itachi cogió la caja del anillo del bolsillo y le deslizó el anillo en su fino dedo. Juntos, se quedaron mirándola.

Era una cuestión de tiempo.

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_**Hola nenas n_n espero estén bien :) uff un capitulo fuerte no ? ya falta poco para que esta maravillosa historia termine , espero les haya gustado :***_

_**Reviews?**_

_**Lady Alraune***_


	9. Chapter 9

Tres semanas.

Itachi se sentó en la silla del hospital de Sakura y bajó la cabeza. O él o Sasuke estaban aquí cada momento, escuchando el silbido suave y los pitidos de las máquinas que rodeaban a Sakura.

Nunca se despertó.

Sin embargo, ella se había curado, mucho más rápido de lo normal. Dejando perplejos a los médicos. Les dijeron que había sido siempre de curarse rápido, pero por supuesto con tan endeble explicación no fueron demasiado lejos.

Itachi levantó la cabeza y se pasó la mano por la cara. No se había afeitado en un tiempo y la barba le pincha la piel. Por unos instantes, vio el surgimiento y la caída suave de su pecho. Una enfermera entró y le preguntó si quería algo. Negó con la cabeza. Ella sonrió con tristeza y lo dejó solo.

Dios, el tiempo pasaba demasiado lento. ¿Nunca iba a despertar? ¿Dormiría durante el resto de su, ahora muy larga, vida? Itachi se estremeció cuando el dolor presionó en algún lugar cercano a su corazón. No podía vivir sin ella. Ahora no. No después de haberla encontrado, llegado a conocerla y haberse enamorado de ella.

Echaba de menos el calor de su cuerpo, el sonido de su voz, su dulce sonrisa. Echaba de menos la forma en que el sol se reflejaba en sus rizos. Echaba de menos su risa y hasta sus lágrimas.

El universo no podía ser tan cruel. Tenía que darle la espalda.

La ira surgió a través de él. Apretando los puños, miró hacia el cielo. No había nadie contra quien dirigir su rabia. El duende estaba muerto y su destino era demasiado vasto y cuantificable en términos de lucha.

Itachi se levantó y por enésima vez ese día, fue a la cama de Sakura. Extendió la mano y le aparto el cabello lacio de su pálida cara. Se podrían divisar las venas azules debajo de su piel fina. Todos los golpes y cortes se habían curado y desvanecido. Sus huesos rotos se habían reparado. Todo como resultado de la transfusión con su sangre y la activación de su ADN duende. Sin embargo, no había curado lo que había ocurrido en su cerebro. Es posible que nada pudiera arreglar eso.

El dolor se atascó en la garganta de Itachi.

Alguien se movió en la puerta e Itachi levantó la vista para ver allí de pie a Sasuke.

Sasuke miró a su alrededor con mala cara. Se acercó caminando al otro lado de la cama de Sakura mirándola hacia abajo.

-Sin cambios- dijo Itachi innecesariamente.

Sasuke asintió con la cabeza y cogió la mano pequeña de Sakura con la suya. -Vuelve de nuevo a nosotros, Sakura,- dijo. -Tae onae maelavicti Su tae-

Significaba ―te necesitamos o moriremos- en el viejo lenguaje.

Itachi cogió la otra mano y frotó su pulgar por la carne fría. -Tae onae amouraei.- ―Te amamos‖-Bajó la cabeza a sus labios y la besó.

Tal vez pensó que las palabras, el beso y las emociones que sentían entre él y Sasuke podían despertarla.

Estaba equivocado.

Ella no se movió y después de unos momentos, él y Sasuke retrocedieron lejos de la cama. Ambos se sentaron en las sillas y se instalaron para la larga noche que tenían por delante.

En algún momento, Itachi se fue quedando dormido y soñó con el tiempo antes del accidente de Sakura. De cómo él y Sasuke estaban celosos el uno del otro al principio, pero ahora estaban unidos en un solo amor y dolor.

Algo lo despertó e Itachi gimió, al encontrarse en una posición incómoda en la silla de respaldo rígido se sentó recto. La habitación estaba a oscuras, salvo por el resplandor que se extendía desde el pasillo. A su lado, en otra silla, Sasuke también dormía.

El sonido se repitió, un ruido cercano a la cama de Sakura.

De pronto alerta, Itachi se puso de pie y se acercó más. El rumor, como de mantas removiéndose, se oyó otra vez. Llegó a su lado y vio la cosa más hermosa que había visto en su vida.

Los ojos verde jade de Sakura estaban abiertos.

"Sakura" suspiró con una sonrisa.

Ella le devolvió la sonrisa y le cogió la mano, apretándola con los dedos débiles. El anillo brillaba en su dedo. Trató de sacarse el tubo de la boca, pero parecía incapaz de manejarlo. Itachi tiró con suavidad de sus labios.

-Itachi- graznó. Fue el sonido más hermoso que había oído jamás. Musical.

-Sasuke- llamó Itachi. ―Sasuke, está despierta.-

Sasuke se despertó como si alguien hubiera disparado un arma en la habitación. Corrió a su lado. "Sakura." Su voz se quebró. -Teníamos miedo de no volver a ver tu bonita sonrisa de nuevo amor. Has estado durmiendo bastante.-

-¿Por cuánto tiempo?- preguntó.

-Durante tres semanas- respondió Itachi.

Sus ojos se abrieron. Parecía incapaz de hablar o moverse muy bien, sin duda, un resultado de haber estado inmóvil durante tanto tiempo.

Sasuke buscó el botón de llamada a la enfermera y lo presionó.

Itachi le apartó el cabello lejos de la frente y cerró los ojos suspirando con su toque. -Dios, estoy tan feliz de que hayas vuelto con nosotros- dijo con emoción con su grave voz. Sintió la rabia estrujando su cuerpo. -¿Tuviste que luchar contra ese hijo de puta en el coche, Sakura? ¿Es así como te estrellaste?-

Ella negó con la cabeza.

-Te estrellaste a propósito, ¿no es así, amor?- Preguntó Sasuke.

Ella asintió con la cabeza, los ojos llenos de lágrimas. -Él iba por su esposa, Haku- dijo ella con voz áspera y baja. Una lágrima rodó por su mejilla. -Al igual que mi mamá...- Ella empezó a sollozar en silencio.

La enfermera entró en la habitación, vio que Sakura estaba despierta y se apresuró a salir de nuevo. Al poco regresó con un médico y un par de enfermeras y pronto Sakura se perdió entre ellos.

Pronto, sin embargo, sería toda suya de nuevo.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Al final de la ciudad había otro camino, éste también llevaba al campo. Fue este camino el que Sakura tomó con Sasuke e Itachi el día en que salió del hospital.

Subieron al coche de Itachi y condujo por la ciudad.

Le habían mantenido en el hospital durante una semana más para hacerle pruebas para asegurarse de que estaba bien antes de darle el alta. Su curación, por supuesto, había rayado en lo milagroso porque Itachi y Sasuke se habían unido a ella. Ella miró su anillo y sonrió, unida a ellos en más de un sentido. En cualquier caso, sólo quería salir del hospital rápidamente antes de que agentes del Estado se la llevaran lejos para ser "estudiada" o algo así.

La brillante luz del sol de la tarde casi la cegaba cuando había salido del hospital. Sasuke la había metido en el asiento del pasajero del coche, la había atado con el cinturón de seguridad, y le había dado unas gafas de sol. Ahora tenía la ventanilla abierta y sacaba la cabeza por ella, disfrutando del aire fresco. Pensó que tal vez debería tener miedo de chocar con otro coche, pero no... estaba disfrutando la vida.

-Entonces, ¿dónde vamos?- Les preguntó por enésima vez. No se lo dirían.

-Es una sorpresa-, respondió Itachi. -Ya casi hemos llegado.- Giró en un camino pequeño, flanqueado a cada lado por altos árboles. Viajaron por una pequeña colina y a lo lejos se vio una casa.

Sakura frunció el ceño, sobrecogida por lo que veía. Era una cabaña de troncos enormes. Preciosa. Con un porche envolvente y ventanas de dos hojas. El terreno donde estaba cercado, perfecto para un perro, con toscos troncos y todo salpicado de árboles, arbustos y plantas con flores. A poca distancia había una casita, un establo de caballos, o eso parecía, que hacía juego con la casa. Era hermoso, era la casa de sus sueños. Era el tipo de casa en la que le había dicho a Sasuke en su primera cita que quería vivir.

No podía ser verdad... ¿o sí?

Itachi aparcó su coche frente a la puerta del garaje y los tres salieron del coche.

Silencio.

La carretera estaba muy lejos y el único sonido era el de los pájaros y el viento en los árboles. Era su idea del paraíso. -¿Dónde estamos?- Les preguntó, confundida.

Sasuke se acercó a ella con un juego de llaves en la mano. Se las ofreció. -Estás en casa-.

-¿En casa?- tartamudeó. -¿Estoy en casa? ¿Quieres decir que compraron este lugar... para mí? –

-Eso no es todo-, dijo Itachi. -En ese llavero hay una clave para un edificio vacío en el centro de la ciudad. Lo compramos para ti, para que puedas abrir un albergue para mujeres, si eso es lo que quieres hacer. Tendrás financiación. Sasuke y yo te lo financiaremos. Los dos hemos sido capaces de hacer ingentes cantidades de dinero con el paso del tiempo y siempre miramos buenas maneras de gastarlo-.

Ella miró a Sasuke y a Itachi, sin habla. Habían hecho sus sueños realidad. -Pero Yo...- comenzó. -Pero…- Y entonces se echó a llorar.

Itachi y Sasuke la atrajeron a sus brazos y sollozó con sensación de estupidez.

Habían sucedido tantas cosas. Primero el accidente, y ahora esto.

El accidente había sanado, irónicamente, algo en su interior. Sabiendo que había impedido que Zabuza hiriera a Haku la había ayudado a acabar con su sensación de culpabilidad por el asesinato de su madre. Nada podría arreglar el hecho de su violenta muerte, pero se sentía como si por lo menos hubiera salvado otra mujer de sufrir el mismo destino.

Haku tendría que conseguir lo que su madre nunca había tenido, un nuevo comienzo.

Sasuke la levantó como si no pesara nada. Se acurrucó con sus brazos alrededor de su cuello y le acarició el lugar en donde el hombro y el cuello se unían aspirando el olor de su piel. Eso la hizo sentir bien.

Itachi abrió la puerta de su casa nueva y Sasuke pasó con ella en brazos el umbral.

La dejó en un mullido sofá de terciopelo rojo y los dos hombres se sentaron cada uno a un lado de ella.

―¿No te gusta? -, Preguntó Itachi.

Se secó los ojos y miró a su alrededor. Había una chimenea enorme de piedra, sillas de terciopelo rojo y sofás, llenos de cojines, el suelo era de madera y mesas a juego. La cocina estaba a su izquierda. Una escalera de caracol cerca de la cocina llevaba a la parte de arriba con un pasillo que conducía a las otras habitaciones.

-Me encanta. Es preciosa -, sollozó ella. Negó con la cabeza. -No puedo aceptar esto-

-Debes hacerlo- contestó Sasuke. -Es un regalo porque te queremos-.

-Te vimos luchar por tu vida en el hospital durante más de tres semanas-, le cortó Itachi -Comprar esta casa y tenerla toda lista para que ti era lo único que nos mantenía en pie. Tienes que aceptarlo. Contratamos a gente para decorarla, pero si no te gusta...-

Le puso la mano sobre la boca de Itachi. -Iba a decir que no puedo quedarme con esta casa a menos que viváis aquí conmigo.- Reemplazó su mano con su boca.

Itachi la rodeó con sus brazos y la arrastró contra su pecho mientras gemía.

-No la tritures, Itachi-, dijo Sasuke. -Acaba de salir del hospital.-

Itachi la dejó ir de mala gana y sonrió. -Lo siento, no pude evitarlo.-

-Estoy bien, muchachos. En serio. Los médicos me mantuvieron allí más tiempo del que era necesario, en mi opinión.- Se encogió de hombros. -Me siento preparada para todo lo que podáis imaginar-, terminó sugestivamente.

Sasuke arqueó una ceja. -¿En serio? Bueno, eso es una buena noticia. -

En realidad, Sakura se moría porque la tocaran, la abrazaran, la besaran. Era todo en lo que podía pensar desde que había empezado a sentirse mejor. Dios, que los había echado mucho de menos.

A pesar de que la habían visitado todos los días en el hospital, seguía deseando sentir sus duros cuerpos desnudos contra ella y sus alientos calientes sobre la piel. Estar con los dos era como estar envuelta en un capullo de seguridad y Sakura se dio cuenta de que ése era el único lugar donde siempre quiso estar.

-Estábamos esperando que dijeras eso-, dijo Itachi, con una sonrisa. -Nos aseguramos de pedir camas extra-grandes-.

Sakura se echó a reír. -Eso demuestra una previsión increíble-.

Itachi se puso de pie. ―Bueno, sabemos cuáles son nuestras prioridades –

Sasuke también se levantó y le tendió la mano. -Ven, vamos a ver la casa.-

Se levantó y le cogió la mano. Los tres recorrieron cuarto tras cuarto de la casa, que estaba decorada como ella siempre había soñado cómoda, grandes y mullidos sofás y sillas, un montón de cojines y mantas suaves. Los colores eran azules, verdes y cremas. Habían recogido sus cosas de su apartamento y las habían colocado por toda la casa.

Ella trató de enfadarse un poco por su presunción de que le gustaría vivir aquí, pero no hubo forma. Después de todo, la noche de su accidente, ella iba a decirles que quería aceptar la oferta de Sasuke e irse a vivir al campo con los dos hombres a los que amaba.

La casa estaba más allá de los sueños y expectativas que había tenido nunca. Desde que había conocido Itachi y Sasuke , ellos habían logrado llegar a conocerla tan bien que no creía que hubiera podido haber seleccionado y decorado la casa mejor de lo que ellos habían hecho.

Las lágrimas obstruyeron su garganta de nuevo y se detuvo delante de una puerta para dominarse.

Era más que cualquier otra cosa, más que la propia casa, lo que la ahogaba y formaba olas de amor por Itachi y Sasuke en su pecho.

Realmente estaba volviendo a casa. Sasuke la llevó a una habitación.

-Creemos que esta puede ser tu habitación. Hemos pensado que cada uno escoja una para que sea su escondite particular-, dijo Sasuke.

-Aunque espero que podamos encontrar la forma de que pases algunas noches conmigo, otras con Itachi y quizás algunas sola, si es lo que quieres. -

La habitación tenía una cama de cerezo, con una montaña de almohadas, a juego con los muebles de la habitación. Una puerta a la izquierda daba a un cuarto de baño privado y la puerta de la terraza que daba a un bosquecillo de árboles estaba directamente frente a ella. ―Es precioso,-sollozó. -Todo es perfecto.-

-Sakura, ¿qué te pasa?-, Preguntó Itachi.

Ella se volvió y lo abrazó. -Os amo-, dijo. Miró a Sasuke. -Os quiero tanto a los dos que creo que se me va romper el pecho.-

Sasuke la apartó de Itachi y la apretó contra él. -Lo sabemos, Sakura.-

-Pero nunca lo dije en voz alta.-

Itachi le tocó la espalda. -Nos gusta escuchar esas palabras y esperamos oírlas a menudo, pero ya sabíamos que nos quieres. Nos has querido desde la primera vez que nos reunimos, aunque eras demasiado terca para admitirlo-

Ella soltó una exclamación y se volvió hacia él. -¿En serio? Esa es una presunción muy arrogante-

Él la atrajo hacia sí. -Bueno, yo soy un tipo arrogante, cariño-, murmuró justo antes de que su boca se uniera a la de ella y le robara las palabras y todos sus pensamientos.

La excitación despertó a través de su cuerpo, caliente y pesada. Había pasado tanto tiempo desde que había follado con ellos, más de un mes desde su accidente de automóvil. Le quitó la gabardina a Itachi que cayó en un montón a sus pies.

Itachi levantó una ceja. ―Sasuke, creo que está pidiendo algo. -

Ella se volvió hacia Sasuke, le agarró la pechera y tiró de él hacia ella. -Sakura...- comenzó

―Estoy bien- murmuró mientras empezaba a desabrocharse la camisa. -He tenido una semana de reposo en cama cuando ya estaba completamente curada. Estoy bien y estoy...-, desabrochó el último de los botones, -...increíblemente cachonda.- Ella pasó las manos por su duro, musculoso pecho y no podía dejar de gemir de placer. -Os deseo a los dos... ahora.-

―Bueno, la dama consigue lo que quiere-, contestó Sasuke con una sonrisa. Itachi alargó la mano y apagó la luz.

**_-FIN-_**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**_Hola_****_nenas n_n como verán, esta maravillosa historia llego a su final , espero que la hayan disfrutado tanto como yo :) , ahora díganme , ustedes se enamorarían de dos personas ? que opinan al respecto ?_**

**Fue un placer adaptar esta historia para uds 3 nos vemos en la siguiente :)**

**Reviews?**

**Lady Alraune***


End file.
